Trata de Blancas
by AnnekeIris
Summary: El Capitolio a mandado a recolectar a jóvenes por todos los distritos de Panem. Katniss es capturada y entregada para ser usada ¿que hará ella para sobrevivir? * Primer Fic :O
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos! Me presento soy AnnekeIris y este es mi primer Fic e.e Siempre quise escribir algo y ahora por fin me anime, espero que les guste. Disfruten.**

**Capitulo 1 **

Mi madre se encontraba lavando la loza del desayuno, mientras que yo me colocaba las botas de caza de mi padre, ya era tarde de seguro mi mejor amigo Gale ya estaría enojado por mi demora, me despido de mi hermanita Prim y salgo corriendo hasta la valla "electrificada" que limita nuestro distrito. Escucho atentamente pero nada, ni un zumbido o chasquido que indique que la cerca está funcionando, la cruzo y corro a través de la pradera que me separa del bosque. Cuando cruzo los primeros arboles mi corazón se relaja, estoy en mi ambiente, en mi verdadero hogar, donde no tengo que tener miedo y donde cazo para poder llevar la comida todos los días a la mesa de mi hogar. El sonido de una rama me saca de mis pensamientos, me giro colocando una flecha en mi arco lista para atacar cuando lo veo:

-Llegas tarde catnip - levanta las manos como si estuviera atrapado por mi flecha.

-¡Demonios Gale me asustaste!- digo bajando el arco. – Lo siento, pero me puse a desayunar con Prim y se me ha pasado la hora

-Perdonada, pero será mejor apurarnos para poder sacar provecho al día.

Nos ponemos a trabajar, primero revisando las trampas que Gale puso ayer y en efecto dos conejos cayeron atrapados, los colocamos en nuestra bolsa y volvemos a preparar las trampas para mañana. Después con mi arco soy capaz de cazar tres ardillas, recolectamos bayas y yo busco las plantas medicinales que mi madre me encargo ya que ella es curandera y ayuda a todos en La Veta con sus cuidados. Junto a Gale nos recostamos a descansar en la pradera, compartimos un pan untado con queso de la cabra de Prim, reímos y conversamos. Con el puedo ser yo misma y decir las cosas que pienso, el Capitolio era el punto de todas nuestras críticas, cosas que dentro de los límites de nuestro distrito no se podía hacer.

Volvimos al distrito y caminamos hacia el Quemador, el mercado negro donde vendemos un conejo y las bayas, vamos al puesto de Sae la Grasienta y ella nos da un cuenco de sopa a cada uno, a nuestro lado se sienta un Agente del Paz, pero su presencia aquí es recurrente así que ya nadie se inmuta.

-Hola Katniss, Gale ¿Cómo les ha ido hoy? - su voz es amable y su rostro relajado y su cabello pelirrojo lo distingue de todos los demás, ya que no es muy común en el distrito 12.

-Muy bien Darius - la voz de Gale es amable pero medida, no deja a que se tome ninguna confianza, bueno al fin y al cabo Darius es un agente de la paz. Gale continua la conversación – supe que llego un pelotón extra de Agentes para preparar la cosecha.

-Así es, ellos vienen del alto rango, solo hay que soportarlos un par de días. – Trato de ahogar mi risa, Darius es muy autentico, me cae bien. De pronto noto como se pone serio, teniendo una discusión interna, finalmente me habla mirándome directamente a los ojos.

-Katniss te recomiendo que mañana no salgas a cazar y que hoy vuelvas a tu casa y no salgas, este pelotón no es tan permisivo como nosotros. – y su tono fue muy serio, yo solo asiento con la cabeza mientras que Gale se despide y me saca de ahí.

Caminamos hacia la panadería, para poder vender nuestras ardillas al Señor Mellark, golpeamos la puerta trasera que da directo a la cocina y los hornos, el panadero nos dice que querrá dos de las ardillas y nosotros le pedimos pan a cambio. Él se dirige a buscarlos cuando lo veo. El menor de los Mellark está amasando en una gran mesa central de la cocina, tiene las mejillas con harina y sus ojos azules están concentrados en la masa, pero nota nuestra presencia mirándome directamente, nos dedica una sonrisa y sigue su tarea, en ese momento aparece el panadero y nos da cuatro panes por las ardillas, nos despedimos y nos retiramos, sin antes mirar por última vez al joven y salir corriendo detrás de Gale.

Llegando a casa mi hermana Prim prepara el queso, le doy un beso en la frente y camino hacia la cocina donde mi madre revuelve unas hierbas para hacer un remedio.

-¿Cómo te ha ido con Gale hija? – pregunta sin levantar su vista de la cacerola.

-Bien mama, he podido traer pan.

-Me alegro porque tengo queso listo para hoy – escucho a mi patito hablar entrando a la cocina. La abrazo y le hago cosquillas, ella se ríe descontroladamente y luego se arranca de mi agarre, yo no puedo evitar reír con ella, es la única que logra eso.

Al ver su sonrisa tierna y sus trenzas de oro, recuerdo las palabras de Darius ¿Qué habrá querido decir? Nunca lo sabría, pero su rostro era serio y frió, no cabía duda de que no me estaba molestando ni mintiendo, sentí que su preocupación era real. Pero ¿Por qué debería preocuparme de los nuevos Agentes de la Paz? él dijo que no serían tan permisivos como ellos, pero ¿para que me recomendaba quedarme en casa? Mi madre nota que me he ido en mis pensamientos.

-¿Ocurre algo Katniss?

-Hoy en el quemador Darius me contó que llegaba un nuevo pelotón de Agentes de la Paz, por temas de la próxima cosecha, me recomendó que me quedara en casa y que mañana no saliera a cazar, solo pensaba en el significado de sus palabras – aun trataba de entender todo, pero la expresión de mi madre cambio, dejo de revolver la olla para mirarme fijamente.

-Hija ¿te dijo cuanto durarían ellos acá?

-Dos días ¿Por qué?

-Creo que será mejor tomar ese consejo – mi madre volvió su mirada a la preparación, pero sus ojos se habían vuelto oscuros se notaba el miedo en ellos.

Después de tomar once, con los ricos panes con queso y café, mi madre nos pidió que durmiéramos juntas, así que mi patito y yo llevamos nuestras cosas a la pieza de mi madre, entre las tres nos peinamos el cabello y nos abrazamos para dejar de sentir el frio, puedo notar como la respiración de Prim se ha relajado y estoy a punto de caer rendida cuando unos golpes fuertes se escuchan en la casa vecina, mi madre se levanta rápidamente y mira a través de la venta, el grito desesperado de una de las hijas de la vecina me hace saltar de la cama, Prim despierta y yo la abrazo para que esté tranquila. El silencio vuelve y solo escucho nuestras respiraciones, pero los mismos golpes fuertes ahora se escuchan en la puerta de mi casa, Prim empieza a hiperventilar y mi madre colocándose una bata me dice.

-Cierra la puerta Katniss y no salgas por nada del mundo, mantengan silencio – sin más sale de la pieza y yo me pego a la puerta para tratar de escuchar, en el primer piso escucho la voz de un hombre.

-Señora Buenas Noches, El Capitolio nos da la misión de recolectar a jóvenes para servir en nuestra ciudad, tenemos permiso de revisar las casas de esta zona del distrito. ¿Usted tiene en su hogar mujeres entre 12 y 20 años?

-Buenas noches oficial, no hay mujeres en esta casa más que yo. – La voz de mi madre es firme y decidida.

-Aun así señora tenemos permiso para revisar cada rincón de su casa, con su permiso.

Escucho como caminan por el primer piso de mi casa, mi patito llora en silencio y mi madre grita que no encontraran a nadie más, escucho los pasos subiendo la escalera, corro hacia Prim y tomándola en los brazos la meto dentro del closet, le beso la coronilla y le susurro que mantenga silencio. Siento los pasos fuera del cuarto, alcanzo a cerrar el closet y meterme bajo la cama cuando dos Agentes de la Paz entran a la pieza.

Caminan alrededor de la cama, solo logro ver sus botas blancas, trato de mantener la calma, tranquilizar mi respiración, como cuanto estoy casando aunque ahora yo me siento como la cazada. Las botas se dan vuelta hacia la puerta y cuando están a punto de cruzar el umbral, un tercer Agente entra y ordena.

-En el otro cuarto hay más ropa pero dudo que sean de la señora, revisen bien.

Nuevamente los agentes revisan la habitación pero ahora se acercan peligrosamente al closet, están a un solo paso, mi corazón late a mil por minuto, ellos no pueden encontrar a Prim, sea lo que sea que quieran no será bueno y mi patito es tan pequeña, un agente toca la puerta y sin pensarlo, golpeo mi pie contra el suelo. Ambas botas se giran, y de pronto me tiran de los pies para sacarme de debajo de la cama.

-Te hemos encontrado señorita – su sonrisa me desconcierta, está llena de lujuria - eres realmente la más hermosa que hemos capturado – Ahora sí que siento pánico, nada está bien ellos tienen las peores intenciones conmigo, trato de soltarme de su agarre pero entre los dos me toman los brazos y limitan mis movimientos.

Bajamos las escaleras y me colocan frente a lo que parece el oficial a cargo de todo esto.

-Señora es lamentable que nos intentara mentir – golpea a mi madre en la cara y ella llega a darse vuelta en su eje. Grito pero el oficial me mira directamente.

-Señorita ¿Qué edad tiene? – recorre todo mi cuerpo con su mirada, es repugnante.

-16 años – mi voz es temblorosa, mi madre se levanta y me acaricia la cara, sus ojos solo muestran dolor. El oficial ordena un _vamos _y todos me empujan para sacarme de la casa.

-¡MAMÁ NOOOO! – Grito con todas mis fuerzas, trato de no caminar, de que no me muevan pero es imposible, ellos me empujan con brusquedad hacia una camioneta y antes de que me suban a ella miro otra vez a mi madre y la veo llorar amargamente y noto que mis lágrimas cruzan mis mejillas el único consuelo que me queda en esta vida es que logre que no encontraran a mi pequeña Prim.

**Uff Las cosas tan feas, que sera de Katniss ahora...**

**Espero les guste, espero sus reviews, sus criticas constructivas solos me ayudaran a crecer en esto.**

**Nos vemos pronto**

**Arroz :D**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Hola a todos! wow esta historia no deja de fluir de mi cabezita, por eso vuelvo con el segundo capitulo, espero enganchen con la historia.**

**Declarar que los personajes y todo lo relacionado con Los Juegos del Hambre pertenecen a Suzanne Collins**

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

Dentro de la camioneta militar hay 4 chicas más, dos son más grande que yo, incluso hay una que creo esta en los límites de los 20 años y las otras dos son de mi edad, todas somos de La Veta, todas somos de familias pobres, todas estamos condenadas. Trato de tranquilizarme, pero no puedo dejar de temblar, tengo mucho frió y recién noto que solo tengo puesto una camiseta, una bata y unos calcetines. Mis acompañantes no están mejor, puedo ver su aliento y sus ojos están llenos de miedo.

El transporte se detiene, abren las puertas y los Agentes de la Paz nos apuntan con sus armas y nos obligan a bajar, noto por primera vez que no conozco a ninguno y deduzco que son del pelotón especial del que me converso Darius durante la tarde, entonces lo veo, su expresión es dura cuando me mira y después aparta su mirada llena de vergüenza, mi cerebro hace clic y entiendo que esto era lo que él trataba de advertirme.

Nos dirigen hacia un tren bala del Capitolio, el vagón solo tiene unos asiento, pero parece más un vagón de carga, se cierra la puerta y el tren comienza a andar, entonces vuelvo a la realidad, de verdad nos llevan al Capitolio, nunca más veré a mi madre, a Gale ni a mi amada Prim, nunca más volveré a cazar en el bosque, nunca más volveré al Distrito 12. Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas, pero trato de contenerlas. La chica mayor habla para todas.

-Soy Lana, tengo 19 ¿y ustedes?

-Yo soy Jane y tengo 18 – Trata de esbozar una sonrisa, pero fracasa enormemente porque las lágrimas no paran de correr por sus mejillas.

-Soy Katniss, tengo 16 – respondo lo más tranquila que puedo, aunque parezca mezquino me tranquiliza no estar pasando por esto sola, miro a mi lado y esta la hija de mi vecina - Te conozco, vives al lado mío ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Me llamo Ailen – y sus ojos están vacíos, como si ya estuviera preparada para la muerte.

-Yo me llamo Cora, igual tengo 16 – miro a todas y somos muy parecidas, pelo oscuro, tez olivácea y ojos grises, todas mostramos miedo en el rostro. Lana nuevamente habla para todas.

-Hace unos 5 años hicieron lo mismo, una prima mía fue secuestrada por ellos y nunca más volvimos a verla, se rumorea que en los otros distritos esto lo hacen más a menudo, las chicas de Distritos marginales no son muy del gusto del Capitolio. – mi boca se abre, no lo puedo creer, empiezo a pensar que nos convertirán en esclavas, quizás nos corten la lengua, nunca volveré a mi hogar, hubiese preferido ser cosechada para los juego que esto. Recuerdo a mi Prim, ¿estará bien? ¿Pasara hambre? Confió en Gale, el las cuidara, me quito a mi hermana de la cabeza, recordar su sonrisa solo me parte el corazón.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasa ni cuánto tiempo tomara llegar al Capitolio, el tren para cada cierto tiempo, y creo que de momentos me he quedado dormida, pero no sé cuánto, el vagón no tiene ventanas y por eso pierdo toda noción del tiempo, de pronto la puerta de abre y cuatro agentes entran, nosotras nos enderezamos y los miramos. Uno de ellos nos pasa un vaso con agua que nos tomamos entre las cinco. Otro de los agentes va hacia donde Jane y la obliga a pararse tomándola de un brazo, los hombres la observan detenidamente y con lujuria, como si la desnudaran con la mirada. Uno la toma del brazo y le dice.

-Señorita permítame hacerle una pregunta… intima - su voz es grave y Jane abre los ojos desmesuradamente - ¿usted es virgen? - Ella no responde, incluso baja su mirada avergonzada, el hombre continua – si no nos dice usted señorita yo mismo lo averiguare – Nuevamente Jane levanta la vista llena de miedo y niega con la cabeza, ella ya no era virgen.

-¡Perfecto! Compañeros hoy nos entretendremos con ella – y sin más la toman y la sacan del vagón, ella no para de gritar y llorar, atraviesan la puerta y esta se cierra, todas nos quedamos heladas, solo podía ver nuestras respiraciones, trato de reponerme porque ya no soporto más esta duda que cruza mi mente. Miro a Lana y le pregunto.

-¿Qué clase de servicio tendremos que hacer en el capitolio? – Lana me mira como no queriendo tocar ese tema, mira un punto hacia la nada, después nos mira a cada a una de nosotras y después mira sus manos, suspira dolorosamente.

-Nos van a prostituir Katniss, esto es una Trata de Blancas.

Mi mente se fue a blanco, no podía procesar las palabras que dijo Jane, dejo de respirar, simplemente quedo sumergida en la nada, las imágenes se ven borrosas y justo antes de caer me doy cuenta que me voy a desmayar.

Poco a poco empiezo a fijar mi mirada, dejo de ver todo borroso y encuentro que frente a mi esta Ailen acariciándome la frente, le dedico una sonrisa, de las mejores que me salen ahora y ella también me devuelve una levemente. Me ayuda a sentarme, para que no me afecte tanto el mareo. Logro ver que las demás están abrazando a Jane, su pelo esta enmarañado, su cara demacrada y sus ojos están rojos de tanto llorar, aunque ahora solo derrama lágrimas en silencio, me acerco y también la abrazo sinceramente, pienso que solo nos tenemos a nosotras en el capitolio y quiero ayudar a todas en lo que pueda, solo nos tenemos a nosotras.

-El Agente de la Paz que trajo a Jane dijo que llegaremos en una hora. – Dice Ailen, seguimos sentadas muy juntas hasta que el tren empieza a detenerse, nos miramos las unas a las otras, pero no decimos nada.

Minutos después entra el pelotón que nos trajo, nos apunta con sus armas y nos obligan a salir, es como la media noche y estamos en una gran estación de trenes aunque ahora está absolutamente vacío, del resto de los vagones bajan más jóvenes, nos guían hacia un bus y cuando ya está lleno parte de la estación y por primera vez veo el Capitolio, edificios gigantes llenos de luces, la gente recorre los paseos a pesar de que parece que ya es tarde, todo está lleno de lujo y las calles son amplias y abarrotadas de vehículos.

Nos detenemos frente a un gran edificio, y después de pasar un control el bus entra a un estacionamiento, nuevamente nos apuntan con las armas y nos hacen bajar del bus, las chicas y yo nos juntamos y los Agentes nos llevan al interior, subimos al segundo piso y entramos a un cuarto de baño, nos dicen que nos debemos bañar y colocarnos una bata de color rosa que están ahí dispuestas, trato de disfrutar el contacto del agua caliente, aunque nos bañamos rápidamente, 15 minutos después entran otra vez los Agentes y nos llevan a otra sala que tiene un letrero en la puerta que dice _Control de Salud, _nos forman en una fila y yo quedo ultima.

Cuando por fin es mi turno, veo una sala de hospital enteramente blanca y con un montón de utensilios médicos, dos enfermeras me atienden, me sacan una muestra de sangre y de orina, me revisan la piel, el cabello y mis dientes, me pesan y me miden, después me inyectan algo en el glúteo y por ultimo una me guía detrás de un biombo y me dice.

- Tengo que revisar si eres virgen, así que recuéstate en esta camilla y habré las piernas – Mis mejillas se han puesto rojas, no puedo creer que ella valla a examinarme ahí, pero me mira con cara muy seria así que hago lo que ella me dice y después ella introduce un dedo en mi intimidad, no puedo evitar que se me arranquen unas lágrimas, esto es tan indigno y cuando la enfermera encuentra la barrera que indica mi castidad saca los dedos, me indica que me levante y al salir del biombo le dice a su colega.

- Que decepción, ella es la única virgen de las chicas de su Distinto.

* * *

**Ahora Katniss tendrá aun mas valor ¿que planes tendrán para ella?**

**Aunque esta actualización no demoro mucho, no siempre sera así, pero les prometo que actualizare por lo menos una vez a la semana, recuerden dejar Reviews, sus consejos solo me harán mejorar, Muchas gracias por leer!**

**Nos vemos **

**Arroz :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos :D vuelvo a ustedes con el tercer cap wiii, cada día toma mas forma esta idea, disfruten la lectura**

**Recordares que los personajes y todo lo relacionado con LOS JUEGOS DEL HAMBRE son propiedad de Suzanne Collins**

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

Nos despiertan al amanecer, estoy en el mismo cuarto que las chicas, me gustaría dormir unos 5 minutos más, pero una mujer golpea la puerta diciendo que en 5 minutos más debemos estar listas, salto de la cama y me coloco una polera y buzo deportivo que nos han dejado ahí, cuando todas estamos listas nos llevan a un gimnasio ubicado en el último piso, nos mandan a hacer una secuencia de ejercicios y la verdad es que me gusta, el deporte me relaja y puedo pensar que es lo que hare ahora, pero no se me ocurre nada ¿Podre entregarme a alguien llegado el momento? ¿Si es un hombre desagradable o violento? Al final sigo llegando a la misma conclusión, no sé nada sobre sexo. Siempre he estado ocupada en llevar comida a mi casa, cuidar de Prim y que nada falte, en la escuela no soy de amigos ni mucho menos de novios, a pesar de que mis compañeras solo piensan en eso yo tuve que madurar antes, de verdad no sé qué hare y eso es frustrante, termino eliminando toda mi rabia a través del ejercicio fuerte y al terminar nos mandan a las duchas.

Luego nos envían a un gran cuarto lleno de camillas, cosas que no conozco, gente caminando de aquí para allá muy ocupados. Nos ubican a cada una recostada en una camilla, luego de unos minutos llega una joven de pelo fucsia muy llamativo.

- Hola, mi nombre es Venia y te depilare, te advierto que puede ser un poco doloroso, pero bueno ¡Para ser bella hay que ver estrellas!

Me aplica un líquido espeso de color azul que ella llama cera, está caliente pero mientras se enfría se endurece sobre mi piel, en ese momento Venia tira fuerte de ella y noto como me arranca todo vello de mi piel, continua el mismo proceso durante una hora, sacando absolutamente todos los vellos de mi cuerpo, cuando llega a mi parte intima, no puedo evitar sentir miedo, pero Venia me tranquiliza y me dice que será lo más rápida posible, reanuda su tarea y es ahí cuando entiendo porque hay que ver estrella, nada se compara a este dolor, pero ella no se demora nada, se despide y me deja ahí descansando.

Después llegan Octavia y Flavius, ellos me arreglan las uñas y el cabello, no demoran más de media hora, después nos hacen aplicarnos cremas y nos maquillan, me veo al espejo y soy otra Katniss en versión mejorada, me siento guapa, pero cuando recuerdo el por qué me ponen lindas mi ánimo cae al suelo. Otra mujer que está a cargo de organizarnos a todas dice que las vírgenes deben acercarse a ella. Vuelvo a asustarme, poco a poco las cosas se van desarrollando para su inevitable fin, Ailen me abraza y me susurra que todo estará bien, camino hacia la mujer y después de que creo estamos todas nos dice que la sigamos.

Llegamos a un vestidor y somos alrededor de 30 chicas, la mujer vuelve a hablar.

- Ahora se presentaran a un Casting, elegirán a una sola virgen por cada distrito, el cliente está presente así que el mismo elegirá lo que él necesita. Escuchen con atención y sigan mi consejo, no levanten la vista ni mantengan la mirada, solo hablen cuando le den la palabra, sean corteses y educadas, mantengan una sonrisa y sean coquetas. Se les entregara un vestido, colóquenselo sin ropa interior, tienen 10 minutos para arreglarse.

Coqueta, educada, silenciosas, casting. Me cuenta digerir todo lo que dijo, no podré hacerlo, pero ponerme en contra sé que será peor. El vestido es negro y simple, de tirantes y llega a medio muslo, realmente me veo bonita, aunque nunca me considere guapa, miro a mi alrededor y muchas de las chicas son hermosas, con cuerpos increíbles y curvas voluptuosas, definitivamente soy uno de los _"peores productos"._ Empiezan a llevar de a tres chicas al interior de otra sala y demoran unos 10 minutos en venir a buscar a otro grupo. Después de un rato me llaman a mí.

Entro a una sala donde están sentados frente a mi 7 hombres, nos miran con detenimiento, pero sin esa lujuria que he visto en los demás hombres, es una mirada analizadora, ellos realmente están eligiendo el producto de mejor calidad, recuerdo que tengo que bajar la vista, uno de ellos, que tiene una barba cortada en un extraño patrón nos habla.

-La primera su nombre y distrito por favor

-Johanna Mason, distrito 7 – Su voz es fría y cortante, tiene una mano en la cadera y mira fijamente, no se molesta en ser gentil ni sonreír, de ojos café y pelo oscuro, alta y poseedora de un gran físico, es hermosa, pero intimidante.

-¿Qué edad tiene? - vuelve a preguntar el hombre, parece que él es el cliente.

-18 años.

-Me gustan las mujeres fieras - hace una media sonrisa y Johanna le responde con una mirada matadora, ella si sabe qué hacer. El cliente vuelve a hablar

-La siguiente, cómo te llamas.

-Annie Cresta, distrito 4 – responde con una mirada fija en la nada, es como si estuviera ausente, parece una niña, causa mucha ternura, inocente y delicada – Tengo 16 años señor.

-Por favor cariño, quítate el vestido – y con la misma mirada ausente ella se saca el vestido por la cabeza, miro hacia otro lado, no quiero presenciar tal humillación, los hombres exclaman con asombro y ríen entre ellos, parece que les gusta lo que ven. El cliente vuelve a hablar.

-Quédate así linda- Ellos se divierten de la situación, pero ella sigue mirando a la nada, como si no estuviera ahí desnuda - La ultima por favor preséntese.

-Katniss Everdeen del distrito 12, tengo 16 años – mi voz sale temblorosa, todos los ojos se posan en mí, evaluándome detenidamente, los hombres mayores ríen descaradamente, los más jóvenes incluyendo el cliente tratan de mantener la compostura, pero todos tienen ese deseo en los ojos, todos tienen las peores intensiones.

-Tú eres la única virgen del distrito, por lo menos eres joven y bella así que tú eres escogida directamente para este trabajo. El resto mañana sabrá quienes fueron escogidas.

La misma mujer que nos trajo, nos guía hacia fuera de la sala, esperamos una media hora más y ahí nos informa que ahora hay una transmisión obligatoria del gobierno así que debemos dirigirnos al salón. Busco a través de todas las personas hasta encontrar a las chicas de mi distrito, Ailen me abraza y les cuento como me fue en el casting y de que ya estoy escogida para el primer trabajo, Lana me cuenta de que mañana ellas irán a remate y así los clientes elegirán con que mujer quieren estar, veo preocupación en la cara de Jane, ella ha sido la más dañada hasta ahora y pienso que todas en un tiempo más estaremos igual, la abrazo fuerte, pero justo empieza el himno del capitolio y el telón que esta frente a todas muestra el escudo del capitolio.

Aparece en pantalla Caesar Flickerman, animador de televisión, con cabello morado y su sonrisa perfectamente blanca, saluda a la audiencia y dice.

-Hoy inicia una nueva témpora de Los juegos del Hambre con la cosecha de un hombre y una mujer por distrito, estoy muy emocionado por ver a los escogidos, así que sin más preámbulo les presento la cosecha del Distrito número 1.

Nuevamente olvido como respirar, hoy fue la cosecha, ha pasado más de una semana desde que me fui y ahora estoy tan lejos de mi Prim, no pude estar ahí para consolarla ni protegerla, ella le tiene tanto miedo a este día ¿y si ella sale escogida? Imposible, ella solo tenía una papeleta, entre miles, las probabilidades estaban a su favor. Pero Gale tenía 42 papeletas ¿y si es cosechado? Me pierdo en mis pensamientos, cuando noto que la mano de Ailen estrecha la mía, dirijo la mirada al frente y veo como muestran la cosecha del distrito 12.

Se muestra al alcalde en el escenario, también está el mentor del distrito Haymitch Abernathy, esta tan ebrio que incluso se cae del escenario, que vergüenza. Se muestra también a Effie Trinket deseando unos _"¡Felices Juegos del Hambre! ¡Y que la suerte esté siempre de vuestra parte!"_ muestran el video de rigor y al fin pasan a la selección, Effie dice _"las mujeres primero" _ y mete su mano a la urna de mujeres revuelve los papeles y saca un papel, yo mantengo el aire, trato de buscar a mi patito entre la multitud que enfocan, ruego una última vez que por favor no salga ella, cierro los ojos y escucho_ ¡Delly Cartwright!_

Suelto todo el aire de mis pulmones, gracias a dios mi patito está a salvo, miro a las chicas y todas tienen el mismo relajo, todas tenemos a seres queridos en el distrito, pero la paz dura poco porque ahora viene la selección del tributo masculino, donde Gale tiene gran probabilidad de salir, vuelvo a mantener la respiración, Ailen aprieta fuerte mi mano, Effie saca un papel y dice _¡Peeta Mellark!_

Peeta Mellark. Oh no. El no…

* * *

**Ni en mi propio fic puedo salvar a peeta de los juegos u.u pero ahora que el tendrá que ir al capitolio con quien se encontrara? Chan! ahí se las dejo jajajaja**

**Dejen sus comentarios, toda critica constructiva sera bien recibida y gracias también por los que ya siguen la historia **

**Nos vemos**

**Arroz :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todas! les prometí que no dejaría pasar mucho tiempo entre cada actualización, muchas gracias por seguir la historia.**

**Declarar que los personajes y todo lo relacionado con Los Juegos del Hambre pertenecen a Suzanne Collins**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

-¡Katniss! ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué lloras?

Había esperado hasta que todas durmieran para poder desahogarme, ver al chico del pan caminando hacia el escenario había sido la gota que rebalso el vaso, pero Ailen despertó y ahora me acariciaba el rostro y limpiaba mis lágrimas. ¿Cómo le explico que lloro por alguien con el que nunca he conversado? ¿Lloro por alguien que jamás ha sido mi amigo? ¿Cómo le explico que ese chico me había salvado la vida? Odio que me vean llorar, eso me hace ver débil, pero Ailen es muy tierna, como si el lugar no la intoxicara así que me dejo consolar por ella hasta caer rendida y le agradezco que no me preguntara nada más.

En el desayuno, alguien se sienta frente a mí, levanto la mirada y es Johanna.

-¡Hola chica del 12! Te quería contar que salió la lista del casting y yo también fui escogida, ahora seremos compañeras en este trabajo – no entiendo porque me cuenta esto ni su cara burlona.

- ¿Eso es bueno o malo? – pregunto más interesada en mi plato que en ella.

-Nada relacionado con Los Juegos del Hambre puede ser bueno – levanto mi mirada, ahora si tiene toda mi atención.

-¿Qué tiene que ver el cliente con los juegos?

-Todo. El cliente es Seneca Crane.

-¡El vigilante en jefe! –creo que lo dije más fuerte de lo debido ya que muchas se giran hacia mi. Johanna mira hacia otro lado y responde más bajo.

-Parece que los tributos gozan de todos los placeres que puede ofrecer el capitolio. – tira una carcajada como si de verdad le causara gracia, no entiendo su actitud, yo solo muero de miedo, parece que ella lo nota porque me mira directamente a los ojos y dice.

-Un consejo chica, tú tienes que tener el control sobre el cliente.

-¿Cómo podría tener el control? ¡Somos esclavas!

-Solo tienes que dejar contento al cliente, así obtendrás favores y no terminaras siendo abusada por alguien del ejército. – Miro a Jane, empiezo a entender el punto.

-Dime que tengo que hacer – mi voz suena con determinación. Si voy a estar metida en esto quiero tener un plan.

Johana me cuenta que uno se tiene que hacer su reputación, si te muestras fuertes ante los clientes podrás dirigir "el juego", pero si te ven débil abusaran de ti de todas las maneras posibles, la clave es dejar claro que sabes lo que estás haciendo.

-Pero yo no sé lo que voy a hacer, soy virgen – necesito que sea más específica, necesito consejos concretos de lo que tengo que hacer.

-Eres tú la que sabes cómo darle placer a los clientes, tu da siempre el primer paso, pero lo tienes que hacer bien, porque si no, ellos tomaran la iniciativa para buscar lo que quieren y ahí empezaran a pedir cosas que ni la más puta querría hacer. – abro mis ojos como platos, me arden las mejillas, pero siento que ella tiene razón, siempre es mejor tener uno el control sobre las cosas. Johanna sonríe, le debe parecer graciosa mi reacción – Me caes bien Katniss, puedes contar conmigo para todo lo quieras.

Le sonrió, lo que más necesito es que me guíen, y su consejo me tranquiliza, podre hacerlo si tengo un plan en mente, así funciono mejor. Una mujer de las que andan organizando todo aquí se para frente al comedor y hace un gesto para hablar.

-Todos los jueves es noche de remate, quienes estén ya con un trabajo deben participar ayudando en el servicio de la cena, las demás deben pasar a prepararse.

Abrazo a Ailen y me asombra mi reacción, es como si quisiera consolar a mi hermana, ella me causa mucha dulzura y a pesar de que esta noche la pasara con un hombre ella me dedica una sonrisa, se la devuelvo. Johanna le habla a todas.

-Recuerden todas lo que le he dicho a Katniss y mientras más rápido logren que se corra el cliente más rápido las dejaran volver, ustedes no estarán toda la noche con él, las irán a buscar a las 3 de la madrugada. Les deseo suerte chicas – Johanna toma su bandeja y se levanta de la mesa, me pregunto cómo sabe tantas cosas y yo aun estoy perdida hasta con el tiempo. Terminamos nuestro desayuno y las chicas se van juntas a preparar al salón de estética. Yo decido subir a hacer ejercicio.

Ya entrada la tarde nos llevan al gran salón, otra mujer nos informa que debemos estar sirviendo los distintos platos, a mí me mandan al bar y mi misión será que los vasos de los clientes nunca estén vacíos, la señora dice que entre más alcohol más dinero gastaran. Johanna estará conmigo así que me siento más protegida, nos dan a usar un vestido de tiras, entallado al cuerpo, corto y lleno de lentejuelas. Todas tenemos el mismo vestido de color plateado y como detalle un corbatín negro para el cuello. Me entregan una bandeja llena de tragos color azul, me da miedo de que se me caiga, me cuesta un poco caminar con los zapatos de tacos, por lo menos por ahora debemos estar estáticas en el hall para el recibimiento. Veinte minutos después el Show comienza.

Llegan hombres de todas las edades incluso tan jóvenes como nosotras, todos muy elegantes llenos de excentricidades, trajes de colores, pelucas y joyas. Mi bandeja se vacía rápidamente y nadie me toma mucha atención, vuelvo al bar a llenar mi bandeja cuando veo a mi cliente, Seneca Crane, acercándose a toma un trago de mi bandeja.

-Buenas noches señorita del 12 – sonríe ampliamente y dirige su mirada a mi vestido - lástima que hoy no se encuentre en el remate, pero quizás más adelante se dé la oportunidad. – sigue su camino y veo que a lo lejos se une a un grupo de hombres que conversa animadamente, me tiemblan las piernas, nunca me he considerado bonita y ahora no sé cómo tomas todas las miradas cargadas de lujuria.

-No te lo tomes personal - me susurra Johanna, le devuelvo una sonrisa, parece que me leyera la mente.

Todos nos dirigimos al gran salón, comienza la cena mientras el maestro de ceremonia explica las reglas del remate, pasaran por distritos, cada una tendrá un precio mínimo y desde ahí se venderán al mejor postor.

-Pueden llevarse a su joya a cualquier lugar o permanecer aquí, pero la joya debe volver a La Agencia a las 3 de la madrugada.

-¿Joya? ¿La Agencia? - le susurro a Johanna. Me mira con cara de burla.

-Este lugar se llama La Agencia y a nosotras nos dicen joyas ¿descerebrada en qué mundo estás? – me sonrojo y no hablo más por el resto de la cena.

Empiezan el remate con 3 chicas del distrito 1, las ventas son rápidas pero llegan a precios exorbitantes por cada chica. Así van pasando las joyas, distrito por distrito, ya cuando los clientes estaban en el bajativo, es turno del distrito 12. Las chicas suben y me asombra lo bellas que se ven, todas tienen un maquillaje dramático y oscuro que hace que sus ojos grises resalten como si fuera diamantes, sus cabellos oscuros brillan, llevan puesto un corset plateado incrustado de piedras y una falda de genero transparente de color negro. Jane está llena de miedo, Lana tiene una postura intimidante, se nota que es la mujer mayor, Cora tiembla como una hoja y Ailen tiene las mejillas rojas y parece mucho menor de lo que es. Si existes Dios por favor protégelas.

Jane alcanza la cifra más baja de toda la noche, quien gana es un hombre ya mayor y gordo, pienso que se ve hermosa, pero débil, las palabras de Johanna vuelven a mi mente, empiezo a entender su punto, nadie quiere a una joya que no brilla. Lana a pesar de que es la mayor alcanza una buena suma. El remate de Cora fue rápido y el vencedor fue un hombre bastante joven. Ailen fue el último remate, habían muchos postores así que la cifra por ella subió rápidamente, al final se la adjudicó un hombre de unos 30 años.

Estaba hecho, nuestra pesadilla comenzaba, Johanna me dio un codazo en las costillas para poder reaccionar, aún quedaban tragos por servir. Los clientes que se quedaban empezaron a pedir habitaciones, mientras que el resto terminaba sus transacciones y retiraban a sus joyas para ir a otro lugar. Eran las 11:00 de la noche, tenían 4 horas con su joya. El salón rápidamente quedo desocupado ordenamos un poco y nos mandaron a nuestras habitaciones.

No podía dormir, esperaría en vela hasta que llegaran las chicas, cerca de las 3 llego Jane, me dice que se quedó aquí y que su cliente no duro mucho. La ayudo a acostarse y se queda dormida. Lana y Cora llegan juntas, se acuestan rápidamente sin decir nada. Ya son las 3:15 cuando entra Ailen, corre a mis brazos y llora amargamente.

- ¡Katniss fue horrible, no me sueltes te lo ruego! – Verla me rompió el corazón, sentí tanta impotencia de no poder protegerla, su cuerpo temblaba descontroladamente y su llanto mojaba mi cuello, si su consuelo era que ahora estaba en mis brazos no la soltaría. Le coloco su piyama más abrigado y la llevo a mi cama y sin dejar de abrazarla, le canto hasta que se queda dormida.

_Veo tus ojos  
grises y muy abiertos  
toma tu tiempo  
mi divina criatura  
mis brazos proveerán  
atención incondicional  
Duerme pequeña, duerme  
descansa tus ojos  
hasta que el sol salga  
y estés despierta  
para iluminar, el día de todos  
nuevamente_

* * *

**Bueno ... este capitulo desarrolla mas las historias de mis personajes propios, mientras que Katniss ya esta armándose el cuento en su cabeza. Que querrá Seneca con ella?**

**Muchas gracias por leer la historia ... no saben el gusto que me da que la historia es bien recibida, dejen Review sus comentarios me animan a seguir con esta loca idea de escribir**

**Nos vemos!**

**Arroz!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola a todos! esta historia no deja de fluir así que aquí les traigo 2 capítulos wow! que estoy productiva jajajaja .**

**Muchas gracias por pasar por mi fic. **

**Se me olvido contarles que la canción del capitulo anterior no la invente yo u.u se llama Morphia's Waltz del grupo The Gathering, se las recomiendo ;D**

**Declarar que loa personajes y todo lo relacionado con LJDH son propiedad de Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

-¡Nooooo! ¡¿Porque me despiertan tan temprano?! – tapo mi cara con la almohada y estiro todo mi cuerpo, estaba a punto de ponerme a dormir otra vez cuando golpean la puerta.

-Katniss Everdeen, debe estar lista en 5 minutos.

Miro hacia mi lado y veo a Ailen durmiendo tan tranquilamente, como si el día de ayer nunca hubiera existido, parece que ellas pueden dormir hasta tarde así que me levanto en silencio al baño, me lavo la cara y me coloco mi buzo de entrenamiento.

Fuera de mi habitación se encuentra una mujer a cargo de nosotras, esperamos a 2 chicas más, la señora nos hace un gesto para que la sigamos y nos lleva hacia una sala de reuniones, al entrar encuentro a Johanna así que me siento al lado de ella.

-¡Buenos días Johanna! – No puedo evitar que me salga un bostezo.

-Muero de dolor de cabeza, sabía que no debía tomarme los tragos que sobraron de mi bandeja.

-Pues no debiste, ahora sufre las consecuencias. ¿Qué te harían si te descubrieran? - no entiendo su actitud despreocupada por todo.

-Baja tu voz chillona descerebrada, me duele la cabeza.

-No tienes remedio Johanna – ella suelta una carcajada, pero una mueca de dolor la corta, parece que de verdad le duele mucho la cabeza.

Una mujer se para frente a todas nosotras, es rubia, de ojos verdes, facciones duras pero realmente hermosas, un físico increíble.

-Diamantes, Buen día – una que otra le responde el saludos, en voz baja le pregunto a Johanna.

-¿Diamantes? - Ella pone los ojos en blanco y en el mismo volumen responde.

-Somos vírgenes, es como una categoría más – y ahora soy yo la que pone los ojos en blanco. Vuelvo a escuchas a la mujer.

-Hoy es el desfile de los tributos, el Presidente Snow dará una fiesta para los tributos, patrocinadores y todos los que trabajan para llevar a cabo los juegos. El cliente ha pedido la presencia de ustedes, solo estarán ahí para exposición, mostraran sus atributos y compartirán con todos, pero aún no se entregaran. Cuando inicien los juegos ustedes estarán en las dependencias del cliente, donde se encontraran todos, los vigilantes, mentores y patrocinadores; si el tributo de su distrito muere, se irán a remate.

-¿Y si el tributo de nuestro distrito gana? – pregunta Johanna interrumpiendo a la encargada, esta le responde con mala cara.

-La chica del distrito será entregada al campeón.

Peeta Mellark vuelve a mi mente, recuerdo como caminaba hacia el escenario y su cara de pánico que me congelo el corazón, hoy llega al capitolio y lo veré. Me vera ahora como una prostituta, quizás se arrepienta de haberme salvado, pero ahora él está en una situación peor, está casi condenado a muerte. Y vuelvo a sentir esa pena, la que me hizo llorar por él, cuando nunca había llorado por nadie más que por padre.

-Tierra llamando a descerebrada – la mano de Johanna frente a mis ojos me saca de mis pensamientos, acabo de darme cuenta que la mujer que nos estaba hablando ya no está y todas se han parado. – Vamos Katniss nos mandaron a desayunar.

Busco a las chicas entre las mesas, Ailen me hace señas con la mano muy sonriente, quede en shock ¿¡cómo es capaz de sonreír?! Realmente esta chica es muy fuerte. Me siento a su lado, la abrazo fuerte, ojala nunca nadie borre esa sonrisa de su rostro y le dedico una sonrisa. De verdad ella es como mi Prim, es capaz de sacarme una sonrisa.

-¡Hola chicas! ¿cómo amanecieron? - pregunto a todas.

-Cuando despertamos no estabas. - dice Lana con sincera preocupación.

-Nos hicieron una pequeña charla sobre que hoy era el desfile de tributos y tenemos que estar de exposición en una fiesta. – nuevamente estoy más atenta a mi cereal que a la conversación.

-Nos remataran durante los juegos – completa Johanna. Lana hace un gesto de preocupación, vuelve a tomar de su té y pregunta.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu noche Cora? – ella levanta la vista, no entiende la pregunta, ni yo tampoco.

-Creo que la única forma de enfrentar esto es no guardarnos nada, al final solo nos tenemos a nosotras. – explica Lana, Cora suspira dolorosamente y toma un poco de té.

-El cliente tenía 20 años, su padre quería que de una vez se "hiciera hombre", él estaba muy nervioso, al final él no sabía mucho que hacer y yo tenía muchos nervios, todo fue bastante rápido. El termino contándome como su padre lo presionaba para seguir el negocio familiar hasta que se cumplió la hora. La verdad es que me dio bastante pena, el joven está bajo muchas presiones. No me puedo quejar estuvo relajada la noche. – Cora se muestra bastante tranquila, ahora lo mejor a lo que podemos optar es a un cliente tranquilo.

-¿Cómo te fue anoche Jane? - vuelve a preguntar Lana.

-Ya le conté a Katniss – vuelve a tomar de su té, Lana la mira enojada. Jane resopla fastidiada.

- Yo me quede aquí, el caballero era viejo y no duro mucho, no fue muy agradable pero fue rápido, después se quedó dormido, así que creo que no me puedo quejar.

-Pero ¿de verdad estas bien? – Pregunto a Jane, siento que nos oculta sus verdaderos sentimientos, ella es la más rota.

-¡Tú no entiendes Katniss, a ti te tratan como si fueras de oro! - ella responde con odio, yo bajo la cabeza no sé cómo responder a eso.

-¡Hey! No tienes por qué responderle así a Katniss, te informo que todas estamos en la misma situación que tu - sale a mi defensa Johanna – Todas están preocupadas de ti, piensa que si las pierdes a ellas ahí si te quedaras sola en este mundo - dura y directa, a Jane se le arrancan lágrimas de los ojos, pero sin mirar a nadie toma su bandeja y se retira de la mesa. Después de un incómodo silencio Ailen toma la palabra.

-Creo que Lana tiene razón, solo nos tenemos a nosotras - Baja la mirada, sus manos tiemblan yo se las tomo rápidamente para darle confianza, ella levanta la mirada y le sonrió, ella responde mi sonrisa como siempre, vuelve a mirar a Lana y responde – Yo era virgen, no sé porque en el examen no salió así, pero preferí quedarme callada, viendo todo lo que le hacían a Katniss, me dio miedo hablar. Tenía tanto miedo cuando el cliente me saco de La Agencia, no sabía qué hacer ni que decir, el cliente fue directo e implacable, perdí la noción de las cosas, pensé que me desmayaría de tanto esfuerzo, mis piernas temblaban, mis brazos no me respondían, al principio fue muy doloroso. Al final no pude evitar llorar, pero el cliente se enojó y me dio una bofetada muy fuerte. Cuando por fin termino, el señor del transporte me tuvo que ayudar a subir, creo que me desmaye porque cuando volví a abrir los ojos estaba aquí – nuevamente lagrimas caen por sus ojos - Lo siento Katniss si te preocupe, no fui lo suficientemente fuerte – y rompe a llorar, la abrazo con todas mis fuerzas, limpio sus lágrimas, mi pequeña Ailen era virgen y el cliente ¡hasta se atrevió a pegarle!

-No llores Ailen, tranquila, yo no me enojare, siempre estaré aquí para ser tu fuerza, tranquila pequeña – La respiración de Ailen empieza a pausarse, todas nos quedamos en silencio, tratando de asimilar el relato de mi pequeña, hasta Johanna se ve afectada. De pronto Ailen se incorpora de mi abrazo y dice.

-Y a ti Lana ¿Cómo te fue? – esa es mi chica fuerte, Lana también le dedica una gran sonrisa.

-La verdad es que bastante bien ¿vieron con el mino que me fui?

-Era exquisito - dijo Johanna muerta de la risa.

- Y así de exquisito me lo hizo - Lana, Cora y Johanna morían de la risa, Ailen y yo estábamos rojas como un tomate, estas mujeres están locas, Lana deja de reír y dice - bueno creo que tampoco me puedo quejar – Vuelve a mirar a Johanna y explotan de la risa.

-Son unas sinvergüenzas - le digo a Lana, también me han contagiado la risa aunque no puedo quitar el rojo de mis mejillas.

-Eres una maestra Lana - Johanna hacia como unas reverencias, cosa que causo que Ailen también riera y al final entre burlas terminamos nuestro desayuno.

Con Johanna nos tenemos que dirigir a vestuario, nos miden por todos lados y después la señora me dice que a las 3 de la tarde debo venir a probármelo. Decidimos ir al gimnasio por lo que queda de la mañana, al terminar nos duchamos y almorzamos. Ya cerca de las 3 estoy de nuevo en vestuario.

- Katniss Everdeen - miro hacia quien me llama, es un hombre de piel oscura, pelo café y ojos verdes, lleva una camisa y pantalón negro y como único detalle sus ojos delineados en color dorado, para ser del capitolio se ve bastante normal e incluso lo encuentro guapo - pasa por favor.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

Entro a la misma sala llena de trajes, el saca un vestido y me ayudo a ponermelo, es color negro, con unas plumas rojas en los hombros un corsé negro bordado de piedras en colores rojos, y una falda hasta el suelo de encaje negro y transparencia, con un gran tajo que muestra mi pierna.

-Te queda perfecto chica en llamas.

-¿Porque me dices así? – el ríe y me toma la mano para que gire, al hacerlo noto como mi falda se quema, paro en seco asustada y las llamas desaparecen. Vuelvo a girar y las llamas vuelven a brillas, ahora ya no tengo miedo, no siento calor y al verme al espejo se ven verdaderas, realmente soy "una chica en llamas".

-Soy Cinna, estilista del distrito 12, me han pedido que te prepare a ti también para la fiesta – se sienta a mi lado y empieza a revisar mi falda y luego mi corsé – ¿cómo terminaste en este horrible lugar?

-Protegiendo a mí hermana.

-Muy valiente chica en llamas ¿te han hablado de causar una impresión?

-Sí, pero realmente no sé cómo hacerlo- Cinna deja de revisar mi vestido para mirarme fijamente.

-Lo que le importa a la gente de acá es lo de afuera, no dejes que nadie toque tu corazón, pero hazle creer que eres la mejor y nadie te hará daño. Yo te ayudo con el vestido, te deseo toda la suerte del mundo Katniss.

-Gracias – y ni una palabra más me sale después de todo lo que él me ha dicho.

Me ayuda a sacarme el vestido y me manda al salón de estética. Ahí los mismos 3, Venia, Octavia y Flavius, se ponen a trabajar en mí, me bañan, me depilan, echan cremas, me peinan y maquillan; al terminar vuelvo a ser la versión mejorada de Katniss. Llevo un cintillo de trenzas y el pelo atrás suelto y mi maquillaje es color negro, delineado dramático, me recuerda el maquillaje de las chicas en el remate, hace que mis ojos grises brillen como diamantes. Después nos traen los vestidos, me veo impresionante, ni yo me reconozco, al girar mi vestido nacen llamas, el corsé negro hace que mis pechos se vean grandes y me crea curvas increíbles y a cada paso el tajo en la falda hace que se vea toda mi pierna derecha. Veo a Johanna y lleva el mismo modelo de vestido mío, pero el de ella es verde su corsé lo rodea ramas y hojas reales y en sus pestañas tiene pequeñas hojas, representa a la empresa forestal de su distrito.

Una mujer se acerca a nosotras, nos pregunta.

- Johanna Mason ¿Cuál será su atributo?

- Hare un baile con hachas – la señora anota lo que Johanna dice, yo la quedo mirando con cara de interrogación, la señora se dirige a mí.

- ¿y usted señorita Everdeen cuál será su atributo? – pongo cara de no entiendo nada, Johanna pone los ojos en blanco.

-Es un show sexy que tienes que hacer mostrando algún talento ¿no escuchaste en la reunión descerebrada?

- Pues … no

-Pues… piense rápido señorita - y la mujer me mira con cara de tener poca paciencia. Muero de miedo solo tengo un talento que es el arco, pero no creo que pueda hacer nada sexy con él. Solo tengo algo más pero ¡qué vergüenza! No sé si podre.

-Cantaré – le respondo a la señora no muy segura, ella anota en su hoja y se dirige a otro Diamante.

- ¿Cantas? - Johanna me pregunta totalmente contrariada.

- Sí, pero era algo que quería mantener en secreto - No puedo estar más enojada, pero será mejor hacerse los ánimos y recordar la canción que le cantaba mi padre a mi madre.

La mansión Snow es enorme, con grandes jardines con hermosas flores e imponentes árboles y alrededor estatuas de antaño, nos hacen entrar a un gran salón donde ya están preparando todo para la fiesta, nos llevan a una sala lateral que será como una zona especial para hombres, hay 12 tubos de cristal y nos dicen que ahí estaremos en la exhibición para después salir a compartir con los invitados. Yo no puedo evitar mirar hacia arriba, todo es tan grande que me asombra, por ultimo frente al gran salón hay un telón donde se proyectara la transmisión obligatoria del desfile de tributos. Media hora más tarde empieza la transmisión, se ve a Caesar Flickerman dando inicio a los 74ª Juegos del Hambre, las galerías llenas de gente, con trajes extraños y colores vivos, se muestra un palco especial donde están los patrocinadores y al inicio del himno se ve el primer carruaje.

Al final de la fila de carros aparece los tributos del distrito 12, Peeta y Delly llevan unos trajes negros que desprenden fuego pero como brazas de carbón, no como las llamas del mío, me doy cuenta de que Cinna decía la verdad, el también vistió a la los chicos, Peeta se ve fuerte y hermoso, las mujeres gritan por él, Delly es hija de comerciantes, su cabello rubio cae en ondas y sus ojos verdes brillan, se veía incluso más alta y delgada de lo que realmente es, Peeta le toma la mano y la alzan juntos en saludo al público y la gente los ama, gritan sus nombres y el distrito, Cuando por fin llegan al centro de la plaza el presidente Snow hace un breve discurso y así se da por concluido el desfile.

Llego el momento de nervios, mi estómago se hace un nudo, nos hacen entrar en los tubos y luego de un rato el salón se empieza a llenar, los hombres pasan al frente de nosotras y nos evalúan, veo a las demás que hacen movimientos sensuales, arquean sus espaldas o muestran su escote, empiezo a imitarlas aunque creo que no me sale tan bien, luego de un tiempo aparece Snow acompañado de Seneca y los tributos masculinos, mi corazón se acelera, ruego a Dios que Peeta no me reconozca, empezaron por la chica del 1 así que aún están muy lejos para ver bien, unos minutos después veo a Seneca frente a mí, sonríe ampliamente y comenta algo con el presidente Snow, estoy muy nerviosa, pero veo que Peeta se aleja un poco y no observa a ninguna así que no se da cuenta de que estoy en él tubo o quizás mi maquillaje me oculta bien, no lo sé.

Luego de un tiempo, donde los caballeros compartieron y tomaron, nos dejan salir, trato de estar lo más lejos de Peeta posible, cuando una de las mujeres a cargo de nosotras nos ordena en fila y nos dice que llego la hora de mostrar nuestros atributos, nuevamente mi estómago se contrae, trato de tararear la canción en mi mente, tratando de recordarla. Johanna hace un baile con 2 hachas, hacia malabares con ellas y hasta parecía que en algunos momentos se cortaría pero con destreza los evitaba, al terminar todos le aplauden y chiflan, hasta el presidente Snow ríe con ánimos. Mi compañera va y me toma de los hombros me susurra palabras tranquilizadoras, vuelvo a repasar mentalmente que voy a hacer hasta que me doy cuenta que me toca a mí.

Camino hacia el frente del escenario donde se encuentra un micrófono de pie, una señora me acompañara solo con un arpa, cuento hasta 3 mentalmente, la señora empieza a tocar la intro, respiro profundo, ahí vamos.

_Un señuelo  
hay algo oculto en cada sensación  
ella parece sospechar  
parece descubrir  
en mi debilidad  
los vestigios de una hoguera  
oh mi corazón se vuelve delator  
traicionándome  
por descuido  
fui víctima de todo alguna vez  
ella lo puede percibir  
ya nada puede impedir  
en mi fragilidad  
es el curso de las cosas  
oh mi corazón se vuelve delator  
se abren mis esposas  
Un suave látigo  
una premonición  
evocan llagas en las manos  
un dulce palpito  
la clave intima  
se van cayendo de mis labios  
Un señuelo  
hay algo oculto en cada sensación  
ella parece sospechar  
parece descubrir  
en mí  
que aquel amor  
es como un océano de fuego  
oh mi corazón se vuelve delator  
la fiebre volverá  
de nuevo  
Un suave látigo  
una premonición  
evocan llagas en las manos  
un dulce palpito  
la clave intima  
se van cayendo de mis labios  
Como un mantra  
de mis labios  
de mis labios_

Canto con pasión, arqueo mi espalda y muestro mi pierna, giro para que mi vestido arda en llamas, todo al suave ritmo de la canción, la canto casi susurrando. Todos están callados, atentos a cada movimiento hasta que lo veo. Peeta me ha reconocido, sus ojos están abiertos como platos y su boca abierta toca el suelo realmente esta impactado, solo lo saca de su impacto un codazo de su mentor y en la última frase _de mis labios _lo miro directamente a los ojos y podría jurar que vi una lágrima fugas atravesar su mejilla. Todos me aplauden y gritan, están extasiados por mi presentación, bajo el escenario y me dirijo a Johanna.

-¡Felicitaciones chica en llamas! - Johanna me abraza con fuerza, mi respiración empieza a pausarse - estuviste caliente mujer, quien lo diría.

Juntas nos dirigimos al salón, hombres se nos acercan y conversan sobre banalidades y nuestra muestra de atributos, nosotras sonreímos cortésmente, no debo olvidar que este es nuestro trabajo. Johanna me alcanza un trago y como la presentación me dejo las mejillas rojas me lo tomo de un solo golpe. La música empieza a sonar y el tributo del distrito 2 me saca a bailar, Cato. No dejamos de dar vueltas por la pista y el acerca su cuerpo en cada movimiento, siento que me estoy mareada y que tengo mucha más calor, cuando la música se detiene doy un paso al lado, Johanna me sujeta y con una sonrisa le digo a Cato que necesito ir al baño, Johanna me lleva de un brazo, entramos al baño y tomo grandes bocanadas de agua, me mojo la nuca y la frente, tratando de que baje el calor y mi mareo, me sujeto del lavamanos tratando de relajar mi respiración, la puerta del baño se abre y escuchamos.

-¿Katniss? – Ambas nos giramos nerviosas, Peeta estaba ahí en el baño de mujeres, esto nos podría causar problemas. El me mira con miedo como si le fuera a decir que no soy Katniss y que todo es su imaginación. Le sonrió y el suelta todo su aire de pronto, camina 3 pasos hacia mí y me abraza con fuerza, me cubre con sus fuertes brazos.

-Dios Katniss estas viva – me acaricia la cara – estas viva – hunde su cara en mi cuello y aspira – estas viva – me vuelve a abrazar con fuerza, comprobando una vez más que soy real – estas viva.

* * *

**Doble capitulo wow, bueno la verdad es que era uno pero salio tan largo que lo dividí xD quiero darle las gracias a todos los que ya siguen la historia, sus palabras solo me dan animo, yo trabajo para ustedes. **

**En especial quisiera dedicarle este cap a Angiiee7 Muchas gracias por tus palabras y ánimos este capitulo donde por fin aparece Peeta es para ti :D**

**La canción que canta Katniss se llama Corazón Delator de Soda Stereo muy buena se las recomiendo.**

**Recuerden dejar Reviews sus comentarios solo me hacen mejor.**

**Nos vemos Pronto**

**Arroz!**


	7. Capitulo 7

**Hola a todos! Como están? espero que super, aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo, espero lo disfruten :D**

**Declarar que los personajes y todo lo relacionado con Los Juegos del Hambre pertenecen a Suzanne Collins**

* * *

**Capitulo 7:**

Peeta me suelta despacio, abro mis ojos cuando ya no siento su calor, nos miramos fijamente, no sé qué responder a su gesto, miro a Johanna con preocupación, como siempre entiende mi silencio y dice.

-Iré a vigilar la puerta, no se demoren – sin más sale del baño. Vuelvo a mirar a Peeta ¿Qué le digo? ¿le explico lo que soy ahora? ¿le pregunto sobre los juegos? Me siento pésimo, ahora todo está mal para los dos. Pero él dice lo mejor que puede haberme dicho en esta situación.

-Prim y tu madre están bien Katniss, mi padre deja que Prim venda su queso en la panadería y le entrega toda la ganancia, yo les llevaba pan todas las mañanas, tu madre trabaja de lleno como curandera en La Veta, tu amigo Gale caza para ellas. – el relajo que recorre mi cuerpo es tal que me recuesto sobre la pared.

-Muchas gracias joven Mellark, nuevamente estoy en deuda contigo.

-No tienes por qué agradecer nada – me sonríe ampliamente - ahora que yo no estoy mi padre me prometió seguir ayudándolas.

- No merezco toda esa ayuda – bajo la cabeza avergonzada.

-Te la mereces, lo que hiciste por Prim fue valiente, un verdadero sacrificio – mira hacia el piso y sus mejillas se tiñen de rojo - ¿Cómo estas tu Katniss? – yo entiendo a qué se refiere, él ha entendido que tengo que dar otra clase de "servicios", me asombra su discreción y en sus ojos no veo desprecio.

-Estoy bien, Joven Mellark. De verdad no me ha pasado nada malo.

-Dime Peeta por favor. – necesito preguntarlo.

-¿Tienes miedo Peeta? – su mirada es profunda, como un océano lleno de secretos, nuevamente me abraza y me habla al oído.

-Sí, pero nunca tanto como la mañana que supe que te habían capturado, pensé que nunca te volvería a ver, pero estoy contento - nuevamente me mira y sonríe dulcemente – Agradezco a Dios de haberte puesto en mi camino una última vez, antes de partir a mi muerte, pude abrazarte al fin, así que la verdad que ahora estoy contento - vuelve a sonreírme y yo no puedo creer lo que escuche ¿Qué quiso decirme exactamente? ¿Por qué el me causa la sensación de ser alguien importante en mi corazón? ¿y todo por el pan? La voz de Johanna me alerta.

-Vamos Katniss llevamos mucho tiempo aquí – vuelvo a mirar a Peeta el me abraza.

-Peeta no digas eso – sujeto su rostro con mis manos y lo miro directamente a los ojos, tratando de llegar a su corazón, quiero que entienda que estas palabras son sinceras – La gente del capitolio solo le importa lo de afuera, no dejes que nadie toque tu corazón y hazles creer que eres el mejor, así nadie te hará daño – parafraseo a Cinna – prométeme que lucharas y que ganaras los juegos – me mira con resignación, no cree que él pueda ser capaz - ¡Prométemelo!

-Lo prometo Katniss.

-De verdad Peeta, vuelve a mí, por favor – el habré los ojos con asombro, ni yo sé lo que quise decir en realidad, nos abrazamos y el me susurra _lo prometo _lo abrazo con más fuerza tengo miedo de que sea la primera y la última vez que esté en sus brazos.

Nos separamos lentamente, le dedico una sonrisa quiero que me vea fuerte, camina hacia la puerta sin dejar de mirarme y justo antes de salir dice.

-Lo prometo Katniss.

Johanna entra al baño, tras dejar salir a Peeta, me toma los hombros y me dirige al salón, yo camino en modo automático, todo sigue igual aunque ahora los hombres están más borrachos. Poco tiempo después nos dicen que nos vamos a La Agencia, mientras camino hacia la salida de servicio miro una última vez al salón en busca de Peeta, pero no lo encuentro. Al llegar lloro amargamente en los brazos de Ailen, lloro porque ya no puedo estar con mi familia, porque estoy en esta porquería de prostíbulo, porque todas aquí sufren, porque Peeta fue cosechado y porque dijo que al verme era feliz.

Los días pasan a través de la rutina, hasta que llega el día de las entrevistas, nos avisan que mañana temprano nos dirigiremos al canal, las chicas han sido compradas durante estos días, los clientes pueden venir y pedir una chica para toda la noches o puede venir al remate y en casos especiales como el mío son los trabajos que involucran a toda La Agencia. Con las chicas hablamos de cada cliente, tratamos de ver el vaso medio lleno y nos consolamos, hasta Jane ha abierto un poco su corazón, está más con nosotras. Aunque yo aún no les cuento nada sobre Peeta.

Nuevamente hay transmisión obligatoria, antes de las entrevistas Caesar da a conocer los puntajes de los tributos, Delly se saca un 7 y Peeta un 8, no están mal aunque no se sabe que paso ni que mostraron ante los vigilantes, es secreto. Después de un rato vuelve la transmisión en vivo, el teatro está lleno de gente de la alta sociedad del Capitolio, van pasando cada uno de los tributos y solo tienen 3 minutos de entrevista, poco tiempo para hacerse notar ante los patrocinadores.

Por fin le toca al distrito 12, la primera en subir al Plató es Delly, se ve preciosa, lleva un vestido rojo ceñido al cuerpo con cola de sirena, lleva pedrería en el corsé y un moño alto, bromea sobre el estofado de cordero y que está dispuesta a todo para ganar, se ve decidida y hermosa, de seguro no pasara desapercibida, al final del tiempo ella se para frente a todos y gira para mostrar como su vestido se convierte en llamas, un efecto igual a mi vestido en la fiesta y así terminan sus 3 minutos.

Mi corazón se acelera cuando veo a Peeta, lleva un traje negro con adornos de llamas, el también bromea con Caesar sobre las duchas y como dejan en él un olor a rosas, sonrió porque me ha hecho caso él tiene a todos en la palma de su mano con su encanto. De pronto el animador le pregunta.

- _Peeta cuéntanos ¿hay una chica especial en el distrito 12? _

-_No, no hay ninguna._

-_¿Un chico guapo como tú? Tiene que haber una chica especial. Venga, ¿cómo se llama?_

-_Bueno, hay una, llevo enamorado de ella desde que tengo uso de razón, pero estoy bastante seguro de que ella no sabía nada de mí hasta la cosecha._

-_¿Tiene a otro?_

-_No lo sé, aunque les gusta a muchos chicos._

-_Entonces te diré lo que tienes que hacer: gana y vuelve a casa. Así no podrá rechazarte, ¿eh?_

- _Creo que no funcionaría. Ganar... no ayudará, en mi caso._

-_¿Por qué no?_

- _Porque... Porque... ella está aquí conmigo._

Mi corazón se hunde, al escuchar esto, Peeta se ve sonrojado y Delly se encuentra igual, le da una dulce sonrisa en respuesta y todos en el teatro aplauden y gritan dándole ánimo, Los trágicos amantes del distrito 12 se enfrentaran a la arena y ambos pueden morir. Ailen me abraza por la espalda y dejo mi cabeza en su hombro, no entiendo porque mi corazón siente esta desazón.

* * *

**u.u nooo porque dijo eso Peeta! Katniss tendrá que decidir si quiere saber esa respuesta, ademas en el próximo capitulo empiezan los juegos u.u**

**Bueno muchas gracias a todos por poner la historia en sus favoritos y sus Reviews, con esta historia estoy cumpliendo un sueño. cualquier critica sera bien recibida**

**nos vemos pronto, saludos**

**Arroz!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola a todos! espero que estén muy bien, aquí les traigo un nuevo cap de fic y aunque reconozco que me costo mucho escribirlo era necesario para que la historia fluya nuevamente, disfruten!**

**Declarar que los personajes y todo lo relacionado con Los Juegos del Hambre pertenecen a Suzanne Collins**

* * *

**Capitulo 8**

Entramos a la habitación, Johanna nos sigue, Ailen aun viene de mi brazo y nos sentamos en las camas, Lana rompe el silencio.

- Katniss ¿nos vas a contar que pasa con el hijo del panadero?

- No pasa nada – me apresuro a contestar y aunque es la verdad, mi reacción frente a todo lo que pasa con él demuestra otra cosa. Pero ni yo sé que cosa es.

-Ya ... y yo nací ayer – ironías de Lana, no se detendrá hasta saber la verdad, suspiro resignada.

-De verdad no pasa nada, solo lo conozco del colegio y me da pena todo lo que le pasa, es un buen chico.

-¿Entonces porque estuvieron 15 minutos en el baño a solas? – Lana me ha pillado, mi cara de asombro es para foto, miro a Johanna y ella encoge los hombros como si no hubiera hecho nada.

-Me dijo que mi familia estaba bien y que la estaban ayudando – todas me miran con cara de asombro – ¿Qué más creían?

- Lo siento por contarles, pero me preocupas, estar con un hombre sin ser comprada por él tiene un castigo – dice Johanna.

-¿Cuál?

-50 latigazos – el silencio vuelve a la habitación, nunca pensé que ocuparan castigo físico, como si prostituirnos no fuera suficiente, me cabrea este lugar.

- ¿Por qué te sentiste tan mal cuando el chico dijo que le gustaba Delly? – Lana lanzo la pregunta que menos quería, ni yo entiendo mi reacción.

-No lo sé - la pena que siento al recordar esa imagen, la garganta se me aprieta y mis ojos amenazan con soltar lágrimas, pero me aguanto.

-Te gusta el joven Mellark, de eso no hay dudas.

- Me preocupa eso descerebrada, no tienes que permitir que nadie sepa que él te afecta, porque lo usaran en tu contra, así son aquí. – miro directamente a Johanna y tiene una expresión seria, no anda con bromas. Ahora si se me cae una lagrima pero me la limpio rápidamente.

-¡Da lo mismo lo que siento! – respondo con rabia, no es hacia ellas sino hacia la situación – ¡el mañana ira a los juegos donde puede morir y yo soy una puta! no te preocupes Johanna seguiré tu consejo.

-Sera mejor irnos a acostar ya es tarde, nos vemos mañana Katniss – Johanna corta la conversación y sale de la habitación, Ailen se acuesta conmigo y me duermo mientras ella me consuela.

Despierto temprano, me voy a duchar y al salir ya vestida las chicas están despiertas, todas me abrazan y me desean suerte, Ailen se tira a mis brazos.

- Animo Katniss todo saldrá bien – me dedica un de sus grandes sonrisas, la abrazo.

Me dirijo al salón de estética, en cuanto llego se ponen a trabajar en mí, depilación, baños, cremas, uñas y cabello. Ya me he aprendido la rutina, cuando por fin quedan conformes con mi apariencia veo a Johanna, también esta lista así que nos mandan a vestuario.

Caminamos en silencio, creo que ella también está nerviosa, pero jamás lo reconocerá, es muy orgullosa. Nos dan a cada una unos pantalones ajustadísimos y un top, simple pero que marca todas las curvas de nuestro cuerpo, la única diferencia es que la ropa de Johanna es verde y la mía es negra. Nos mandan a desayunar antes de partir, nos sentamos juntos con las chicas.

-¿A qué hora parten chicas? – pregunta Cora.

-En un ratito más, a las 11 debemos estar en el canal – respondo como siempre, más interesada en mi té que en la conversación.

-Cuídense chicas, recuerden no abrir su corazón – nos dice Lana, se ve preocupada.

- No te preocupes Jefa yo cuido a esta descerebrada – le pego un codazo a Johanna, pero ahora todas reímos. La frase de Lana me queda dando vueltas.

-¿Cómo cuido mi corazón? – mi pregunta corta las risas, creo que es demasiado profundo para esta hora de la mañana. A Lana se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas, pero me responde.

-Mis besos son solo para mi novio, eso lo guardo para mí – nuevamente todas nos quedamos en silencio, Lana se quita una lagrima traicionera de sus ojos y vuelve a sonreírnos – Cuídense chicas que las quiero volver a ver.

-Gracias Lana nos veremos pronto - les sonrió a todas sinceramente.

Por fin llegó la hora, nos suben a un furgón y salimos de La Agencia, todas las chicas son aproximadamente de mi edad, todas muy hermosas y cada una llevaba un color distinto de ropa, no quería que llegara este día, daría lo que fuera para que Peeta tenga un día más de descanso, un día más sin juegos. La ciudad está llena de vida, todos entusiastas porque empieza la celebración nacional, la gente se reúne en las pantallas gigantes que hay en las plazas y parques, pienso si las estadísticas están a favor de Peeta.

Llegamos a un gran edificio, el furgón entra a su estacionamiento, está lleno de gente moviéndose por todos lados, caminamos por unos pasillos, llegando a un gran patio interior que tiene una carpa y sillones por alrededor al frente hay dos pantalla gigante, una con las probabilidades de cada tributo, Peeta está en el número 10, Delly en el 15. La otra pantalla está el escudo del capitolio, supongo que hay transmitirán los juegos. Nos llevan a un salón, también hay una pantalla gigante con el escudo, tiene un bar y un pequeño escenario, mesas y sillones, al otro lado se extiende un buffet. De seguro será un salón para los hombres, para que nos puedan ver y llevar a cabo los remates. Una de las mujeres encargada de nosotros nos dice.

-Chicas, pedirle que se comporten, sean amables, coquetas y educadas. Cuando el tributo de su distrito muera, se dirigen a este escenario para el remate y después estarán con su cliente hasta la mañana siguiente. ¡Que la suerte este de su parte Diamantes! – que ironía porque la suerte está muy lejos de mi hace tiempo – Cuando vuelvan a La Agencia, las revisaremos así que nos daremos cuenta si no terminan el trabajo, eso lleva a un castigo - me coloco pálida recordando los 50 latigazos, Johanna aprieta mi mano.

-Animo Katniss, será el primer trabajo de muchos, así que mejor lo afrontamos con ánimo – le sonrió a Johanna, recuerdo las palabras de Cinna, las mismas que le dije a Peeta y me prometo luchar como se lo pedí a él.

Nos sentamos en unos sillones, total los clientes no vendrán hasta después del baño de sangre, suena el himno del capitolio y sale en pantalla Caesar Flickerman muy emocionado porque los tributos ya están en la arena y solo falta minutos para que todo empiece, hablan cosas como el clima y la temperatura ambiental y recuerdan las entrevistas de ayer, dedican más tiempo a la declaración de Peeta. Caesar grita emocionado _¡Que empiece la cuenta regresiva!_

Si solo pudiera salvarlo ahora como él lo hiso hace años con su pan, veo como se abren las plataformas que dan paso a los tributos emergiendo del suelo, en un recorrido rápido encuentro a Peeta, está asustado realmente asustado, pero mira a su alrededor viendo la arena, que es un gran bosque, un lago a un costado y de frente a una extensa pradera de trigo. Y mi corazón duele, duele como si le clavaran un puñal un dolor tan intenso que pareciera que ya no puedo respirar y dejara de funcionar.

10 … 9 … 8 … 7 ... 6 … 5 … 4 … por favor corre al bosque … 3 … 2 … por favor Dios protégelo …1 … suena el gong.

Los tributos profesionales corren a la Cornucopia, otros corren desorientados, Delly corre al bosque mientras que Peeta va por una mochila, lo derriban, pero la chica del 2 mata al tributo que atacaba a Peeta, vuelve a tirar un cuchillo él lo bloquea con su mochila y sale corriendo al bosque, vuelvo a respirar ha salido del baño de sangre.

-¡Oh no! - exclama Johanna, miro a la pantalla y muestran al tributo del 7 muerto por un profesional. La abrazo, pero ella quita rápidamente mis brazos.

-Quería quedarme más tiempo contigo, chica en llamas, pero bueno te deseo suerte y recuerda esconde a Peeta en lo profundo de tu corazón para que nadie lo ocupe en tu contra, se fuerte.

-Lo prometo – y sonreímos, Johanna se dirige al escenario y yo me levanto porque los clientes estarán por llegar.

La sala se llena rápidamente, hay 6 chicas a remate incluido Johanna, un maestro de ceremonia comienza las pujas, mientras sirven tragos y comida, las chicas pasan adelante una por una, cuando llega el turno de Johanna alcanza buen precio y el cliente es de unos 40 años. Ella me mira por última vez antes de bajar el escenario le sonrió tratando de darle ánimos ella me sonríe de vuelta y después desaparece tras una puerta de servicio, ahora me he quedado sola. El día pasa así, hombres tomando y comiendo, riendo junto a nosotras y yo miro de reojo la pantalla cuando enfocan a Peeta caminando por el bosque.

Dos días después muestran como Peeta despierta rodeado de fuego, un gran incendio lo rodea, el corre desesperado, pero bolas de fuego cruzan su camino, hasta que una choca en su pierna, pero el incendio no cesa así que corre olvidándose de su herida hasta que llega a un rio. Respiro relajada, pero justo en ese momento es pillado por el grupo de profesionales Peeta vuelve a correr pero ahora más lento por su herida en la pierna, encuentra un árbol y lo escala, los profesionales tratan de alcanzarlo pero él ya está muy alto, el grupo decide acampar ahí y esperar a que el baje para matarlo. Ahora Peeta revisa su quemadura que se extiende por todo su muslo, su rostro muestra el dolor que le causa pero no emite ni un sonido. Vuelvo a sentarme en un sillón dando la espalda a la pantalla cuando siento que alguien se siente a mi lado, alzo mi mirada y veo a Haymitch Abernathy.

- Ahora te recuerdo Katniss Everdeen, eres la cazadora, te andaba buscando.

- ¿buscándome señor?

-Peeta te mando un mensaje, dijo que cumpliría su promesa y volverá a ti – y no puedo evitar reír como una boba, de verdad él va a luchar, pero recuerdo que no se me debe notar que él me importa así que borro mi sonrisa.

-Peeta está muy mal herido ¿tiene algún patrocinador para enviarle una medicina?

-Si, la medicina esta lista, pero Seneca Crane no la quiere enviar, solo me falta convencerlo a él.

- ¡Pero como, el solo la tiene que enviar! – Estoy enojada, Peeta sufre y solo por el capricho de un hombre no puede enviarse su medicina.

- Los vigilantes manejan la arena a su antojo, si Crane quiere a Peeta muerto solo le vasta apretar un par de botones – noto la angustia del mentor, miro rápidamente a mi alrededor pero no lo encuentro.

-¿Ha visto al Sr. Crane? – el me mira con cara de ¿Qué harás?

-Está en la carpa principal.

Dejo a Haymitch solo, corro a buscar un vaso al bar y me dirijo a la carpa, no sé si pueda ir hacia allá, pero no me importa lograre que ese tipo le envié la medicina a Peeta sea como sea. Espero hasta que deje el grupo donde está conversando, el me ve y sonríe yo extiendo mi brazo dándole a entender que le ofrezco el trago.

- Chica en llamas, no deberías estar aquí en la carpa.

- Entonces acompáñeme al salón – me giro y camino de vuelta, me bajo un poco más el top dándole más vista a mi escote y contorneo la cadera hasta el punto de sentirme estúpida, pero cuando vuelvo a mirar a Crane él sonríe y me sigue como un perrito.

- Quisiera pedirle un favor - le digo cuando llegamos a la seguridad de una esquina en el salón de hombres, le pongo carita de súplica y le dejo más a la vista mi escote.

-¿y cuál sería chica del 12? – no puede dejar de mirar mi cuerpo, elimino mi incomodidad, porque lo necesito comiendo de mi mano.

-Envié la medicina al chico de mi distrito – le suelto así no más, su cara de bobo cambia rápidamente, mirándome fijamente me dice.

-No, yo quiero ser el primero Katniss - transpiro frío tras escucharlo, Crane tiene su punto, pero si no me esfuerzo Peeta podría morir.

-Antes, después ¡¿qué importa?! – me acerco a su oído para susurrarle – lo importante es que si envía esa medicina, yo le prometo una noche memorable de sexo – le acaricio suavemente su pecho hasta llegar a su hombría, muero de miedo, jamás había acariciado a un hombre así, él me sonríe.

- Si el chico muere ahora, la podre tener ahora – respira agitadamente, pero no deja de sonreír ante mi atrevimiento, vuelve a tomar del trago que le traje.

- Si eso pasa, comprara una roca para su cama – y para demostrarle mi convicción me alejo de él un paso.

- Eso es abusar de lo que te deseo mujer – sonríe y se acerca nuevamente a mí, me sujeta un pecho con fuerza sobre la ropa, mi respiración se acelera.

- Se lo prometo Sr. Crane la mejor noche de su vida – vuelvo a usar mi cara suplicante. Me suelta y ríe fuertemente.

- Está bien chica en llamas, has sabido usar bien tus cartas, esperare y cuando llegue el momento espero mi recompensa.

- Así será señor – le sonrió abiertamente.

- Iré a mandarle la medicina al chico – y sin más se da vuelta y sale del salón.

Voy hacia la barra a tomar un jugo, no puedo parar de temblar y siento mucha calor, en mi mente puedo escuchar como Johanna me diría _¡Que perra Katniss! _y no puedo parar de reír.

Al atardecer Peeta recibe la medicina, al aplicarse la crema su rostro se relaja instantáneamente, al fin puede descansar un rato sobre la rama. Al día siguiente Peeta logra escapar del árbol gracias a la idea de Rue, la pequeña tributo del 11, al deja caer un nido de Rastrevíspulas sobre los profesionales, pero él también fue picado.

Los días pasan y ya estoy cansada de estar aquí, Peeta la ha pasado mal, hizo alianza con Rue, pero tras eliminar la comida de los profesionales el tributo del 1 encuentra a la niña y la mata, se muestra como Peeta le canta hasta que ella se duerme, trato de tragarme las lágrimas porque hay 2 chicas a rematar, el Diamante del 3 rompe a llorar cuando un caballero la gana, grita para que la dejen ir y entre 3 guardias la tuvieron que bajar del escenario y sacarla por una puerta lateral. En la noche hacen un anuncio, una nueva regla permitiría a dos vencedores siempre y cuando sean del mismo distrito, Peeta grita fuerte por Delly y se pone en su búsqueda.

Para sumarle a mi ánimo ahora mi corazón esta abatido, muestran como Peeta ayuda a Delly que está muy mal herida, la abriga y cuida su fiebre e incluso comparten algunos besos, conversan de sus juegos de infancia y duermen abrazados en la cueva. Ya no me merezco a Peeta, ni a ningún hombre, ahora soy para el mejor postor, él ni nadie querrá estar con una mujer de mi reputación, así que mejor arrancarlo de mi corazón antes que sea más difícil olvidar. ¡Está decidido! Peeta Mellark no es nada para mí y mientras veo como el arriesga su vida por Delly en el banquete yo voy a tomar un trago en la barra y conversar de banalidades con los hombres del salón.

Hoy anunciaron que era el último día de los juegos, a medio día la arena se oscurece y una jauría de mutos en forma de lobos, van en casería de los tributos, primero encuentran al tributo del 11, después muestran como Peeta y Delly corren de la mano hasta llegar a la cornucopia, suben a ella pero justo un muto alcanza la pierna de Peeta hiriéndolo gravemente, arriba encuentran a cato y entre los 3 luchan cuerpo a cuerpo, al final Peeta logra derribarlo y los mutos de encargan de él. En ese momento las trompetas suenan anunciando:

_"Damas y caballeros les presento a los vencedores de 74ª Juegos del Hambre, Delly Cartwright y Peeta Mellark, Tributos del distrito 12"_

Tapo mi cara para que no vean mi sonrisa y mi llanto, Peeta ha cumplido su promesa, ha ganado los juegos y volverá a mí.

* * *

**Ahhh! Peeta es el vencedor y Katniss sera su premio ... se viene el Lemon jajajajaja**

**yeyuperez**** Maldita universidad nos quita todos los placeres de la vida, como te entiendo, pero gracias por volver a leer, espero la historia te entretenga y te saque de la realidad un ratito, por lo menos yo así lo tomo cuando leo ... éxito en la U!**

**Muchas gracias a todos por sus favoritos, alarmas y sus reviews, también agradecer a todos los lectores anónimos por dedicarse a leer mi historia, muchas gracias.**

**Nos leemos**

**Arroz!**


	9. Capitulo 9

**Hola a todas! espero que estén super, aquí les traigo un nuevo cap, disfruten**

**Declarar que los personajes y todo lo relacionado con Los Juegos del Hambre pertenecen a Suzanne Collins**

* * *

**Capitulo 9**

-¡Que perra Katniss! – grito Johanna, yo le hacía gestos para que bajara el volumen, mis mejillas ya no podían estar más rojas.

-¡Sabía que dirías eso! – río de buena gana, empiezo a conocer a esta mujer.

-Te manoseaste con Crane ¡¿Qué más querías que dijera?! - ella tampoco paraba de reír – ¡¿Quién eres y que hiciste con Katniss?!

-¡Tonta! Solo lo hice por Peeta.

- Entonces no quiero pensar hasta donde llegarías por el vencedor – Johanna ponía cara de falsa indignación y ambas nos partimos de la risa.

Por fin me habían traído a La Agencia, estaba cansadísima de estar en el canal, conversar con gente desagradable, no poder ver a las chicas. Me explicaron que mi trabajo será la noche de la entrevista final y han dicho por la televisión que será en dos días más, quizás Peeta y Delly necesitan descansar y reponer fuerzas, al fin y al cabo estuvieron un poco más de dos semanas en la arena. Termino mi secuencia de ejercicios y junto a Johanna nos dirigimos a las duchas, no hay nadie más, así que me decido preguntar.

-¿Cómo te fue con tu cliente? – hubo un momento de silencio, después ella suspira pesadamente.

- No me fue mal, el cliente fue cuidadoso y tenía mucha experiencia - se quedó pensando un momento y volvió a suspirar – pero ahora entiendo lo que sienten las chicas, pero prefiero no darle mucha vuelta al asunto – y la chica fuerte de 7 ya no se veía tan fuerte, sino una mujer quebrada y esa imagen me dolió, nos quedamos un rato en silencio hasta que dijo.

-¡Igual tuve dos orgasmos increíbles! ¡es la mejor sensación del mundo! – me pongo roja otra vez y ella no para de reír por mi reacción - ¿y aun te pones roja? ¡mojigata!

-¡Johanna no tienes arreglo! – le pego un codazo y terminamos nuestras duchas riendo por las ocurrencias de mi compañera.

Los días pasaron rápido y ya era el día de la entrevista final, los vencedores serian coronados y yo tenía que entregarme a Peeta, no sabía si reír o llorar. Me bañe antes de ir al salón de estética y al salir de la ducha me encontré con Lana sentada en su cama, me abraza con fuerza.

- Quería hablar contigo ¿Cómo estas para hoy en la noche?

-Nerviosa, pero ya todas pasaron por esto y aquí están, yo también podre hacerlo, mi primer trabajo no tiene nada de especial con tu primer trabajo, podre hacerlo – le digo firme, pero Lana menea la cabeza negando lo que he dicho.

- No Katniss tu primer trabajo será totalmente distinto al nuestro, nosotras estuvimos con hombres extraños, pero tú pequeña estarás con un hombre que conoces y por el que te pasan cosas – me siento a su lado y ella acaricia mi rostro hasta que noto que lagrimas lo surcan.

-Estoy nerviosa, me despreciara porque ahora soy una puta – me permito llorar en su hombro – y también él quiere a Delly.

-Solo piensa que será la última vez que lo veas, aunque te guste no le entregues tu corazón, así no será tan doloroso estar con él.

-Es que no sé qué hacer, lo único que tengo claro es que debo terminar el trabajo.

-Piensa que él no te exigirá nada así que déjate llevar – me quedo abrazada de Lana hasta perder la noción del tiempo hasta que una mujer me vino a buscar para llevarme a estética.

En el centro de estática, me hacen el mismo proceso de siempre, me colocan un sostén de pedrería rojo y unas bragas de encaje negro, sobre ellas un caderín con la misma pedrería que el sostén y de él cae encaje negro. Medias con su porta ligas correspondiente color negro y tacos altísimos con los que me costaba caminar. Me mire al espejo y estaba lista para la noche, pero pienso en si Peeta me encontrara linda o vulgar vestida así.

Al llegar a las dependencias de los juegos, me llevan al piso 12 donde está la habitación de Peeta, el lugar es enorme y muy lujoso, me guían por un pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación, esta impecable, domina el color gris y parece que nunca ha sido usada, me dicen que ahí debo esperar y me vendrán a recoger en la madrugada. Encuentro el control del televisor, veo que ya ha empezado la celebración de coronación, veo como Peeta y Delly van tomados de las manos y comentan todo lo pasado en los juegos, como se salvaron mutuamente y le muestran las imágenes que todo Panem vio, sobre todo sus besos cuando estuvieron en la cueva, todo termina cuando el Presidente Snow los corona.

Me quedo tirada en la cama, al punto de quedarme dormida un rato, pero los ruidos en la sala me sobresaltan, ya ha llegado gente al piso, corro al espejo para ver que todo va bien con mi apariencia, parece que mi siesta no ha corrido mi maquillaje, vuelvo y me siento en la cama, mi corazón no para de latir con fuerza, los nervios han vuelto renovados, pasa un tiempo más hasta que las voces se van apagando, se escucha como caminan por el pasillo, la perilla de la puerta gira, se habré y veo a Peeta, el queda plantado en el umbral, los ojos abiertos como platos y su mandíbula podría tocar el suelo, le sonrió y el cierra la puerta.

-Cumpliste tu promesa, has vuelto a mí – Peeta camina lentamente hasta sentarse a los pies de la cama.

-¿Qué haces aquí Katniss? – su tono fue duro, me dolió pero dejo los sentimientos fuera porque debo terminar el trabajo.

-Soy un regalo para el vencedor – me acerco a él sentándome a centímetros de su piel, le sonrió mirándolo directamente a sus ojos azules, me perdí en ellos un momento, es tan lindo, su quijada angulada y masculina, su piel es blanca como el harina, levanto mi mano para acariciar su cabello, es suave. Peeta reacciona ante mi caricia, quita mi mano.

-No tienes que hacer esto Katniss, te puedes quedar aquí, dormir e irte mañana, pero no tienes que hacer tu trabajo conmigo - me entra el pánico, no se que hacer para que caiga en el juego, si no termino el trabajo serán 50 latigazos, me acerco a él otra vez para volver a acariciar su rostro y él se deja, trato de tranquilizarlo.

-El servicio es muy discreto, Delly no se enterara de esto.

-¡Delly! ¡eso era solo para la televisión Katniss! ¡¿también te lo creíste?! – Peeta volvió a correr mi brazo.

-¡Pues los besos se vieron bastante reales! – me estoy empezando a cabrear, yo no vine a aclarar cosas, solo a tener sexo con él, pensé que sería más fácil, que ilusa.

-Katniss – él toma mis manos y me mira a los ojos – hice de todo en los juegos, hasta mentir sobre lo que sentía por Delly, todo para cumplir mi promesa y volver a ti, solo que no esperaba que yo sería un trabajo tuyo - Baja su cabeza avergonzado, le sonrió, estoy tan feliz de que su promesa haya sido de verdad, sin más lo abrazo sin coqueteo ni nada, solo la felicidad completa de que mi chico del pan este con vida y frente a mí – de verdad Katniss duerme aquí tranquila yo iré a otra pieza.

-¡No! De verdad tengo que hacer el trabajo Peeta - nuevamente me llena el miedo, el me aparta y empieza a caminar a la puerta, corro y la bloqueo con mi cuerpo, el trata de apartarme pero no lo logra, empiezo a temblar, dios tengo tanta rabia, quisiera poder entregarme a él como una mujer libre - ¡MIERDA PEETA SI VA A HABER UNA PRIMERA VEZ QUIERO QUE SEA CONTIGO!

Silencio, solo podía escuchar nuestras respiraciones agitadas, Peeta me abraza y apoya su frente en la mía.

-Dios Katniss, tranquilízate o no podré hacerlo.

Trato de tomar harto aire, y después botarlo lentamente, él va a ser mi primer hombre y le doy gracias a Dios que así sea, guardare esta noche en el fondo de mi corazón, como un tesoro. Termino por relajarme completamente, cuando noto que su respiración es errática y profunda.

- Tú también tranquilízate o no podré hacerlo.

-No puedo Katniss, la verdad es que no sé qué hacer, yo también soy virgen.

* * *

**No me odien por favor! jajajaj les prometo que el próximo cap sera menos bla bla y mas acción jajajaj y vendrá prontito porque me operare mañana y tendré harto tiempo de ocio para escribir.**

**Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios y quisiera preguntarles ¿de que país son? Para los que no saben yo soy de Chile, Concepción VIII región, así las voy conociendo un poquito más :D**

**Saludos nos leemos muy prontito**

**Arroz!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola a todas :D le dije que seria pronto pronto. Gracias a todos por sus saludos, la operación salio muy bien, me sacaron la adenoides y las amígdalas así que ahora estoy a puro heladito ñam ñam ... no me puedo quejar ... no las entretengo mas y lean :D**

* * *

**Capitulo 10**

No podía parar de reír, veía a Peeta más preocupado que yo, era ridículo, el me miraba molesto de primera, pero al final se contagia de mi risa y terminamos riendo a carcajada los dos, estábamos tan nerviosos y solo así nos empezamos a relajar. Cuando por fin paso el ataque de risa Peeta dijo.

- Mira, te quiero mostrar algo - se puso de pie y se desabrocho el cinturón, mi cara se prendió inmediatamente, no pensé que tendría tanta valentía para empezar, pero cuando bajo sus pantalones me fijé que quería mostrarme otra cosa, su pierna terminaba a la mitad para continuar con una prótesis de metal reemplazando su pie. Estaba impactada pero no dejaba de mirar su nueva pierna, él estaba rojo de vergüenza – La herida de los mutos fue mucho más grave de lo que pensaron al final me amputaron y ahora me acostumbro a usar esta cosa.

-¿Te duele?

- Solo un poco, mas por el cansancio del día, porque la prótesis se adapta perfectamente - me paro, para que Peeta se pueda sentar en la cama y yo me hinco en el suelo para mirarlo directamente.

-¿Te la quieres sacar?

- Sí, pero no te preocupes me la puedo sacar solo – desata los broches que mantienen firme su prótesis a su pierna y después la saca con cuidado, noto como una mueca de dolor aparece cuando su muñón queda libre.

-¿Puedo? – y sin esperar respuesta tomo su moñón entre las manos y lo acaricio, su piel recubre todo, creando la ilusión de que el miembro nunca fue cortado, hago presión y veo como el rostro de Peeta se relaja, la piel de la zona esta enrojecida por el uso de la prótesis todo el día, hubiera querido tanto protegerlo.

-¿Te duele? – el niega con la cabeza.

En un arranque de valentía, tomo su muñón y lo lleno de pequeños besos, como adorando esa área, tratando de quitar cualquier dolor e incomodidad, la piel de Peeta es suave y blanca como la harina, empiezo a subir por el muslo animada por los pequeños gemidos de Peeta, cuando por fin me animo a mirar directamente su sexo veo como ya está apretado contra su bóxer, decido pasar y empezar a acariciar su pecho, es duro y aunque no se nota, sus músculos son trabajados, le saco su chaqueta y reparto besos en su cuello que lo hacen gemir más fuerte.

- No me juzgues te lo ruego – me detengo para mirarlo a sus ojos, que se han vuelto un azul profundo como el mar.

- Nunca Katniss – su voz sale ronca, me toma de la cintura y me bota en la cama.

Ahora él toma mi cuello con su boca, la devora con devoción, ahora soy yo la que no puede parar de gemir y siento como el calor va creciendo en mi bajo vientre, Peeta se levanta para mirarme a la cara, toma mi rostro tratando de darme un beso en los labios, le corro la cara, recuerdo las palabras de Lana de no entregarle todo mi corazón y definitivamente besarlo lo rompería, el vuelve a intentarlo y vuelvo a correr mi cara, me dedico a morder su hombre y parece que entiende mi negativa porque vuelve a atacar mi cuello.

Peeta acaricia el borde de mi sostén, mi respiración se acelera descontroladamente, meto mis manos bajo su polera, para poder acariciar cada parte de su torso, es tan marcado como lo imagine, se la saco sobre su cabeza y empiezo a besar su pecho, el me gira y después de batallar un poco libera mis pechos del sostén, me mira con devoción un momento, para después besarlos, empieza a succionar el botón sensible de mis pechos, mis pezones se endurecen a su contacto íntimo. Mordisquea un pezón y gimo descontroladamente, siento mi intimidad húmeda, por primera vez estoy tan excitada.

Vuelvo a colocarme sobre él y empiezo a acariciar su hombría sobre la tela de su bóxer, esta duro, bajo el elástico para poder liberar su erección, no tengo nada con que compararlo pero de seguro es un miembro grande, Peeta toma mi mano y la lleva a su pene, me guía para acariciarlo, arriba y abajo abarcando toda su longitud. El emite gemidos guturales que prenden mucho más mi bajo vientre, él se termina por sacar los bóxer y después empieza a sacarme mi caderin y mi pantaleta, nos miramos mutuamente, admirando nuestra desnudes.

- No sabes cuánto soñé con tenerte así Katnnis – Peeta vuelve a atacar mis pechos, mientras que baja una mano para acariciar mi sexo húmedo.

- Estas tan mojada Katniss, eres tan hermosa – sus caricias son cada vez más invasoras y yo no paro de gemir, retorcerme y vuelvo a atacar su cuello, también bajo mi mano para acariciar su miembro, ambos nos damos placer masturbándonos hasta que Peeta sube sobre mí.

- No te hare daño Katniss, nunca – siento su miembro en mi entrada, ya no soporto el vacío que siento abajo, muevo mi cadera para demostrar mi demanda de él, Peeta entra lentamente, me agarro firme de sus brazos y un leve quejido sale de mi boca cuando su miembro rompe mi virginidad, nos quedamos así hasta que me acostumbro a su invasión.

Vuelvo a mover mi cadera, lo necesito hundirse en mí, el reanuda sus estocadas cada vez más fuerte, la pieza se llena de nuestros gemidos, el sigue atacando mi cuello, tocando mis pechos, me siento tan expuesta a él y eso me excita, abro más las piernas para hacer más íntimo nuestro contacto, deseo que Peeta haga todo conmigo.

- ¡Peeta más fuerte! - estoy llegando al punto de explosión, siento como mi cuerpo se mueve solo ante el inminente final, gimo el nombre de Peeta y él se tensa.

- Corrámonos juntos Katniss - su voz es profunda, me da dos estocadas profundas y llego al cielo, exploto de deseo, contrayéndome alrededor de Peeta y él se derrumba encima mío entregándome toda su esencia.

Nos quedamos unidos hasta tranquilizar nuestras respiraciones, después Peeta me abraza y yo apoyo mi cabeza en su pecho.

- Fue maravilloso Katniss - dijo Peeta soltando un suspiro.

- Fue increíble, jamás pensé que sería así – le digo entre medio de risas, no sé porque me siento tan feliz, tan plena.

- Si fue tan increíble, hagámoslo otra vez – y me sube encima de él, no puedo parar de reír, noto como su miembro está listo otra vez, ahora yo tengo el control así que dejo que su hombría me llene otra vez, mantengo un ritmo frenético y ente gritos llegamos a nuestro segundo orgasmo rápidamente.

Peeta nos tapa con una frazada y siento que los ojos me empiezan a pesar, el acaricia mi espalda desnuda y besa mi coronilla y entre sus mimos caigo rendida en un dulce sueño.

Despierto antes del amanecer, ya pronto me vendrán a buscar, veo como Peeta duerme dulcemente así que me quedo observando su rostro lleno de paz, y sentir como su respiración es pausada y tranquila. Recuerdo nuestra noche, fue magia pura, como nuestros cuerpos se entendieron, daría lo que fuera para que estuviéramos en el distrito 12 entregándonos libremente. Veo como por la ventana salen los primeros rayos de sol, me levanto para colocarme mi ropa interior y el abrigo que cubre mi desnudez, busco en los cajones hasta encontrar lápiz y papel y le escribo una nota, se la dejo en el velador, me acerco a él y le beso su frente tratando de recordar cómo se siente su contacto, poder recordar su perfume mezclado con su sudor, camino hacia la puerta y lo observo por última vez, al igual que lo hice ese día en la panadería no olvidaría su imagen, durmiendo desnudo cubierto por una sabana, abro la puerta y salgo del paraíso que Peeta me dio.

_Peeta:_

_ Daria lo que fuera porque esta noche nunca acabara. ¿Nos volveremos a ver? Prefiero guardar la esperanza que sí, ojala sea en otra circunstancia, cuando seamos libres._

_ Muchas gracias por cuidar de mi familia, por favor diles que me encuentro bien, pero te pido que no les comentes de lo que tengo que hacer aquí en el capitolio, dile a Prim que la quiero y que siempre pienso en ella._

_ Buen viaje Peeta y ojala esto sea un hasta pronto._

_Katniss_

_Pd. Te prometo Peeta volver a ti._

* * *

**Uff! noche mágica para Katniss, pero Peeta se tiene que ir u.u como sera todo de ahora en adelante? amm**

**Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios y también agradecer a todos los lectores anónimos que siguen la historia**

**Nos leemos**

**Arroz!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola a todos! espero que tengan un gran inicio de semana, un nuevo cap Enjoy!**

**Declarar que los personajes y todo lo relacionado con Los Juegos del Hambre pertenecen a Suzanne Collins**

* * *

**Capitulo 11**

Llevo 3 días en modo automático, sigo mi rutina en La Agencia, estoy con las chicas y logro zafarme de todos sus interrogatorios de la noche con Peeta, ayer mostraron en televisión que los vencedores habían vuelto al Distrito 12, la gente les gritaban y aplaudían, me sentí feliz porque Peeta estaría lejos del Capitolio y todas las cosas malas, pero también está lejos de mí y eso duele, traro de no pensar en nuestra noche juntos, creo que mejor es seguir la vida.

En el desayuno una encargada hablo para todo el comedor.

-Todas las joyas que ya hayan tenido su primer trabajo deben ir al salón de estética después del desayuno. Ademas hoy es día de remate así que cualquiera que no tenga ya un trabajo debe prepararse para la noche – ¡oh no! ¡Voy a ser rematada! Mi ánimo cae al suelo.

Junto con las chicas más Johanna nos dirigimos al salón de estética, está lleno de todas las chicas, nos hacen formarnos y esperar, Johanna ríe y las chicas conversan, pero yo me he mantenido alejada desde mi noche con Peeta, ellas me miran con cara de lastima a veces, trato de sonreírles para que no se preocupen, ese es mi mejor esfuerzo.

Cuando por fin me toca a mí, un hombre vestido de azul me pide mi brazo, sujeta una maquina extraña, me timbran un patrón en la parte anterior de la muñeca.

- Es un tatuaje, que representa que le perteneces a La Agencia, no te muevas puede doler un poco - me aclara el hombre.

Empieza su labor, la maquina hace el ruido de un zumbido, el dolor es quemante pero soportable, después de unos 15 minutos termina, veo que es como si alguien hubiese creado un pajarito dorado y después lo hubiese rodeado con un anillo. El pájaro sólo está unido al anillo por la punta de las alas. De repente, lo reconozco: es un Sinsajo. Ahora pertenezco a La Agencia y cualquiera que conozca el significado del Sinsajo sabrá que soy una prostituta.

Después de hacer ejercicios y almorzar me dirijo de nuevo, al salón de estética, realizan el mismo proceso en mí y después en vestuario me colocan el mismo vestido que usaron las chicas la última vez, el traje negro con la falda transparentes y los ojos negros y dramáticos que hace que mis ojos grises parezcan diamantes. En un mesón encuentro un pedazo de genero color naranja, pero no encendido ni claro, sino más bien como el tono de una puesta de sol, lo ato en mi muñeca como una pulsera tratando de ocultar la marca del Sinsajo.

Después de un rato nos llevan a una sala contigua al salón principal, en unos minutos empezara el remate empezando por las chicas del distrito 1, Johanna me toma por detrás y me habla al oído.

- Seneca Crane está en el salón.

-¡Oh no! Había olvidado mi trato con él, de seguro vino por mí – siento como mi sangre deja mi rostro, le prometí una noche increíble, pero ahora no concibo tener sexo con nadie más que con Peeta, es como si él hubiera marcado mi piel a fuego.

- Vas a tener que poner de tu parte Katniss, él podría acusarte de tu atrevimiento en los juegos - Johanna me abraza – te deseo suerte chica en llamas – le respondo el abrazo porque me tranquiliza, pero la voz de una mujer llama a prepararse a las chicas del distrito 7 así que Johanna se va.

- Ve el lado positivo Katniss, es solo hasta las 3 de la mañana - interrumpe Lana, la miro fijo ya que ella no sabe nada de mi trato con Crane, pero quizás lo intuye, bajo la mirada me está entrando un pánico terrible

Cuando la mujer nos llama a nosotras, transpiro helado, tiemblo como una hoja, al subir al escenario noto que el salón está lleno, el remate no se hace esperar, muchos hombres pujan por las chicas, veo toda la situación como si no estuviera ahí, ajena a mi realidad, busco con la mirada a Crane pero no lo encuentro, quizás encontró a otra chica más de su gusto, cuando llega mi turno varios hombres empiezan a pujar, pero una voz los calla a todos dando una suma muy superior a la base que han pedido por mí, dirijo mi mirada cuando lo veo, Seneca Crane me mira con una sonrisa de triunfo, el martillero cuenta a las 3 y soy vendida.

La cena continua un rato más, tomo de la mano a Johanna y la llevo hacia la barra.

- Recomiéndame un trago.

- ¿Te vas a emborrachar?

-¡No! Solo necesito valentía.

-Toma cualquiera entonces pero solo uno - ella toma uno de los tragos azules y yo la sigo, su sabor es fuerte y amargo, pero al tercer sorbo noto como empieza a hacer calor, y que rió con más facilidad. De pronto alguien dice.

- No quiero a una chica en llamas ebria - Giro y es Seneca, quien también trae un vaso en la mano.

-!Solo es uno, necesito relajarme! - trato de sonar seductora, el ríe divertido.

-El primero y el ultimo mujer, porque nos vamos.

-¿Dónde me llevaras? - vuelvo a intentar sonar melosa.

- A mi departamento - y él no puede ocultar lo divertido que esta con mi situación, tomo un sorbo más a mi trago, me despido de Johanna y me voy con Crane.

Un auto de lujo nos lleva al centro de la ciudad, después de un rato entramos al estacionamiento de un edificio altísimo, Crane abre la puerta de mi lado todo caballero y nos dirigimos al ascensor, no me gusta estos aparatos, veo que marca uno de los últimos pisos. Mi corazón se acelera, de reojo veo a mi acompañante, el me devuelve una sonrisa amable, por fin el ascensor se detiene y al abrir sus puertas veo un piso deslumbrante, finamente decorado, muy masculino en tonos cremas y negros, con un diseño abierto y una increíble vista a la ciudad, me dirijo al balcón cuando me dice.

-¿Te gusta?

-Es increíble señor, esto no se ve en el Distrito 12 – contesto sinceramente, jamás pensé que existieran cosas así. El vuelve a sonreír mientras se saca la chaqueta, por primera vez noto que anda vestido con un traje azul informal, bajo el una camisa blanca, puedo notar que tiene hombros anchos y es muy alto, se dirija al bar y toma una botella.

- ¿Quieres más valentía Katniss? – me sonrojo, pero el ríe divertido, parece que la estuviera pasando realmente bien, sin ánimos de molestarme.

- Si - siento que arden mis mejillas, aun así acepto un trago más, pero este es dulce y espumoso, me gusta.

-¿y cómo te fue con el vencedor? – pregunta como quien no quiere la cosa, mirando a la nada, incluso lo noto nervioso.

- No tengo nada con que compararlo, pero no fue la gran cosa – mentí.

- Bueno ahora tendrás con que compararlo, no tengas miedo Katniss, sé que me prometiste cosas que ni sabes hacer,pero yo te enseñare – y una gran O se forma en mis labios, él sabía que no podía cumplir mi palabra, pero estaba dispuesto a dejarla pasar. El deja el vaso en la barra y se acerca a mí, coge mi cadera y yo lo miro a los ojos, veo su ansiedad y sin más me acerco a su cuello y lo empiezo a besar.

Primero reparto pequeños besos en el área, hasta que Crane suspira casi en un gemido, me animo y lo beso más abiertamente, pasando mi lengua por su manzana de adán.

-¡Qué directa Mujer!

-¿Qué hora es?

- Las 11

- Tenemos que disfrutar el tiempo - le sonrió y él me toma en brazos y se dirige a una habitación, hay una gran cama y la vista hacia la ciudad es igual de increíble, no hay cortinas pero estamos tan alto que nadie nos vera.

A diferencia que a Peeta, a él no le cuesta sacarme el sostén, mis manos tiemblan mientras trato de desabrochar su camisa, entre caricias ya estamos completamente desnudos, Crane me susurra un _Relájate _ se dirige hacia debajo de mi cuerpo repartiendo besos y caricias, de pronto siento su respiración en mi sexo, me levando, el ve directamente esa parte de mi anatomía, mi cara se prende de vergüenza, el vuelve a sonreír y me besa ¡ahí!, una corriente recorre todo mi cuerpo, con tal fuerza que me vuelvo a tumbar en la cama, arqueo mi espalda, mientras que recorre con su lengua cada rincón de mi sexo, mis gemidos lo animan a mas, sus dedos empiezan a penetrarme y su lengua se dedica a succionar mi clítoris, empiezo a perder mi control, gimo, tomo su cabeza tratando de hacer más intenso todo sus contactos, le pido más y de la nada una nueva corriente me hace explotar de placer.

Rápidamente él se posiciona arriba de mí y me penetra, vuelvo a caer en un mar de sensaciones, Crane gime y me acaricia, sus estocadas cada vez son más rápidas y profundas, toma mis piernas para subirlas sobre sus hombros y el contacto se hace más profundo, el agarra mis caderas con fuerza hasta llegar al clímax, de inmediato lo sigue mi segundo orgasmo, quedamos ahí tratando de tranquilizar nuestras respiraciones, pero yo no me siento tan cómoda con el así que busco una sábana para cubrir mi desnudez, el gira sobre si para mirar un reloj en su velador.

- Ya es hora Katniss, Gracias has cumplido tu promesa - veo el reloj también y efectivamente son 15 para las 3, la hora a pasado volando. Busco mi ropa y me visto ante su atenta mirada, me cubro con el abrigo y antes de salir me giro hacia él.

-Buenas noches señor Crane

-Buenas noches Chica en llamas - abro la puerta y justo antes de cruzar escucho – nos volveremos a ver.

* * *

**Que les a parecido? Crane por fin paso la noche con Katniss y Peeta ya esta muy lejos u.u ... PREGUNTA! Cuales son sus teorías de como volverán a verse Katniss y Peeta? quiero saber sus ideas, déjenlas de comentario**

**Saludos a todos Gracias por seguir la historia**

**Nos leemos!**

**Arroz!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola a todos espero que estén super! aca les dejo un nuevo capitulo, disfruten !**

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

_ Mi madre y Prim me miran con decepción, ambas lloran amargamente no pueden creer que yo sea capaz de trabajar para La Agencia, lagrimas saltan de mis ojos, siento tanta vergüenza._

- _Toma tus cosas y vete de esta casa Katniss, no quiero que se hable de nosotras en el distrito, eres una vergüenza para mí y para Prim – veo como mi hermanita llora desconsoladamente tras mi madre, pero no dice nada._

_ Tomo unas pocas cosas, la chaqueta de mi padre la dejo, no me siento digna de usarla, cuando comienzo a caminar por las calles de La Veta, veo como todos me miran, despectivos, noto que miran mi mano y cuando yo la miro mi pañuelo naranjo no está, todos observan mi Sinsajo y entendían su significado._

_ Solo se me ocurre ir donde Gale, llamo a la puerta, pero el sale afuera a recibirme y no me deja entrar como siempre._

- _¿Qué haces aquí Katniss?- me pregunta con escándalo._

-_Necesito ayuda – reconozco y bajo la cabeza._

-_No puedes venir aquí ya no eres bienvenida._

- _¡¿Qué quieres decir Gale?! – las lágrimas me saltan de los ojos, pero Gale esta serio y también mira fijamente mi Sinsajo._

-_Eres una puta Katniss, una fácil, no quiero que hablen de mi familia y yo también quiero borrar el hecho de que fuimos amigos – habla lleno de rabia - ¿sabes lo que decían? Que éramos novios, que nos casaríamos y yo así lo quería, pero ahora elegiste esta vida ¡Aléjate de mí Katniss!_

_ Corro sin rumbo bajo la lluvia, cuando me doy cuenta de mi alrededor noto que estoy en el capitolio, frente al edifico de Seneca Crane, esto no puede ser yo estaba en mi casa, empujo una puerta y entraba al departamento de Crane, el me ofrece un trago y siento que todo da vuelta, él me toma por detrás y besa mi cuello, lo extiendo hacia atrás y cierro los ojos._

_ Cuando siento un peso sobre mí, los vuelvo a abrir, estamos desnudos teniendo sexo, empiezo a respirar erráticamente, no entiendo nada, quizás estoy muy borracha, Seneca esta en éxtasis a punto de llegar al final, cuando la puerta de la habitación se abre de golpe y veo que Peeta está en el umbral. Sus ojos son de dolor puro, trato de taparme, nos ha pillado en el acto, Peeta también ve mi Sinsajo, vuelve a mirarnos y sale corriendo de ahí. Corro al pasillo necesito explicarle todo, pero por más que corro no avanzo, pero el si se aleja de mí, estoy desesperada, trato de correr por todas mis fuerzas pero no lo alcanzo._

- _¡Peeta!Peeta! – lo perdí._

- ¡Peeta! – me siento en la cama, estoy sudando frió y respiro agitada, las chicas han despertado por mis gritos y Ailen se levanta para abrazarme, trato de relajar mi respiración, nadie dice nada, así que me levanto para darme una ducha.

Dejo que el agua arrastre todo mi terror, soñar con todas las personas que son importantes para mi darme las espalda, estar avergonzados de lo que me obligan a hacer fue horrible, tomo una esponja y me friego la piel con fuerza, tratando de borrar sus caricias sus besos, tratando de olvidar todo y volver a ser solo yo en el bosque. Salgo de la ducha cuando noto mis dedos como pasas, me seco y me veo desnuda ante el espejo, los ojos de Peeta en el sueño nunca me dejaran de atormentar, esa vergüenza, ese desprecio, el Capitolio me ha quitado todo, el odio crece en mi interior, odio a La Agencia, odio a Crane, a todos los hombres que vienen a comprar una chica y me odio a mí por seguir el juego. Golpeo con toda mi fuerza el espejo y se quiebra en mil pedazos como mi corazón, mi mano sangra, pero no dejo de botar las cosas y aventarlas a las paredes, golpear la puerta y gritar mi frustración, las chicas entran a controlarme pero no pueden, entran dos mujeres vestidas con delantales azules, las chicas me sujetan y una de ellas me inyecta algo, inmediatamente noto como todo se pone más nublado y caigo inconsciente.

Al despertar noto que ya está amaneciendo y mi mano estaba curada y con una venda, miro a mi lado y esta Johanna, ella me golpea la cabeza y me sonríe.

-¡Descerebrada, nunca más hagas eso! – baja su cabeza

-¿Por qué?

-Todas nos preocupamos ¿Qué fue lo que paso? – se veía la preocupación en su mirada.

- Tuve una pesadilla, eso me descontrolo – creo que llego el momento de ser sincera otra vez – soñé que todos en mi distrito me despreciaban, que Peeta me pillaba en la cama con Crane y al final me dio tanta rabia que me desquite con el espejo.

-Fue solo una pesadilla – Johanna se sienta en la cama y me acaricia mi frente, un gesto muy dulce para ella, pero lo disfruto.

- Pero puede ser verdad, pero mejor no pienso en eso porque ya nunca los volveré a ver – mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas pero trato de contenerme.

- No digas eso, sé que algunas cuando ya se vuelven viejas para trabajar aquí, las dejan volver a sus distritos, porque ya no las van a mantener aquí si no generan ingresos – mis ojos se abren como platos.

- ¿y qué edad es esa?

- 25 años más o menos – ella me sonríe y yo se la devuelvo, hay una esperanza de volver pero ¿podre estar acá tanto tiempo?

- Es una esperanza – digo más para convencerme a mí misma.

- Sabes Katniss, me recuerdas tanto a mi hermanita, por eso no pude evitar hablarte en el desayuno – Johanna mira otro lado, para evitar trasmitir emociones, pero sé que esto es muy importante para ella – siempre te protegeré Katniss.

- ¿Dónde está ella? ¿en el distrito 7?

- Ella está bien – se levantó y no me dio la cara – nos vemos en el desayuno.

En el comedor les pido disculpa a las chicas, les cuento el sueño para que entendieran mi desazón, ellas como siempre me sonríen y me dan ánimo y siento la tranquilidad que hace tiempo andaba buscando, no tengo que alejarme de ellas, son lo único que me queda. Una señora se pone a leer la lista de las chicas compradas para hoy la noche completa, nombran a lana y a Johanna, cuando dejo de tomar atención escucho.

- Y Katniss Everdeen - ¡oh no! – a las 5 deben dirigirse al salón de estética – nos miramos las 3, Lana suspira y dice.

- Bueno, mejor lo tomamos con tranquilidad. Katniss ve a dormir pasaste muy mala noche – y es verdad tengo mucho sueño, así que retiro mi bandeja y voy al dormitorio, al apoyar mi cabeza en la almohada solo alcanzo a pensar que no quiero otra pesadilla.

Con suerte alcanzo a ducharme rápidamente, me deje llevar por la nada hasta que ya era tarde, incluso salte el almuerzo, al llegar al salón de estética las chicas ya estaban ahí. Nos hacen la preparación de siempre, nos visten con un corset y un ligero, maquillaje, peinado y al fin nos mandan a comer. Por fin pude ingerir comida, tenía mucha hambre, reímos con las chicas e incluso Ailen me da parte de su comida.

Llego el momento de partir, nuevamente me llevaron al centro del capitolio, la noche era joven y las calles estaban llenas de gente y de colores, al llegar a un hotel, un botón me abre la puerta y me lleva hacia el interior, nuevamente debo soportar la tortura del ascensor, al llegar al piso al fin, el botón abre la puerta y me deja pasar, el sale y ahí me deja, sola en un gran salón de estar, desde la vista se puede ver la salida del capitolio, que daría para poder irme, todo. Unos pasos me hacen girar, hasta que lo veo.

-¿Te gusta la vista chica en llamas?

-¡Cinna! – siento entre alegría y recelo, quizás él quiere lo mismo que todo lo demás, el entiende mis miedos y dice.

- No te preocupes Katniss, te compre porque así me lo pidió un buen amigo.

- ¿Quién?

-Peeta – mi corazón da vuelta a escuchar su nombre ¿Por qué le pediría tal cosa? Cinna se acerca a mí y me extiende un papel, dudando lo tomo y mientras leo mi corazón salta de alegría.

_Katniss_

_ Le pedí a Cinna que tratara de comprarte lo más seguido que pueda, es la única forma de saber que por lo menos algunas noches podrás descansar y tener paz._

_ Despertar y no tenerte a mi lado fue horrible, pero tu carta me dejo claro que esa noche fue tan especial para ti como para mí, yo también daría lo que fuera por tenerte siempre conmigo. Seguiré cumpliendo mi promesa, estaré siempre pendiente de tu familia y no te preocupes yo les enviare tu mensaje._

_ Eres fuerte Katniss, sigue siendo así, no pienses en el que dirán, solo sobrevive. Yo nunca pienso en ti como una joya de La Agencia, sino como en la valiente cazadora del Distrito 12, que llevaba ardillas a mi padre, mientras me buscabas con la mirada._

_Sigue viva_

_Peeta_

_Pd. Prometo volver a ti Katniss_

No podía parar de llorar, Peeta me entendía y aún lejos tratada de apoyarme y ayudarme, Cinna me abraza y en silencio me desahogo de todo lo que a pasado. Luego de un rato el me mira.

-¿quieres comer algo Katniss?

-Ok – rápidamente sirvieron la mesa, estaba llena de exquisiteces, Cinna me invita a sentarme, había estofado de cordero y estaba exquisito. Me animo a preguntar - ¿Cuándo te paso la carta Peeta?

- Antes de irse del centro a la estación de trenes, él te tiene siempre en mente.

- Gracias por traer la carta – me sonrojo - ¿y a ti como te ha ido?

-Bueno por fin descansando de los juegos, pensando en el vestuario de la Gira de la Victoria – oh verdad - ¿Cuándo es?

- En unos 3 meses, en invierno – noto la duda en su rostro, discutiendo si decirme algo o no, pero lo decide – ¿has visto que Peeta y Delly aún siguen juntos?

-No – y esa información me desarma, no entiendo porque Peeta esta con ella y aun así me escribe esa carta, Cinna entiende mi discusión interna.

- Están obligados Katniss, se hicieron tan famosos como los amantes trágicos, que solo por eso permitieron que los dos vivieran, ahora deben mantener esa mentira.

-Oh, entiendo – vuelvo a mi plato, pero la declaración de Cinna me asusta y me da seguridad a la vez, no quiero que ellos sufran.

Cinna me invita a una habitación y me deja descansar, pienso en todo lo que pudo haber sido esta noche y no lo fue, gracias a Cinna y su buena voluntad y a Peeta que no quiere dejar de protegerme, leo la carta hasta que quedó dormida, pero con nuevas fuerzas para seguir luchando.

* * *

**awww un poquito de Peeta en este cap, muchas gracias por los comentarios, habia ideas muy buenas, mucho mas lógicas que mi loca idea que tengo en mente jajajajaja, dejen sus impresiones y también criticas, todo sera bienvenido**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Arroz!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola a todos :D! Espero estén súper, acá les presento un nuevo cap, Disfruten!**

**Los personajes y todo lo relacionado con Los Juegos del Hambre pertenecen a Suzanne Collins**

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

_1 mes después_

22… 22 han sido los hombres con los que he estado, jóvenes, viejos, guapos y feos. Educados, repulsivos, locos y tímidos. En cada ducha refriego enérgicamente mi piel, tratando de borrar cada caricia que ellos dejaron en mí. Cada día es más difícil sonreír, pero más fácil hablar de trabajo, tomamos el sexo como algo práctico, casi cotidiano el cual debemos hacer perfecto para el cliente. La rutina me está matando, el estar encerrada aquí aún más, ya casi no recuerdo como era correr en el bosque tras una presa, ya casi no recuerdo mi hogar. Casi no recuerdo a mi madre o a Prim, ya no recuerdo la voz de Gale ni las caricias de Peeta. Pero las pesadillas son implacables, incluso me atacan cuando estoy con los clientes, todas las noches y con distintos escenarios macabros, despierto sudando frio y sobresaltada.

Las chicas no están mejor, Ailen ya no me dedica tantas sonrisas como antes y hasta parece que ha envejecido un poco, Lana y Cora tienen su propia lucha interna y Jane ha caído en un profundo abismo. Johanna está más acida que nunca, su genio es terrible y no hay día que no discutamos. Cinna procura comprarme por lo menos una vez a la semana, estar en su departamento es un gran alivio, quizás lo único que aún me mantiene cuerda, a través de él puede enterarme de la realidad, alguna noticias del 12 y a veces de Peeta.

Hoy en el desayuno todo ha sido caos, Jane ayer fue comprada por unos agentes de la paz y no ha vuelto, empiezo a tener miedo de que algo malo haya pasado, Johanna ha salido a buscar alguna información y yo no puedo probar bocado. Casi al final del horario de comer una encargada alza la voz.

Como saben, el castigo por no realizar el trabajo son 50 latigazos, hoy nos ha llegado esa denuncia, una de las joyas se negó a dar los servicios y escapo de la instalación – el frio recorre mi espalda, estoy segura de que hable de Jane - ya ha sido encontrada y hoy a medio día se llevara a cabo el castigo. Todas deben ir al patio interno.

Todas miramos a Lana, vemos como sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas y escapan por sus mejillas yo siento que mi vida ha quedado en pausa, todo se mueve a mi alrededor y yo no puedo ni reaccionar, nunca he visto un castigo, no sé si son fuertes o existe algún tipo de indulgencia. Cora me toma de un brazo y me arrastra fuera del comedor, nos tenemos que preparar antes de ir al castigo.

En el patio interior se encuentra todo dispuesto, incluso hay una pequeña dotación de agentes de la paz para poder realizar todo en orden, en el centro de todo hay un poste de madera, unos grilletes y al lado una mesita con látigos de tiras de cuero de distintas dimensiones y largos, incluso varillas de madera. Cada vez estoy más ansiosa y nerviosa, nos ubicamos lo más lejos posible del poste pero tratando de tener una buena visibilidad, con las chicas nos tomamos de las manos e incluso Johanna se gana junto a nosotras dándonos su apoyo. De repente entran unas personas que no conozco, después 4 agentes de la paz que llevan del brazo a la joya, mira el suelo y el cabello tapa su rostro, cuando llegan al centro los agentes la obligan a levantar cabeza y la veo, Jane esta con la cara hinchada y los ojos rojos, solo viste ropa interior, mostrando su cuerpo tan delgado que parece que ya sufre inanición.

Recordar, cada vez que ven su Sinsajo en la muñeca, que ustedes trabajan en este lugar, que son esclavas de este lugar y que deben hacer lo que se les mande – dice fuerte y claro una mujer desde el centro, los guardias atan sus muñecas a los grilletes el poste dejando su espalda a vista de todos, dispuesto a recibir castigo.

El silencio es sepulcral, solo se puede escuchar los sollozos de Jane y el ruido de las pisadas del agente, el realizara el castigo y luego de observar detenidamente la mesa elige una varilla, el aire suena cuando esta se mueve, parece que la estuviera probando, se pone en posición y cuando alza el brazo, cierro los ojos y junto al primer grito de Jane cae mi primera lagrima.

La piel de la espalda de Jane es destruida en los primeros 10 latigazos, sus gritos fuertes y desgarradores conmueve a todos, el gente golpea con fuerza, casi con rabia cada azote, ya a medio castigo la voz de Jane se apaga, me asusto puesto que el castigo ha sido demasiado, pero Johanna me tranquiliza.

Quizás se desmayó, eso sería lo mejor – le doy la razón y noto como la dura chica del 7 toma mi mano y la aprieta.

Ya casi en el latigazo 40 uno de los médicos que estaba presente, listo para atenderla terminado el castigo, se acerca por detrás para mirar a Jane, hace un gesto a los responsables para que detengan el castigo, mis hombros se relajan, por fin alguien intercede por nuestra chica, se vuelve a hablar con unos señores y después hace un gesto para que entre unas enfermeras, el doctor toma la muñeca roja por la opresión de los grilletes y toma su pulso, pero cuando niega con la cabeza y veo como al soltar el brazo este cae en peso muerto y no puedo evitar soltar un grito.

¡JANE NOO! – corro abriéndome paso entre la multitud, cuando llego al centro del patio unos agentes me toman con fuerza, grito y forcejeo tratando de soltarme hasta que el medico se dirige a mí y habla para todos.

Está muerta - el silencio nuevamente es total, el agente que me sujetaba, soltó su agarre de golpe y caí al suelo, a gatas recorrí la distancia que me separaba de Jane, estaba tan cubierta de sangre y los colgajos de piel estaban expuestos en su espalda, toco su hombro, pero nada; la zamarreo.

¡Jane, Jane! Reacciona Jane – pero nada, tomo su muñeca y veo su tatuaje del Sinsajo, coloco mis dedos y compruebo por mí misma que la vida la ha dejado. Aprieto con fuerza su muñeca, odio todo. Todo. Porque han tomado su vida, solo porque no cumplió los caprichos de los monstruos que pagan por estar con nosotras y al igual que la vez con el espejo pierdo el control - ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡JANE NOOOOOOO!

Me tiro sobre el agente que la golpeo, logro dale dos buenos golpes antes que me inmovilicen entre tres, aun así les cuesta mucho porque estoy totalmente desbocada por mi odio, las mimas enfermeras vuelven con otra inyección y rápidamente noto como pierdo la conciencia.

Al despertar, esta Johanna a mi lado, me sirve agua y me ayuda a peinarme, agradezco que no me diga nada más porque en realidad no hay nada más que decir, me equivoque rotundamente.

Te compraron hoy Katniss, así que debes irte a arreglar ahora.

¿Me acompañas?

Bueno – sin más vamos a la preparación, dentro de un rato estoy lista, pero hoy más que nunca no sé cómo lo hare, suena tentador tratar de arrancar y que todo acabe con un disparo.

La noche fue fatal, no tenía corazón ni para dar un paso, estuve totalmente ausente durante todo el trabajo y por primera vez sentí que abusaban de mí, mi alma dejo mi cuerpo y veía todo desde afuera, como si la chica a la que ese hombre tocaba no fuera yo, al final el cliente termino, enojado me despacho antes de lo debido, gritando miles de cosas y que aria la denuncia a la agencia y tal cual muda me llegue me fui. Así seguí por una semana más, era una verdadera roca en la cama, no les daría el gusto a los clientes, cumplía, pero no participaba. El único que no me critico fue Crane con el que converse lo que paso y curiosamente me dejo descansa y prometió no decir nada.

Y por todo eso un día me llamaron a una oficina, conto de las ya múltiples denuncias por mi precario desempeño, pero que todos aclararon que el trabajo si se había realizado.

Entonces no entiendo porque estoy aquí, yo cumplo – digo lo más serena que puedo, tratando de ahogar las ganas de enfrentarlo y culparlos por la muerte de Jane.

Estas aquí porque absolutamente todos te han denunciado, solo en Sr. Crane dijo que esta tan satisfecho como siempre – agradezco de corazón que el halla cumplido su palabra - serás castigada – sentencia finalmente.

Aun no entiendo el porqué– trato de sonar suficiente.

Aprenderás que acá eres una privilegiada, trabajando para clientes de lo más ilustres que solo quieren lo mejor, pero si no eres capaz de cumplir con esos estándares de calidad, tendrás que hacer trabajos a tu nivel de desempeño. Entiende que hagas lo que hagas tu perteneces a La Agencia – toma el paño que tapa mi Sinsajo y me lo arranca bruscamente, mis lágrimas amenazan con salir puesto que prefería olvidar que yo también tenía ese horrendo tatuaje, que también estaba marcada – tienes dos trabajos en el distrito 12 y después tendrás que pasar una semana en el burdel.

¡Al distrito 12! – interrumpí, temblaba ya no creía posible volver ahí, la mujer se veía impaciente por terminar de hablar.

Durante el día puedes hacer lo que quieras, pero de 8 de la noche a 8 de la mañana debes cumplir los trabajos. Tu compañera Ailen te acompañara. Todos te verán señorita Everdeen, hablaran a tus espaldas y te despreciaran y así quizás entiendas que no eres más que una prostituta – se gira para darme la espalda y sentencia – mañana partirás, anda a prepararte.

Cuando llego a la habitación todas nos esperan, Johanna me urge para que cuente lo que paso pero solo me siento en la cama y me pongo a llorar. Miles de sentimientos me inundan, rabia, dolor, vergüenza, ansiedad, anhelo. Volveré a ver a mi familia, pero mis peores pesadillas pueden hacerse realidad, porque ahora no tendré que realizar mis trabajos mejor de ellas sino frente a su mirada, miro a Ailen y lamento que la halla arrastrado en esto.

Ailen, tú y yo mañana partimos al Distrito 12 a trabajar – y solo queda el silencio.

* * *

**Bueno, todo mal para Katniss, pero ahora tendrá que volver al 12 y enfrentar su realidad a todos los que quiere ¿la rechazaran?**

**Muchas gracias a todos por seguir la historia, sus favoritos sus alarmas y también a todos los lectores anónimos, miles de gracias. Dejen sus comentarios, me gustaría ahora que ya entramos en la mitad de la historia, que critiquen mi trabajo, he estado muy insegura últimamente, si he desarrollado esto demasiado rápido o demasiado lento, si creen que algo quedo mal o incluso faltas de ortografía. De verdad me gustaría una crítica (obvio constructiva y respetuosa) porque como dije he estado con dudas y quiero mejorar en esto cada día más.**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Arroz!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola a todos! Espero que estén muy bien, les dejo un nuevo capítulo, disfruten.**

**Los personajes y todo lo relacionado con Los Juegos del Hambre pertenecen a Suzanne Collins**

**Capítulo 14**

Llegamos al distrito 12 a media tarde, nos acompaña una mujer de La Agencia, Sofía, como chaperona, seguimos caminando en dirección al centro del distrito, nadie nota nuestra presencia; unos pasos antes del mejor hostal del distrito ella para y se dirige a nosotras.

- Ailen tu primer trabajo son 3 noches con el Sr. Schwager – ambas quedamos pasmadas, la familia Schwager son los dueños de las minas de carbón, son los únicos que se permiten una vida de lujos aquí, de hecho su mansión queda a las afueras de los límites del distrito - tu Katniss debes estar 3 noches con el Jefe Cray.

- ¡¿Qué?! – no puedo ocultar mi sorpresa, todos despreciamos a Cray, es lascivo y desagradable, cada vez que iba a venderle una presa, su mirada se dirigía a mi cuerpo y trataba de tocarme, solo la presencia de Gale lo frenaba y también es conocido que las chicas pobres de La Veta estaban con él por algo de comida.

- Ese es el castigo Katniss – resoplo fastidiada, yo también empiezo a entender que este es el peor castigo que me pudieron dar – bueno, como les decía a las 8 de la noche empieza el trabajo, así que a las 7 deben estar en el burdel para que las preparen, hoy es la primera noche así que nos vemos a esa hora, el resto del día son libres – la mujer da media vuelta y se dirige al hostal, nosotras nos quedamos solas y en silencio empezamos a caminar a La Veta.

Continuamos nuestro camino en silencio, ambas estamos enfrentando la misma discusión ¿que pensaran nuestras familias de nosotras? trato de sacar cuentas serán casi 4 meses fuera de casa, mi corazón se acelera, temblaba, sentía frio y sin darnos cuentas llegamos a la casa de Ailen, ella me abraza y se va, veo como entra a su jardín antes de dirigirme a la mía que está a la vuelta de la embarrada calle, trato de concentrarme en mi respiración, en cada paso que doy hasta que estoy frente a mi hogar, todo está igual solo que cubierto por nieve, sobre la pequeña cerca desecha camina el desagradable gato de Prim y a un lado atada esta su cabra.

Cruzo la puerta y me dirijo a la cocina, escucho ruidos desde ahí, cuando llego al cuarto me quedo paralizada ante lo que veo, mi madre sentada frente al fuego haciendo uno de sus remedios, Prim colgaba unos paños que usaban en los enfermos en el colgador sobre el fuego, la mesa estaba llena de distintas hiervas amarradas y clasificadas, el cuadro fue tan cotidiano, tan familiar, no pude evitar que mis lágrimas corrieran por mis mejillas, me quede disfrutando de esa imagen, tratar de guardar ese momento en mi corazón.

- Mama – digo, ambas me miran estupefactas, los segundos son eternos, pero el ambiente ya no es frio, se siente la emoción, yo lloro sin ocultarlo como nunca ante ellas – Prim – mi patito, ha crecido mucho a empezado el proceso para convertirse en mujer, aun así tampoco sale de su sorpresa, así que decido reaccionar yo, me dirijo a mi madre, necesite tanto su consuelo, como nunca antes, me tiro a sus piernas y lloro desconsoladamente. Ella me abrasa y siento como Prim también me abraza por la espalda.

El tiempo parece detenerse, solo nosotras llenamos la habitación y mi corazón, mi madre se inca para poder abrazarme completamente y Prim completaba esa protección alrededor de mí, llore desgarrada, por todo lo oculto en mi corazón, mi madre nota que cada momento aumenta más mi descontrol, toma un vaso y derrama un líquido, me lo intenta dar.

- Mamá a las 8 debo trabajar, no puedo quedar inconsciente – ella nota mi miedo, me sonríe tratando de darme paz.

- Tranquila hija, solo te permitirá calmar tus nervios - tomo el vaso e ingiero el contenido – Prim por favor, déjame con mamá un momento a solas – ella me mira con duda y un poco enojada, la entiendo no quiero separarme de ella nunca más, pero tengo que contarle a mi mamá mi situación.

- Hija, trae un queso para que podamos cenar – mi patito hace lo que mi madre pide, sale de la cocina un poco triste. Mi madre se sienta a mi lado y acaricia mi rostro y yo nuevamente me pongo a llorar.

- Mamá, te he añorado tanto, pero no te puedo mentir, yo no vuelvo para quedarme solo estaré aquí dos semanas – mi mamá suspira sonoramente, me abraza y me atrae a su pecho, oculto mi rostro en él, no quiero que me vea mientras le cuento la verdad – en el Capitolio soy una prostituta mamá, yo vengo a hacer unos trabajos aquí, esta noche debo estar con el Jefe Cray – mi mama gime de horror, noto como tiembla, pero hace más fuerte su abrazo, nos quedamos un momento así – si quieres me puedo quedar en otro lado estas dos semanas.

- ¡No! siempre te apoyaremos Katniss – toma mi cara entre sus manos y me obliga a verla, ella también llora profusamente – si son dos semanas, la pasaremos juntas – volvemos a darnos un profundo abrazo, en eso entra Prim y corre a nosotras a abrazarnos y así no quedamos, disfrutando a mi familia una vez más, quizás sea un castigo, pero poder volver a verlas ha sido un regalo.

Cuando nos tranquilizamos, vuelvo a recordar la hora, son las 6 de la tarde así que mi madre se pone a preparar la once, con Prim nos preocupamos de poner la mesa, de pronto mi patito saca de la despensa una bandeja con pan, tomo una hogaza y la huelo, es fresco y se me hace agua a la boca.

- ¿Cómo consiguen pan? – le pregunto a mamá, necesito saber si es cierto lo que me dijo Peeta.

- El joven Mellark nos trae todos los días, como ahora es el vencedor ayuda mucho a toda la gente de La Veta, es un buen hombre – sonrió, nunca dejare de deberle al chico del pan.

- ¿y Gale?

- Ahora está en las minas, sale muy tarde, pero aun así siempre nos trae algo de carne, los domingos son su día libre – asiento.

Mi madre sirve el agua y nos preparamos café, la leche de cabra y pan con queso, ha sido lo más rico que he comido desde que me fui al capitolio, nos reímos, Prim me cuenta que su cabra va a tener crías y mi madre me cuenta emocionada lo bien que le ha ido con sus recetas y remedios, noto su orgullo de que por fin ha salido del pozo de la depresión y ahora esta evocada a cuidar de Prim. Faltan 15 para las 7, así que me preparo porque quiero ir a buscar a Ailen para ir juntas al burdel. Me despido con ellas de un abrazo y me acompañan a la salida. Vuelvo a mirar atrás antes de dar la vuelta de la calle y alzando mi mano me despido por última vez.

Ailen está en su jardín, viendo una de las hermosas flores que mantienen, las únicas notas de color en el paisaje gris de La Veta, al verme sale rápidamente y nos ponemos en marcha.

- ¿Cómo te fue chica?

- Jamás pensé que los volvería a ver, así que estoy contenta, aunque lloramos mucho, mi papa está muy impotente frente a la situación, cuando les conté lo que teníamos que hacer, fue como si se hubieran echo los locos y no opinaron nada, creo que para ellos es más fácil hacer como que no pasa nada a enfrentarse al dolor – Ailen habla mirando el suelo, noto un poco de decepción.

- Nosotras también lloramos mucho y aunque nunca fui cercana a mi mamá la necesitaba mucho – le sonreí, pero es la primera vez que ella no me devuelve la sonrisa, está muy abatida.

Mientras caminábamos al burdel, note que la gente nos observaba, algunos incluso exclamaban de asombre, se supone que habíamos desaparecido y ahora aquí estamos. El burdel es un edificio perdido en las calles de más mala muerte del distrito, es grande pero esta tan deteriorado que no se puede admirar los detalles de la casona, nunca había caminado mucho por aquí, pero ahora me fijo que el Sinsajo está tallado en la puerta, la red de La Agencia esta por todo Panem e incluso pueden ser capaz de controlarnos aquí en el 12.

Nos llevan a un baño bastante amplio, ahí está la mujer que nos acompaña y una mujer de edad, 3 chicas nos ayudan a bañarnos y maquillarnos, aunque el proceso no es tan elaborado como lo hacen en La Agencia las chicas saben lo que hacen y nos dejan perfectas, aunque seguimos siendo nosotras, no hay nada exagerado. El vestuario es otra cosa, simplemente nos dieron un conjunto de ropa interior, que no deja nada a la imaginación, me siento más desnuda que nunca, puesto que el mío es además de una tela transparente negra. El conjunto de Ailen tiene un corset, la tela es más delicada, se nota la diferencia de clientes que atenderemos.

- Ailen, tienes que partir ya, la mansión Schwager está lejos de aquí – solo logro darle un abrazo antes de que la empujen a la salida.

- Katniss, tú te tienes que dirigir a la casa del Sr. Cray – muestra una sonrisa descarada, algo le causa mucha gracia.

- ¿Ahora? – ella misma me guía hacia un salón, ahí me pasan unos zapatos de tacón y una bata del mismo género transparente que no tapa absolutamente nada. Luego me toma del brazo y me guía a la salida.

- Supongo que sabes cuál es la casa – pregunta aun divertida.

- ¡¿debo ir así?! – ahora la mujer se parte de la risa - ¡está nevando! – le digo nerviosa, siempre me habían pasado un abrigo para cubrirme, pero ahora tendré que atravesar medio distrito prácticamente desnuda.

- Es parte del castigo Katniss, todo el mundo te hará entender que eres una prostituta, no muy diferente a las que están acá – hace un gesto para que vea a las chicas del burdel, son tan delgadas que se le notan las costillas, no tienen color en sus mejillas, son vulgares y andan tan desnudas como yo - todos se darán cuenta y así te darás cuenta tú.

Casi me empujan a las afueras del burdel, piso mal por mi taco y caigo a la nieve, tengo tanta rabia que golpeo el suelo con mis puños, escucho risas, levanto mi mirada y la mujer junto con las chicas del burdel ríen a carcajadas de mí, me paro rápidamente y sin mirar atrás corro lejos de ahí.

Pero al poco andar, veo como todos me miran, es obvio, la nieve mojo mi bata, volviéndose más transparente de lo que ya era, además se me pega al cuerpo y empiezo a sentir el frio. Un poco antes de la plaza, los mineros salen de su turno, escucho silbidos y gritos, todos lascivos o derechamente insolentes, alzo la vista y atrás de todos esta Gale. Me quedo fija mirándolo, pero su impacto es tal que ni siquiera reacciona a lo que le dicen sus compañeros, su boca está abierta y casi ni parpadea.

- ¡Oye Gale! No era esta la chica con la que te ibas a casar, salió toda una perra – reían y Gale corría su mirada de vergüenza – igual le daría, esta como para comérsela – vuelven a reír y Gale no me vuelve a mirar.

Corro, hasta que llego a la plaza y ahí siguen mirándome, veo al grupo de los hijos de comerciantes que eran compañeros míos en el colegio, gritaron pero trate de no tomarlos en cuenta, mejor me acostumbro porque este es el castigo que tengo que recibir, pero un grito hace que frene en seco.

- Mira Peeta no crees que se ve sexy, quien lo diría si siempre fue tan tosca – miro hacia el grupo y ahí esta Peeta junto a Haymitch y Delly, ella rie del comentario sobre mí, mientras que ellos me miraban con asombro, el chico volvió a hablar – ¡Oye Everdeen! ¿Cuánto cobras? – una explosión de risas de todos, pero Peeta camina hacia mí, se quita su chaqueta y me la coloca en los hombros, todas las risas se callan.

- No deberías hacer esto, no deberían verte conmigo – le digo pero sin poder levantar la vista.

- Olvídalo Katniss, sabes que no soporto la humillación – ahora me atrevo a mirarle y está enojado, muy enojado y eso no es común verlo de él, vuelve a mirar una vez más al grupo y se empiezan a dispersar.

- Muchas gracias Peeta – vuelvo a ver sus azules ojos y me vuelvo a perder en ellos, su cercanía me abruma y me hace sentir mal por todo lo que he hecho.

- No tienes que agradecer nada, yo siempre te ayudare.

**Aww Peeta todo un caballero…reconozco que estoy muy emocionada de todo lo que pasara ahora que están juntos de nuevo, pero eso lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo.**

**Muchas gracias a todos lo que tienen la historia en sus favoritos y en alarma, ya saben que cualquier comentario o critica la pueden dejar**

**Nos leemos**

**Arroz!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola a todos espero que estén muy bien y quienes tengan en sus países feriados el 1 de noviembre, hayan podido descansar y compartir en familia.**

**ADVERTENCIA el siguiente capítulo contiene violencia explícita.**

**Los personajes y todo lo relacionado con Los Juegos del Hambre pertenecen a Suzanne Collins**

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

Peeta me acompaña hasta que salimos de la plaza, dos cuadras más y habré llegado a la casa de Cray.

- ¿Cómo es que estas acá? – pregunta Peeta suspirando pesadamente.

- Trabajo – no quiero explicarle todo lo que ha pasado desde la última vez que nos vimos.

- Ya veo – vuelve a mirar el suelo pero no me deja de seguir, caminamos en silencio mirando nuestros pies, hasta que estamos frente de la casa.

- No deberían vernos juntos ¿Qué pensarían del vencedor de Los Juegos del Hambre si lo ven juntándose con putas? – el me mira fijamente.

- Que es un hombre con necesidades, como todos esos que te compran a ti o a las demás chicas de La Agencia o incluso a las chicas del burdel.

- Necesidades que debería satisfacer Delly – Peeta asombrado me toma de los hombros y me guía a un costado de la casa, donde no puedan vernos.

- Creí que te había explicado que eso es mentira – lo veo a los ojos y veo verdad en ellos.

- Pero sé que tienes que mantener la mentira, para que ambos puedan sobrevivir – él se tensa, no contaba con que supiera eso – si te ven conmigo, podría ser malo para ustedes.

- No te preocupes Katniss, las cámaras ya no están aquí, además somos amigos no – me sonríe aunque pareciera que se ríe de el mismo - ¿tu trabajo es con Cray?

- Si – vuelvo a bajar la mirada avergonzada, ya soy tan distinta a la chica que conoció.

- ¿A qué hora terminas?

- A las 8 – salgo de nuestro escondite, porque ya no puedo perder más tiempo, me saco la chaqueta y se la devuelvo a Peeta, él se mantiene inexpresivo y justo antes de tocar la puerta dice.

- Recuerda, para mí no eres la prostituta, sino la valiente cazadora de las ardillas – me giro a verlo y me sonríe, da media vuelta y empieza a alejarse.

Un agente de la paz me abre la puerta y me guía a un salón lleno de uniformados, todos chiflan y aplauden, son los mismos comentarios y bromas que recibí en la calle. En la cabecera de la mesa está el jefe Cray, tan viejo y desagradable como lo recordaba, me hace un gesto para que me acerque y cuando llego a su lado el me inspecciona detalladamente con su mirada, trato de contener una arcada.

- Siempre pensaba como seria tu cuerpo Katniss Everdeen – se lamia los labios, se levantó y con un gesto me pidió que diera vueltas, así lo hice – siempre tan salvaje, tan independiente, tan fuerte, pero aun así eres una belleza Everdeen. ¿quieres un trago? – me hizo un gesto a la mesa que estaba llena de vasos servidos, tomo uno y con un gesto de salud me lo tome rápidamente.

Después de eso todos siguieron conversando y riendo, algunos jugaban cartas y apostaban, cada vez estaban más ebrios, hasta que Cray se sentó a mi lado.

- ¿Qué hacían tú y el joven Hawthorne en el bosque? – me descoloca esa pregunta porque él sabe perfectamente lo que hacemos, pero aun así no me siento segura de decirlo tan abiertamente, Gale aún sigue cazando y aun lo pueden castigar por eso, así que decido responder lo que todos creen que hacemos Gale y yo en el bosque.

- Teníamos un romance, en el boque podíamos estar solos – muchos chiflan, a Cray parece que le gusto mi respuesta y con su mano toma mi muslo y me empieza a acariciar cada vez más arriba – y ahora te vendes por mucho más que un plato de comida, las vueltas de la vida no – me acaricia la cara y después vuelve a ofrecerme otro trago y lo tomo.

De golpe todo empieza a darme vueltas, muy tarde caigo en que no debí tomar si no sabía lo que era, porque definitivamente algo tenía el vaso, veo colores, las escenas muy rápido o muy lento. Veo como uno de los agentes, me toma por detrás y me quita la ropa, después solo veo imágenes, cada una peor que la anterior y nuevamente mi alma deja mi cuerpo y veo todo desde el exterior, como si esa pobre chica no fuera yo.

Veo como todos me cogen uno tras otro.

Cray me tiende en la mesa para que todos vean como tenemos sexo.

Me veo arrastrándome por el suelo, pero no me dejan de tocar.

Una patada y me tiran del pelo para quedar frente a frente al miembro de alguien.

Me recuestan absolutamente expuesta en un sillón, dos agentes abusan de mí.

No hay dolor ni lágrimas, ni corazón ni alma.

Siento la nieve bajo mí, estoy tirada en la calle, trato de pararme pero las piernas me flaquean, se esta tan cómodo aquí en la nieve, como cuando Peeta me lanzo el pan hoy también quiero que mi vida acabe aquí, ya no puedo ver la luz de la mañana, cierro los ojos y siento que alguien me levanta y me toma en sus brazos.

Empiezo a sentir más frio y los recuerdos de lo que ha pasado me sobresaltan, me obligo a abrir los ojos y ver que está pasando y lo veo, Peeta me llevo de los brazos y ya casi estamos llegando a mi casa. El me mira y me sonríe dulcemente, pero veo el dolor en sus ojos, aun así me sujeta con fuerza y me siento tan protegida en sus brazos, sé que el jamás me dejara caer.

- ¡Sra. Everdeen! – llama Peeta y veo como mi madre aparece por la puerta de la cocina.

- ¡oh hija por Dios! – corre a mi lado, me revisa mi cara y mi cuerpo, debo de tener muy mal aspecto - ¡Prim trae mi botiquín! – mi patito aparece corriendo y sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas cuando me ve, mi madre me aplica un líquido y arde, toco mi frente y mi mano queda con sangre – es solo un corte hija – dice mi mamá tratando de tranquilizarme.

- Nadie puede marcar a una joya – digo sin dejar de mirar mi mano – nadie puede marcar una joya – veo a Peeta, quien no se ha separado de mi lado y ayuda a mamá con lo que le pide – nadie puede marcar a una joya – me repito a mí misma, tratando de alejar esas imágenes de lo ocurrido ayer, mi madre toma un vasito de jarabe y me lo da, instantáneamente, me quedo dormida.

Cuando despierto estoy en mi cama, el sol ya está en lo alto así que ya debe ser tarde, estoy bañada y mis músculos ya no duelen, reviso mi corte y está perfectamente curado aunque se note claramente el corte, me visto para poder bajar a la cocina, pero desde el pasillo escucho las voces de mi madre y Peeta, no puedo evitar acercarme más para escuchar.

- Joven Mellark necesito hablar con usted – noto el nerviosismo y la decisión en la voz de mi madre.

- Usted dirá - sonrió sola, el siempre tan caballero.

- Usted me trajo un mensaje de ella, me dijo que estaba bien aunque tuviera que trabajar para el Capitolio, pero que estaba bien – la voz de mi madre es dura, ya sé a qué punto quiere llegar.

- Eso fue lo que me pidió ella.

- Entiendo, pero si pudiste hablar con ella, entonces si sabias cual era el verdadero trabajo que ella realizaba – un momento de silencio incomodo, parecieron eternos hasta que mi mamá vuelve a hablar - ¿fuiste uno de los clientes de mi hija? – nuevo momento de silencio, mientras mi corazón se aceleraba esperando la respuesta - ¿fuiste uno de los clientes de mi hija? ¡Habla!

- Si – apenas audible, imagino a Peeta bajando la cabeza, de seguro le da vergüenza haberse metido con una prostituta.

- Entonces te voy a pedir que salgas de mi casa – es una orden, pero yo necesito decirle a mi mama que a pesar de que si estuvimos juntos, no pasó nada malo, no me doy cuenta como se abre la puerta para quedar en medio de los dos.

- ¡no! – grito desesperada y me abrazo a Peeta instintivamente y el no demora en responder mi abrazo completándolo – mamá, Peeta me ha ayudado de todas las maneras posibles, ayer el me abrigo y hoy me trajo de vuelta, por favor mamá, no seas tan dura con el – la mirada de mi madre se hablando, ella sabe que digo la verdad o quizás ya ha escuchado el espectáculo que di ayer con mi lencería a la vista de todos.

- No te preocupes Katniss, me iré a mi casa y así ustedes pueden descansar – él se dirige a la escalera y mirándome una última vez la baja y minutos después se escucha la puerta de la calle.

En el pasillo nos quedamos solas, mirando cualquier cosa en vez del rostro de la otra, hasta que me decido a cortar el hielo.

- Mamá no culpes a Peeta, él siempre me ha protegido – quiero que note lo importante que fue para mí que el fuera mi primera vez.

- Lo sé – reconoce mi mamá con un suspiro – solo que saber todas estas cosas me supera, quisiera protegerte yo también.

- ¿has escuchado lo que paso ayer? – pregunto temerosa.

- Si hija, por eso hoy te estaré esperando a una cuadra con un abrigo, tienes que estar tranquila – nos fundimos en un íntimo abrazo y lloro, porque mis recuerdos vuelven a mí en imágenes y me cuesta determinar cuáles son reales o no, además que Peeta me haya visto así me derrumba y me llena de vergüenza, lloro y lloro hasta que por agotamiento vuelvo a dormir.

* * *

**Bueno, no me odien por todo lo malo que le pasa a Katniss, porque cuando uno está en el pozo, lo único que le queda es subir.**

**Gracias a todos los lectores anónimos, a los que dejan su comentario, los que tienen la historia en alerta y en sus favoritos, ya saben que cualquier cosa en los comentarios.**

**La próxima actualización será el martes.**

**Nos leemos**

**Arroz**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hola a todos espero que estén muy bien, los dejo con un nuevo capitulo :D**

**Los personajes y todo lo relacionado con Los Juegos del Hambre pertenecen a Suzanne Collins**

* * *

**Capítulo 16**

Desperté de golpe por una de mis habituales pesadillas, aunque ahora también sueño con todo lo que paso ayer, me estremezco porque pareciera que a través de los sueños puedo recordar más cosas y preferiría no hacerlo, porque es horrible, hoy me toca nuevamente ir donde el viejo Cray, salto de la cama porque quizás ya es muy tarde, pero no, son recién las 4 de la tarde. Me visto con mi habitual ropa de caza, porque necesito ir al lugar donde me siento libre. Cuando voy a tomar la cazadora de mi padre dudo, recuerdo que en mis sueños no soy digno de él, aun así me obligo a colocármelo, recordando las palabras de Peeta _"Recuerda, para mí no eres la prostituta, sino la valiente cazadora de las ardillas"_

Corro por la pradera emocionada, respiro el olor a pinos y tierra mojada, la nieva viste la copa de los árboles, el frio que se cala por mis huesos me hace sentir viva otra vez. Viva otra vez, porque este último tiempo he estado en un estado de catatonia, haciendo lo que me piden sin rechistar, incluso ya no me siento mal al ir a un trabajo, pero lo de ayer fue distinto, una clara señal de que si no me comporto esto es lo que tendré, recuerdo las palabras de Johanna _"tu mandas el juego"_ y hace mucho que ya no mando en nada de mi vida.

Encuentro mi preciado arco, en el mismo escondite de siempre, pienso que quizás Gale se preocupaba de su mantenimiento, vuelvo a tensarlo, tomo una flecha y empiezo a buscar un buen blanco, una ardilla está comiendo sobre una rama a una buena altura, apunto, llevo la cuerda a mi mejilla, exhalo todo el aire de mis pulmones y disparo, justo en el ojo la ardilla cae del árbol, tiemblo completa, respiro agitada, hace tanto que no hacia esto, siento que vuelvo a ser yo por fin.

Sin darme cuenta de cuanto e avanzado llego al lago, nuestro lugar especial con papá, pensar en él me descoloca siempre, pienso en como reaccionaria al saber lo que hago, lo más probable con valentía y buscaría una solución, él era muy astuto, demasiado, jamás dejaría que algo así me pasara, noto como mis ojos se humedecen e hincándome en la orilla del lago grito, grito desgarradoramente, llorando y sacando afuera toda mi frustración, porque me siento tan mierda, usada, sucia como un trapo viejo, pero aun los trapos viejos se pueden lavar. Me quito toda la ropa y entro en el lago, es pleno invierno y el agua está casi en punto de congelación, pero no me importa, ese frio llega a mi profundo ser, me sumerjo y siento como miles de agujas se clavan en mi cuerpo, pero me gustan, cada vez me siento más relajada, quisiera quedarme así sumergida en el hielo por siempre.

- Vive Katniss – escucho a mi padre de lejos.

- ¿para qué?

- Aun tienes mucho por vivir – su voz es calma y serena, este podría ser el camino para por fin llegar a sus brazos.

- Quiero estar contigo.

- Aun no es tu tiempo hija mía– su voz es firme, determinante, como cuando me corregía por algo y era mejor guardar silencio y obedecer.

- Ya no puedo salir de aquí.

Trato de mover mis músculos, pero todos están acalambrados del frio, ya poco aire me queda en los pulmones. Salgo del trance, el frio se ha apoderado de mí y estoy a punto de morir. Suelto todo lo que me quedaba en los pulmones en un grito ahogado, vuelvo a tratar de nadar pero es imposible. Veo como la luz viaja por la superficie y el agua hace que se vean en distintas tonalidades, vuelvo a pensar en papá, cierro los ojos cuando noto que un brazo me toma de la cintura y me saca de ahí. Cuando abro los ojos estoy en la pequeña cabaña del lago, Gale hace fuego y estoy de frente vestida, al darse vuelta nota que desperté.

- ¡¿Qué pensabas Katniss?! – pregunta desesperado.

- En llegar a mi padre – Gale vuelve a mirar el fuego, sabe que ese argumento es irrebatible.

- Me asusté mucho cuando note que te sumergías en el agua - dice suspirando dolorosamente.

- Gracias Gale, había vuelto en razón, pero ya era tarde, mi cuerpo estaba paralizado por el frio - él se saca su chaleco y después la polera que lleva abajo, he visto su torso muchas veces, pero por primera vez no puedo mirarlo y corro la cara. Vuelve a colocarse el chaleco y con su polera me empieza a secar el pelo sentándose a mi lado.

- Perdóname Katniss, ayer no supe cómo reaccionar, estaba completamente en shock, no nos veíamos hace meses y ahora tienes que vivir esto, aun no lo asimilo – Gale vomita las palabras, como si las estuviera pensando hace mucho y ya no soporta tenerlas adentro.

- No hay que asimilar nada – trato de no darle tanta importancia, porque no quiero hablar con el sobre todo lo que pasa, además que recordar como corrió su cara ayer me duele mucho.

- Yo quería que estuviéramos juntos… tu sabes pareja, cuando estuvieras más grande – tiene su mirada fija en el suelo y mi corazón no deja de latir, nosotros éramos amigos, hermanos, jamás había anidado ideas como esas.

- ¿y ahora no podemos estar juntos?

- Ahora eres una prostituta Katniss – sus palabras me dejan sin aliento, miro el fuego y dejo que las llamas me hipnoticen.

- Me tengo que ir, gracias por todo – le digo inexpresiva, tomo mi arco, escucho que Gale me grita algo pero yo salgo corriendo.

Corro y lloro por el bosque, porque aunque cruel, las palabras de Gale son verdad, vuelvo a esconder mi arco en su sitio, pero me detengo, una idea se cruza en mi cabeza, para poder enfrentar esta noche con los oficiales, vuelvo a tomar mi arco, lo guardo en mi saco de caza y corro hacia el distrito 12, al llegar a mi casa dejo el abrigo de mi papá, son 10 para las 7, así que vuelvo a correr para encontrarme con Ailen. Ambas caminamos al burdel.

- Supe lo que te paso ayer Katniss ¿Cómo estás? – ella se detiene a mitad de camino, sus ojos suplican la verdad.

- Estoy mejor, pero en la mañana era un trapo, me dejaron muy mal – ella se lleva una mano a la boca, tratando de ahogar un grito, pero trato de serenarla – ¿cómo te fue a ti?

- Bien, me toco estar con el hijo menor de la familia Schwager, típico trabajo para que se "hiciera hombre" – rio, porque ese trabajo es muy común, pero quizás es el único donde el cliente está más asustado que nosotras – ¿Qué llevas ahí? – me indica mi saco donde llevo el arco.

- Ah eso es una sorpresa para el viejo Cray, por eso necesito dejar a pasar esto antes de ir al burdel.

Ambas corremos hacia la casa de Cray y en el mismo rincón donde nos escondimos Peeta y yo, escondo el saco, orando para que nadie lo descubra, lo que más me dolería seria perderlo. Corremos para llegar al burdel, aun así nos retrasamos un poco, Sofía esta con ataque por eso y nos manda rápidamente a preparar, Ailen se ve preciosa en un vestido de noche bastante caro para que sea del burdel, bajo él está un sofisticado corset, definitivamente su vestuario es por algo especial, luego de estar lista ella se va a la mansión schwager, a mí me mandan a bañar, el contacto con el agua caliente me relaja, después de mi aventura con la muerte helada, como vengo del bosque mi aspecto es terrible, las mismas tres chicas de ayer corren para ponerme a tono, pero me pasan una ropa interior parecida a la de ayer, color rojo, una bata de satín y unos zapatos de tacón.

- Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer Katniss – Sofía ríe descaradamente, pero yo también le sonrió suficiente.

- ¡Oh sí! Sé exactamente lo que hare – ante mi reacción la mujer queda muda, yo solo recuerdo a Johanna diciendo _"tu mandas el juego"_

Camino una cuadra con mi escaso vestuario cuando encuentro a mamá y a Peeta, ambos conversan amenos, me alegra saber que la discusión de la mañana quedo atrás, ella me pasa unos de sus abrigos largos, así solo se ven mis pantorrillas y me siento más relajada para enfrentarme ante el distrito, me despido de ella con un abrazo y le susurro un _"todo va a estar bien". _Peeta continua caminando conmigo, parece que está decidido en irme a dejar donde Cray.

- Me alegro que tú y mamá se hayan arreglado – digo desinteresada, ya que las miradas de todos caen sobre nosotros y me quiero relajar.

- Entiendo su reacción, nada de esto es fácil, para mí tampoco es fácil ir a dejarte donde un hombre que sé que te hará daño.

- Ya no me pasara nada Peeta lo prometo – lo miro con determinación él está impactado con mis palabras.

- No hagas nada que te pueda traer problemas Katniss.

- Tranquilo, no pasara nada – le sonrió, creo que es la primera sonrisa que le he dedicado desde nuestra primera noche, el me la devuelve y siento una extraña emoción en mi pecho, me dan ganas de llorar como una niña ante un gesto amable, pero me contengo.

Caminamos en silencio el resto del tiempo, escuchamos como unos hombres me gritan cosas, Peeta se limita a darles esa mirada que no imaginaba que podría dar, tan llena de enojo y autoridad. Cuando llegamos a la casa de Cray voy corriendo hacia el costado y encuentro mi arco justo donde lo había dejado, Peeta mira extrañado el saco.

- ¿Qué es eso Katniss? – me acerco a él y abro el saco para que pueda ver, sus ojos se abren desmesuradamente - ¿Qué harás Katniss?

- Solo tengo un plan – trato de parecer inocente, le beso la mejilla, dejándolo en una sola pieza, aunque ahora yo estoy llena de nervios, si no funciona estaré en graves problemas – ¡te dije que no hicieras nada que te trajera problemas! – camino hacia la puerta ignorándolo y la toco, Peeta se empieza a alejar, pero antes que este muy lejos le digo.

- Soy la cazadora Peeta, tú lo has dicho – él me sonríe ampliamente – se los voy a demostrar.

* * *

**Aahhh ¿Cuál es el plan de Katniss? ¿Qué pasara en la segunda noche? En el próximo capítulo las respuestas, yo creo que lo subiere el viernes.**

**Muchas gracias a todos por seguir la historia, realmente soy muy feliz de por fin cumplir mi sueño de escribir un fic :D**

**Dedicar este cap a ****Ady Mellark87**** ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! Que este año esté lleno de felicidad y nuevas bendiciones, saludos :D**

**Nos leemos el viernes**

**Arroz!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hola a todos espero que estén muy bien, los dejo con un nuevo capítulo :D**

**Los personajes y todo lo relacionado con Los Juegos del Hambre pertenecen a Suzanne Collins**

* * *

**Capítulo 17**

Me encuentro con la misma escena de ayer, el salón está lleno de uniformados, tomados y drogados, reían estrepitosamente, jugaban cartas y fumaban, Cray estaba en medio de todos y aunque tenía un plan, mi corazón latía desbocado de tanto miedo.

- ¡Señorita Everdeen ha vuelto! – exclama Cray, esta mucho borracho que ayer y le cuesta pararse de la silla, yo me saco el abrigo para que todos vean mi desnudez y dejo el saco bajo un sillón – ¡miren que hermosa está chicos!

Todos chiflan y comentan cosas morbosas, el jefe me ofrece un trago que rechazo, no volveré a caer, pronto las cosas se ponen caóticas, un agente me toma por detrás y me saca el sostén, Cray me extiende su mano y me siento en sus piernas, veo siempre de reojo mi arco que está bajo el sofá, y calculo cuanto me costara en tomarlo y poner una flecha en posición. Vuelven a ignorarme por un rato, ya que la partida de naipes está llegando a su final, la apuesta en dinero es muy alta, todos gritan cuando un joven gana, toma todo el dinero de la mesa y se acerca a mí.

- Te he ganado preciosa – me dice con lujuria, miro a Cray que ríe a carcajadas, esta tan rojo por su borrachera que parece que le va a dar un paro.

El ganador es bastante joven, se sienta a mi lado y me hace un gesto para que me siente en sus piernas, el empieza a acariciar mis pechos y mi espalda, mientras bebe otro trago. Luego de un rato empieza a besar mi cuello, pequeños y cortos que cubren todo el área, después su lengua recorre la línea de la clavícula, me entra un escalofrió cuando siento su mano bajar a mi entre pierna.

- Por favor vamos a un cuarto – le ruego con voz temblorosa.

Me ignora completamente, empezando a acariciar mi intimidad sobre la tela, vuelvo a mirar mi arco, está cerca, miro como todos se han sentado a observar el espectáculo que soy, el viejo Cray se relame los labios, cierro los ojos tratando de salir de mi cuerpo y no pensar en toda la locura que pasa a mi alrededor.

El llanto de una joven me alarma, abro los ojos y veo como entran a rastras a una joven de La Veta, debe tener unos 13 años, con los rasgos característicos míos, sucia y tan delgada que hace que se le noten los huesos.

- Jefe Cray mire, tenemos otra mujer con la que disfrutar, está pidiendo algo para comer - me estremezco, porque esa niña me recuerda a mí en los peores momentos, sus ojos están rojos y desbocados, sus labios agrietados por el hielo del invierno.

- Ven niña, siéntate conmigo - y la chica al igual que yo se sienta en sus piernas, el viejo le saca su jersey dejando su torso desnudo, acaricia su pecho y ella tiembla descontroladamente mientras llora en silencio.

Nuevamente todos toman posición, para apreciar el espectáculo, la niña ahora es despojada de toda su ropa y expuesta de manera vulgar mientras la manosean, el agente que me gano esta entretenido besando mi cuello, acariciando mi cuerpo, vuelvo a salir de mi cuerpo y extraerme de toda esta situación asquerosa.

Todo pasa muy rápido, el agente toma mi rostro entre sus manos e intenta besarme, le alcanzo a quitar la cara, pero pone más fuerza en su agarre y logra estampar sus labios en los míos. Mi primer beso hasta eso me lo han quitado, pienso en Peeta, incluso con el me negué a hacerlo, los odio, los odio a todos, mi pecho se hincha, un temblor se apodera de mi cuerpo, pero no es miedo, es odio, de lo más profundo de mi corazón. Con mi rodilla le pego fuerte en el entrepierna y me libero de su peso, miro hacia al frente donde la niña está a punto de ser penetrada por Cray, tomo mi arco, coloco una flecha y apunto hacia él.

- ¡SUELTALA! - grito desgarradamente, todos quedan fijos mirándome, caras de incredulidad y miedo, el tipo al que le pegue aún se retuerce en el suelo y Cray quedo a un paso de consumar su acto - ¡he dicho que la sueltes! – la niña se enrolla en sí misma, tratando de taparse con sus brazos.

- Vamos cazadora, no seas estúpida, todos aquí somos agentes de la paz y yo no quiero azotarte mañana en la plaza – dice Cray, medio en serio, medio en broma.

- Déjenla ir, ya me tienen a mí – no bajo mi arco – sabes Cray que estas a un paso de tu muerte, si muero por gritar no, tu morirás conmigo.

- No seas aguafiestas linda – ríe mientras camina hacia mí, tenso más mi arco en señal que si disparare, ya no quiero más, los odio a todos – dejen que la niña se valla – ordena, ella corre hacia mí y me abraza las piernas.

- Gracias, pero mi familia necesita comer, mi madre está muy enferma – me suplica la chica.

- Busca a la señora Everdeen en La Veta, es mi madre, cuéntale lo que paso ella te ayudara – sin más la niña sale corriendo de ahí, solo se escucha el fuerte portazo en el silencio del salón. Cray toma otra copa.

- Cazadora ¿no te das cuenta que todos tenemos armas? Nuestras balas te alcanzarían antes de soltar la flecha – sin más apunto a un cerdo que hay en una mesa, en cuya boca hay una manzana, le doy de lleno a ella.

- Te equivocas, mis flechas son las más rápidas y en el estado que están todos, dudo que una bala me alcance – Cray empieza a reír a carcajadas, todos los demás le siguen como si hubiera dicho la gran gracia, estoy tan enrabiada que tenso otra flecha y vuelvo a apuntar al viejo.

Él se da media vuelta ignorándome, llena un vaso con alcohol blanco y se lo toma de un golpe, esta rojo como un tomate y se derrumba en un sillón, siento como unos brazos me toman por la espalda y me lanzan a un sillón, suelto la flecha pero sale disparada para cualquier lado, el agente al que le pegue en las bolas esta furibundo, me toma con una fuerza impresionante, inmovilizándome por completo, empieza a bajarse el pantalón y sé que al final de todo, tendré el mismo final que ayer o quizás peor, quizás nunca dejare de ser una prostituta.

Un grito generalizado hace que el tipo salga de encima mío, el viejo Cray convulsiona, su cuerpo tenso tiembla descontroladamente, sus ojos se han puesto blancos y respira con dificultad, todos tratan de ayudar, lo toman entre seis para llevarlo al médico, pero ya es tarde, el cuerpo de Cray es peso muerto, algunos hacen presión en su pecho, otros llaman por más ayuda, pero están tan borrachos que nada sirve, el viejo Cray murió en su ley.

Todo se vuelve caos, más agentes de la paz entran a controlar la situación, siento la necesidad de arrancar de ahí, yo no hice nada, pero igual lo estaba apuntando con un arma, tratando de colarme por una puerta alguien toma mi brazo y me arrastra hacia la cocina.

- Vamos Katniss, nadie pude saber que estabas aquí – veo a mi captor, es Darius está nervioso mientras me guía a un área de servicio de la casa.

- ¡se me quedo el arco! – trato de soltarme e ir a buscarlo, no me perdonaría perderlo, pero dentro del descontrol Darius se niega a dejarme ir.

- No cometas una locura Katniss, te tienes que ir ahora – entramos a una cocina, donde solo hay mujeres de La Veta que trabajan, Darius me vuelve a arrastrar hasta la puerta trasera, el frio cala mis huesos, recién noto que estoy desnuda, solo llevo las bragas, instintivamente trato de taparme aunque es ridículo, hace rato que todos me vieron – nunca me perdonare de no haber sido más claro contigo Katniss, tú no te merecías vivir esto - Darius baja la cabeza, su voz es baja y dolorosa.

- No te preocupes, gracias por todo – le sonrio.

- Ahora corre y olvídate que estuviste aquí - me sujeta las manos y las aprieta, tratando de transmitir fuerza, luego entra a la casa y yo me enfrento al frio de la noche, no hay nadie por la calles, pero corro lo más veloz para poder llegar a casa.

En mi casa todas están de pie, cuando entro Prim corre a abrazarme, pero al darse cuenta de mi desnudes busca mi ropa para que me tape, en la cocina esta la chica que salve hace un rato y una mujer de mediana edad, delgada y frágil que no deja de toser. Mi madre la revisa y deja bajo ella ollas con agua e infusiones para que aspire el vapor, la niña al verme corre a abrazarme.

- ¡muchas gracias! ¡gracias! Solo pensaba en mi familia, en mi mamá, pero jamás pensé que sería tan difícil, tan asqueroso, gracias por sacarme de ahí – llora descontroladamente, la abrazo y la guio a un sillón, Prim nos da un té con manzanilla para controlar los nervios. En eso entra mi madre.

- Laura, creo que tu madre tiene tuberculosis, es grave, por eso tendrá que quedarse aquí – la niña vuelve a llorar, yo no la suelto ha vivido mucho en una noche – hija, ella nos contó lo que paso ¿estás bien?

- Si mamá – le sonrió sincera, Laura toma mis manos y me mira directamente a los ojos.

- Perdóname Katniss, me reír tanto de ti al saber lo que hacías, me reí de tu humillación y ahora no sé cómo pagártelo, no sé cómo pedirte perdón, tengo tanta vergüenza – dice Laura descontrolada, se aferra mucho más a mi pecho, llora y llora hasta que el cansancio le gana y se queda dormida, la subimos a mi pieza y la acostamos. Prim y yo nos acostamos en cama de mamá, ya que ella se quedara toda la noche atendiendo a la madre de Laura.

* * *

**Wow que difícil escribir esto jajaja, pero algo que me encanta de ella es su capacidad de luchar y sacrificarse por otros, por lo que cree justo.**

**Espero le haya gustado, espero sus comentarios y reviews, saben que sus criticas solo me hacen mejor.**

**Y bueno por primera vez dejare ADELANTO e.e así que redoble de tambores (prrrrrrrr) aquí esta :D**

Peeta da otro paso, acorralándome contra una pared, sus grandes brazos me abrazan y me dejan a su merced, me pierdo en sus infinitos ojos azules, que ahora muestran tantas cosas, nerviosismo, ansiedad, deseo. Yo me siento igual, nuestros rostros se van acercando y no lo detendré, quiero besarlo aunque sea una vez, cuando siento su cálida respiración en mi rostro cierro los ojos esperando el desenlace.

- Ni siquiera se te ocurra besarla Mellark – nos interrumpe Gale desde la puerta.

**Nos leemos**

**Arroz!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hola a todos espero que estén muy bien, los dejo con un nuevo capítulo :D**

**Los personajes y todo lo relacionado con Los Juegos del Hambre pertenecen a Suzanne Collins**

* * *

**Capítulo 18**

Desperté al amanecer, me quede un rato acostada mirando como los rayos de luz aparecían tras el bosque, sentía como el calor inundaba la habitación, me siento tan bien, de haber dormido en mi cama, en mi casa y no en la cama de un desconocido, inhale todo el aire que pude y lo solté poco a poco, todo lo que sentía era real.

Cuando baje ya vestida, mi mamá ya estaba preparando más ollas con hierbas para la mamá de Laura, se veía cansada, pero yo no le sirvo de mucha ayuda, pienso que cuando Prim baje podrá ir a dormir. Cojo el abrigo de mi padre y no cierto vergüenza de él, él estaría orgulloso de lo que hice ayer, yo lo estoy, me siento más yo misma y además Laura no tiene de que avergonzarse. En eso estaba cuando suena la puerta ¿Quién podría ser tan temprano?

- Hola Katniss – Peeta estaba en la puerta, colorado por el frio y el pelo desordenado, trae un canasto con pan.

- Pasa – le ayudo con el canasto, mientras que él se sacude la nieva y se saca el abrigo.

- ¿Qué paso ayer Katniss? todos hablan de la muerte de Cray – lo guio al comedor, para poder conversar sin interrupción. Me siento en el sillón y empiezo a poner astillas en el fuego, tratando de no parecer tan nerviosa, Peeta se sienta a mi lado.

- Fue todo muy rápido, creo que los excesos le pasaron la cuenta, porque se derrumbó de un momento a otro.

- ¿pillaron tu arco? ¿tú no le hiciste nada? – niego con la cabeza.

- Solo lo amenace, pero por otra cosa, aunque el viejo Cray no estaba preocupado, se tomó un trago de golpe y se derrumbó – Peeta mira fijo el fuego, pero noto su preocupación, porque gira sus manos incesantemente – aunque igual perdí mi arco – recordar eso me inunda de pena, era una de las cosas más preciadas que me quedan de mi padre.

- Podría involucrarte en la muerte de Cray – suelta Peeta, yo no había prevenido esa situación y no puedo evitar ponerme muy nerviosa, él me toma de las manos y acaricia el dorso con sus pulgares, ese pequeño roce hace que me relaje mucho.

- Bueno habrá que esperar que pasa – le digo resignada. Ambos nos quedamos mirando fijo el fuego, los colores cambiantes de las brasas son atrayentes, luego de un largo rato Peeta pregunta.

- ¿y ayer como te fue antes que pasara todo?

- No alcanzo a pasar nada – le suelto, y aunque es verdad, recordar a Laura con ellos me revuelve el estómago, también está el beso, ese beso que me robo junto a la ilusión de que aún me quedaba algo que entregar, algo que guardar como un tesoro, ahora no me queda nada y sin poder evitarlo lagrimas surcan mis ojos.

- Katniss ¿Qué paso? Cuéntame por favor, no te vayas a un lugar donde yo no puedo ir – Peeta toma mi rostro entre sus manos y con sus pulgares limpia mis lágrimas, sus manos son tan suaves y acarician mis mejillas como si fuera masa, pero su suavidad contrasta tanto con mis recuerdos que me pongo a llorar desconsoladamente, trato de parar pero solo consigo que me dé hipo, el me acuna en sus brazos y yo hundo mi rostro en su pecho, me arrepiento tanto de haberle negado los besos a Peeta.

- Un tipo me dio un beso a la fuerza, yo no quería de verdad, pero fue tan fuerte que no pude correr mi cara – trato de explicarle lo sucedido como si él se fuera a enojar y todo sea mi culpa, el solo hace más fuerte el abrazo.

- Shhh tranquila, no tienes nada que justificar – mi llanto vuelve a ser más intenso, la bondad de Peeta me abruma, no merezco su compasión.

- Era lo único que me quedaba ¡lo único! Ahora estoy vacía, no soy nada – sollozo – Peeta levanta mi rostro y me obliga a mirarlo a los ojos.

- Nunca digas que no eres nada ¡nunca! – su voz es firme, tiene rabia, aunque no sé si es por mi o por la situación, creo que por ambas cosas.

- Hay cosas que nunca se me serán devueltas – alzo la voz, porque también me está dando rabia que me rete – mi libertad, mi voluntad ¡mi virginidad y ahora mi primer beso! – Peeta me suelta y vuelve a mirar el fuego, un silencio incomodo se hace entre los dos, inmediatamente me siento mal por haberle gritado, porque sé que sus intenciones son buenas, sus palabras me han consolado muchas veces.

- Yo creo que hay cosas que no valen – susurra después de un rato, aunque no me mira.

- ¿Cómo cosas que no valen? – no entiendo lo que quiere decir.

- Cuando las cosas se hacen de corazón tienen otro valor – sus mejillas se sonrojan, aun vuelve su rostro y me mira a los ojos – cuando los besos son con amor, te darás cuenta que el que te dio el tipo no vale – su declaración me descoloca sobre todo su mirada, porque siento que esa frase es más profunda que un simple consuelo, me levanto del sillón y abro las cortinas solo para evitar su rostro. Él también se levantar.

- Lo siento, no quería hacerte sentir incomoda – sigo sin mirarlo, porque solo así puedo ser sincera.

- No te preocupes, creo entender lo que dices, porque cuando el agente me robo el beso, lo único que pensaba es que mi primer beso no te lo pude dar a ti y me arrepiento tanto de haberte corrido la cara esa noche – dejo de jugar con la cortina y vuelvo a verlo, me sorprendo al ver que estaba detrás de mí.

- Hagamos que el beso valga entonces.

Peeta da otro paso, acorralándome contra una pared, sus grandes brazos me abrazan y me dejan a su merced, me pierdo en sus infinitos ojos azules, que ahora muestran tantas cosas, nerviosismo, ansiedad, deseo. Yo me siento igual, nuestros rostros se van acercando y no lo detendré, quiero besarlo aunque sea una vez, cuando siento su cálida respiración en mi rostro cierro los ojos esperando el desenlace.

- Ni siquiera se te ocurra besarla Mellark – nos interrumpe Gale desde la puerta.

- No lo puedo creerlo – susurro con frustración, pero Peeta me escucha y se pone a reír a carcajadas, le sigo yo también porque la vida no puede ser tan desgraciada con nosotros, Gale no entiende nada.

- No le veo lo gracioso – suelta Gale, notoriamente molesto ya que no se esperaba nuestra reacción.

- Ah Gale ¿Qué te importa a ti a quien anda besando una puta? – le contesto aun entre lágrimas de risa, aunque a Peeta no le hiso tanta gracia mi respuesta – a mi hace rato que me dejo importar tu opinión Gale – y ambos volvemos a explotar en carcajadas – Peeta ¿te quedas a desayunar?

- Por supuesto – responde el muy galante. Al notar como lo ignoramos completamente, Gale sale hecho una furia y nosotros nos reímos hasta que nos duelen las mejillas.

- Me gusta verte reír – me dice Peeta cuando estamos más tranquilos.

- Gracias por hacerme reír – le devuelvo a Peeta una sonrisa sincera.

Estábamos terminando nuestro desayuno cuando aparece Ailen, también sonrojada por la nieve, conversamos rápidamente como nos fue, aunque para nosotras esa conversación es normal a mi madre y a Peeta le es incomoda, le doy unos panes para que pueda comer ella.

- La Señora Sofía dijo que como hoy no tienes trabajo pendiente, tienes que ir a trabajar al burdel – siento un balde de agua fría, ni siquiera había pensado en cómo será estar en el burdel, aunque lo poco que he visto cuando nos arreglan, no es nada agradable.

- Ok – respondo escuetamente, todo el ánimo que había logrado se derrumbó. Ailen se fue y nosotros terminamos de tomar desayuno en silencio.

Mi madre me manda al Quemador a buscar vendas y alcohol, Peeta se ofrece a acompañarme y a pesar de mi negativa, aquí está a mi lado caminando en silencio, quizás ambos procesando de que tendré que ir a burdel, aunque yo no dejo de pensar en el casi beso que nos damos, el parecía muy seguro ¿Por qué? Todos sus actos son evidentes, él me quiere tanto como yo, pero algo en lo muy profundo de mi corazón no lo cree, soy una prostituta, no hay nada en mí que él pueda querer, quizás a la antigua Katniss, pero cuando se dé cuenta que no queda nada de ella en mí se alejara y eso es lo que me asusta.

Caminábamos entre los puestos cuando una fuerza me jala hacia un rincón, Peeta reacciona y rápidamente aprisiona al sujeto contra la pared, fue tan rápido todo que solo cuando escucho la voz ahogada del sujeto que esta asfixiando Peeta que reacciono.

- ¡Darius! ¡Suéltalo Peeta! – lo hace lentamente, aun con recelo, yo le tomo el brazo para obligarlo a soltarlo.

- solo te venía a dejar esto – dice Darius extendiendo mi saco, dentro esta mi arco y mi docena de flechas, las lágrimas se me sueltan, este gesto es tan importante para mí, jamás se lo dejare de agradecer.

- ¡Gracias! – lo abrazo fuertemente y el me dedica una sonrisa tierna y sin decir más se aleja de ahí.

Me despido rápidamente de Peeta, primero porque ya la situación del beso me está carcomiendo, segundo estoy nerviosa de andar con un arco en el saco y tercero porque ya lo que paso con Laura es de conocimiento general en La Veta y mucha gente se me acerca a darme las gracias y pedirme perdón, incluso una señora se abrazó a mis piernas llorando porque ella no fue tan valiente como yo para salvar a su hija y su relato me afecto demasiado. En casa todo sigue igual, Laura se ha ido a cuidar a sus hermanos y mi mamá sigue cuidando de su madre, ella dice que su fiebre ha disminuido, pero no mejorara hasta que deje de soltar desgarros con sangre. Me voy a acostar, tratar de perderme en los sueños y concluir el beso que casi fue.

Cuando despierto noto que ya son un poco antes de las 7, corro a casa de Ailen, ella y me estaba esperando en su pequeño jardín y al final ambas tenemos que correr para llegar a la hora al burdel. Me mandan a bañar mientras que a Ailen la visten con otro precioso vestido de noche y su maquillaje la hace ver mucho mayor, toda una mujer guapísima, nos despedimos con un abrazo y ella se marcha a su última noche en la mansión Schwager. A mí como siempre me dan un simple conjunto negro de ropa interior que deja poco a la imaginación.

- ¿Tuviste algo que ver con la muerte de Cray? – me interrumpe Sofía, casi me hace saltar del susto, pero pensándolo bien no tengo nada que temer, la verdad es que no hice nada y el arco está conmigo.

- No – le digo haciéndome la desinteresada.

- Bueno todos dicen que le dio un infarto, así que supongo La Agencia esta fuera de cualquier cuestionamiento.

- Lo está – reafirmo aunque no me interese en lo absoluto lo que le pase a La Agencia.

- Bueno, ya te compraron por esta noche así que una chica te guiara al cuarto – sin más sale del salón y una chica más joven que yo me guía al segundo piso, hay música alta y la luz es tenue, atravesamos un largo pasillo y tras las puertas se escuchan los ruidos de las distintas parejas, me sonrojo, las chicas de ahí me miran extrañadas, la joven abre una de las ultimas puertas del y sin decir nada me deja pasar y se va.

El cuarto es pequeño y reina en el una gran cama, las paredes son de color barniz oscuro y la cama de color vino, todo hace que la pieza sea muy oscura y su única ventana da hacia la calle, me quedo ahí viendo como el sol se esconde, de pronto escucho la puerta abrirse, me doy vuelta rápidamente y me quedo paralizada al ver quién es el cliente.

* * *

**Quien da más? Jajajajaja quien será el cliente de Katniss aaahhh! Bueno lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo.**

**LLEGAMOS AL REVIEWS 100! e.e muchas muchas muchas gracias (llorare!) para mí todo esto es un sueño, yo que pensé que mis locuras no le guastarían a nadie, así que muchas gracias por ser partícipe de esto, por amar leer tanto como yo y por amar mi historia MUCHAS GRACIAS!**

**Adelanto:**

Golpea un árbol con tanta fuerza que se rompe los nudillos, Peeta se derrumba frente a mí, tiembla y llora desconsoladamente, grita y lanza piedras que encuentra cerca de él, me arrodillo frente a él y lo abrazo tratando de serenarlo, pero su desesperación es tal que le cuesta respirar, jamás había visto a alguien llorar con tanto dolor, es tan claro que lo siento como mío y también termino llorando, cuando por fin se serena un poco dice.

- No sabes cómo se me parte el alma cuando te veo ir para estar con un cliente, los mataría a todos Katniss, a todos lo que te han puesto una manos encima – vuelve a golpear el suelo, sus ojos arden por la rabia, jamás pensé que esos sentimientos habitarían en él, yo hago más intenso el abrazo – me duele porque te amo, te amo tanto que sería capaz de matarlos a todos para hacerte libre otra vez.

**Nos leemos**

**Arroz!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hola a todos espero que estén muy bien, los dejo con un nuevo capítulo :D**

**Los personajes y todo lo relacionado con Los Juegos del Hambre pertenecen a Suzanne Collins**

* * *

**Capítulo 19**

- ¡Gale! – es lo único que puedo pronunciar, estoy paralizada, podía entender su rechazo, porque yo misma me rechazo ¡pero comprarme! ¡¿a tanto a llegado su odio?!

- Saliste más cara de lo que pensaba Katniss – se saca su chaqueta de cuero y la cuelga en un clavo, instintivamente me coloco del otro lado de la cama, como si eso me pudiera defender de lo que va a pasar – Ahora muéstrame como trabajas.

Gale da la vuelta y se gana frente a mí, en sus ojos veo la lascivia que veo en todos mis clientes y siento miedo, de que mi amigo, mi compañero, sea igual a ellos, conozco a Gale hace años, es luchador, un sobreviviente igual que yo, tantas veces reí a su lado, muchas veces fui verdaderamente feliz a su lado ¿será el igual a todos los hombres? ¿Caer tan bajo por sus instintos?

El vuelve a dar un paso y mira todo mi cuerpo, se detiene especialmente en mis senos, el tiempo me parece eterno, el miedo me paraliza, la garganta se me aprieta, miro hacia otro lado tratando de volver a esos tiempos cuando ambos éramos felices y libres en el bosque.

- Una vez, mientras estábamos descansando en la pradera tú te recostaste, andabas con un polera un poco escotada y pude ver a través de él tus nacientes pechos, esa imagen tuya me voló la cabeza, estaba excitado, cosa que jamás pensé que tú me producirías y desde ese día te vi como una mujer – lo noto incomodo, con vergüenza de reconocer ese hecho, mi corazón esta acelerado, me molesta que diga eso, pero más me molesta su actitud, vuelve a mirar mis pechos y retoma su actitud petulante – nunca estuviste disponible, pero ahora si lo estás y el deseo de ese día ha vuelto con más fuerzas, te necesito Katniss.

Gale da otro paso y me aprisiona contra la pared, sus grandes brazos me inmovilizan, siento la opresión contra mi cuerpo, su aliento en mi cuello pero no hace ningún movimiento, estoy tan cerca de su pecho que escucho su corazón desbocado. Su mano se posa sobre uno de mis pechos, ejerce presión pero no la mueve, la desesperación me inunda, mi respiración es errática y no puedo quitar la vista de su mano, esa mano que vi tantas veces haciendo una delicada trampa, esas manos que admiraba al ser capaz de extraer carbón, de cazar, de acariciarme el cabello.

La desesperación se transforma en miedo y el miedo en rabia, mi cariño por él se transforma en odio, un odio tan visceral, que inunda mi ser y me saca de mi estado de letargo, pienso en Jane y ahora la entiendo más que nunca, entiendo de que su desobediencia fue un acto de valentía y al morir fue libre al fin y esa revelación se aclara en mi mente, el miedo a La Agencia desaparece, entiendo que aunque sea solo hoy y ahora, volveré a ser dueña de mí y eso es mucho más valioso que 50 latigazos, el odio llega a su punto extremo y miro esa mano, que una vez pensé que eran suaves y delicadas, esas manos que quise ahora las odio, odio a Gale, a La Agencia, los odio a todos.

- ¡NO! – mi garganta por fin se abre para decir esa palabra prohibida, se escucha como un grito ahogado y profundo.

- ¿Cómo? – no me escucha y parece salir de un estado de trance, mira mis ojos y reacciona completamente.

- ¡HE DICHO QUE NO! – le doy un manotazo a su mano y me suelto de su agarre, corro hacia la otra esquina de la pieza, Gale esta pasmado, no se mueve.

- Katniss, te he comprado – vuelve a tomar control de su cuerpo y camina hacia mí – no hagas esto más difícil.

- ¡CALLATE! – con una fuerza que creía inexistente en mí, tomo a Gale del cuello y lo aprisiono contra la pared, mi rodilla apretando fuertemente su entrepierna y mi brazo cortándole la respiración, él se mueve tratando de zafarse, pero yo presiono más con la rodilla haciendo que el gima de dolor. – sabes, antes de venir aquí vi morir a una chica a latigazos ¡LA VI MORIR! Ese es el castigo por no terminar el trabajo, pero ahora entiendo que ella fue capaz de gritar no ¡Y AHORA YO TE GRITO NO! ¡¿QUIERES QUE ME FLAGELEN?! ¡¿QUIERES QUE MUERA ASI?! – suelto el agarre y el cae a mis pies, adolorido y llorando alza la vista ante mis ojos – ¡PUES QUE ASI SEA!– abro la puerta y dejo tirado a Gale, corro por el largo pasillo que me lleva a las escaleras, llego al salón que está lleno de gente y humo, al llegar al vestíbulo la señora Sofía me detiene.

- ¿tú no deberías estar con tu cliente? – me paralizo, no puedo decir lo que acabo de hacer, pero entre tanta adrenalina no invente ninguna buena excusa, abro y cierro la boca de nervios y ella cada vez me mira más intrigada, en eso cuando escucho su voz tras de mí.

- Usted dijo que la podía sacar del burdel, le recuerdo que pague una buena suma por ella – vuelvo a ver a Gale en su actitud decidida e intimidante, la señora solo asiente y nos deja pasar, camino sin mirar atrás hasta que estamos a una cuadra del burdel, me giro hacia él y sé que lo que acaba de pasar en esa pieza ha abierto los ojos de Gale y ahora entiende la magnitud de todo esto, que soy una esclava sin voluntad.

- Gracias – le agradezco de corazón, me dirige una leve sonrisa y asiente, luego da media vuelta y se pierde en la oscuridad de la calle.

Corro a través del distrito, no puedo evitar llorar por tantos sentimientos encontrados, rabia, pena, impotencia, liberación, al llegar a casa mi madre me ofrece un agua de manzanilla para aliviar mis nervios, pero no les cuento lo que paso, a pesar de todo no quiero dejar mal a Gale, ahora entiendo que estaba tan enojado como yo, pero fue egoísta y solo pensó en lo que el perdió y eso no lo dejo ver lo que todos perdimos y por fin con esa paz, de haber dicho no, duermo sin pesadillas toda la noche.

Estaba decidida a ir a cazar esta mañana, no lo había podido hacer desde que llegue, pero con todo lo que paso necesito hacerlo, más para mi salud mental que para traer comida a casa, con la ayuda del señor Mellark Prim gana muy bien por el queso y mi mamá recibe artos favores por sus cuidados, aunque también hace trabajos gratis como ahora con la mamá de Laura, mientras tomaba un café Peeta llega con el pan.

- ¡Buenos días joven Mellark! – saluda mi madre animadamente.

- ¡Buenos días señora Everdeen! – deja el canasto con pan y mi madre lo tapa con manteles, ya que aún vienen calientes - ¿Cómo estas Katnisss?

- Bien – contesto más preocupada de mi café, también a él le ocultare lo ocurrido con Gale, no quiero que este problema se salga de control cuando por fin siento que está solucionado. Termino mi café de un golpe quemándome un poco la garganta, pero no importa quiero partir al bosque lo antes posible – bueno, me voy.

- ¿A dónde? – Peeta agarra mi brazo obligándome a verlo.

- A cazar.

- Te acompaño, necesito hablar algo contigo.

No decimos nada más, yo me coloco la cazadora de mi padre y una bufanda, me amarro el género naranja a mi muñeca para tapar el Sinsajo y me rehago mi trenza, tomo el saco con mi arco y flechas para devolverlas a su escondite. Al salir notamos que ha dejado de nevar y todo se ve blanco inmaculado, caminamos en silencio un par de calles, Peeta mira el suelo, sus ojos concentrados en cada paso, está nervioso y tenso y eso me asusta ¿que quisiera conversar? Absortos en nuestras propias discusiones internas llegamos a la cerca electrificada, yo me detengo y escucho, pero nada así que sin pensarlo mucho la cruzo, cuando miro atrás Peeta mira con terror lo que acabo de hacer.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Nunca he ido más lejos que esta valla – reconoce Peeta.

- Has ido al capitolio, ganaste Los Juegos del Hambre y has vuelto a mí ¿y le tienes miedo a esta valla? – rio de buena gana y el igual, aunque noto un cierto orgullo por lo lejos que ha ido mi chico del pan.

- Sería la primera vez que voy al bosque.

- ¡Peeta si va a ser tu primera vez que sea conmigo! – reímos, noto un poco como sus mejillas se prenden, sé que recuerda esa frase, se la dije en nuestra primera vez.

Peeta extiendo su mano con cautela, lentamente la acerca a uno de los cables, en un rápido gesto lo toma y lo vuelve a soltar, nada pasa, golpea el cable rápidamente, pero nada así que al final se decide por tomarlo firmemente, pero nada pasa. Atraviesa la cerca con torpeza, trato de ayudarlo con su pierna ortopédica, se ha acostumbrado tanto a ella que casi ni cojea y eso hace que a mí se me olvide que la tiene, pero ahora cuando la quiso levantar se tupio y cayó estrepitosamente al otro lado.

No podemos parar de reír, llego a llorar de la risa y él se hace el indignado por reírme de su caída, lo tomo del brazo y corro a través de la pradera hasta alcanzar la primera línea de árboles, Peeta mira el techo formado por las copas de los arboles mientras que yo saco mi arco y el cajal del saco y vuelvo a sentirme completamente en paz, ellos perteneces al bosque tanto como yo.

- Gale fue a verme ayer en la noche – suelta Peeta de golpe sacándome de mi paz momentánea.

- ¿Qué te conto? – me empieza entrar el miedo porque no quiero que Peeta piense mal de mí o haga algo estúpido.

- No me conto lo que paso, pero sea lo que sea quedo muy afectado Katniss – él se apoyó en un árbol, se veía abatido y más pequeño, como un niño que necesitaba ponerle el nombre a todo lo que se creaba en su corazón y al no saber que eran esos sentimientos lo abrumaban - me pregunto cómo lo hacía yo para soportar todo lo que te pasaba Katniss.

- Definitivamente el no supo cómo enfrentar todo esto – reflexiono en voz alta.

- Yo solo trato de ponerme en tu lugar – reconoce Peeta, vuelve a mirarme a los ojos y se acerca, me observa, buscando algo, analizando cada uno de mis gestos, pero me siento tranquila bajo sus azules ojos – pero todas las noches creo que me volveré loco Katniss.

Golpea un árbol con tanta fuerza que se rompe los nudillos, Peeta se derrumba frente a mí, tiembla y llora desconsoladamente, grita y lanza piedras que encuentra cerca de él, me arrodillo frente a él y lo abrazo tratando de serenarlo, pero su desesperación es tal que le cuesta respirar, jamás había visto a alguien llorar con tanto dolor, es tan claro que lo siento como mío y también termino llorando, cuando por fin se serena un poco dice.

- No sabes cómo se me parte el alma cuando te veo ir para estar con un cliente, los mataría a todos Katniss, a todos lo que te han puesto una manos encima – vuelve a golpear el suelo, sus ojos arden por la rabia, jamás pensé que esos sentimientos habitarían en él, yo hago más intenso el abrazo – me duele porque te amo, te amo tanto que sería capaz de matarlos a todos para hacerte libre otra vez.

Olvido como respirar, mi corazón parece que saltara a través de mi garganta, con desesperación tomo su rostro entre mis manos, tratando de ver a través de su mirada, la mentira o la burla, pero no, sus ojos solo crean lagrimas por el dolor de sus sentimientos, por fin le ha puesto nombre a lo que crea su corazón y era el nombre más fuerte de todos y aunque yo misma había tratado de enterrar mis sentimientos por el chico del pan, ahora que escucho un te amo de su boca, mis sentimientos vuelven con fuerza renovada.

Entonces lo hago, lo hago porque quiero, lo hago porque lo amor, estampo mis labios en los suyos tan rápido por miedo a que nos vuelvan a interrumpir, primero tímido e inmóvil, tratando de controlar mis propios nervios, Peeta me abraza fuertemente acercándonos aún más, nuestros labios se mueven acompasados, siento el sabor a sal de nuestras lágrimas, la humedad y la dulzura de su tacto.

- Te amo – suelto en un susurro cuando nos separamos a tomar aire.

- Te amo – repite Peeta, volviendo a capturarme en sus brazos, dando el primer paso para el beso, beso que ahora es más abierto, más profundo, más intenso por los movimientos, sus labios juguetean con los míos, acrecentando un sentimiento de plenitud en mi vientre, todo desaparece a nuestro alrededor incluso el bosque, solo somos él y yo con nuestro amor, estoy tan abrumada por la felicidad que vuelvo a llorar, pero no nos separamos, jamás pensé que sus besos serian como sal y miel, pero me encantan.

* * *

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado, porque a pesar de que todas me lo pidieron, no lo podía evitar, Gale era el cliente, pero espero le haya gustado el giro de la historia.**

**Dejen comentarios, para saber qué les parece, cualquier crítica constructiva me hará mejor en esto, gracias a los lectores anónimos por seguir TDB.**

**Adelanto:**

- ¿Sabes cuál es el castigo por estar con un hombre que no nos ha comprado? … 50 latigazos – la boca y los ojos de Peeta se abren desmesuradamente.

**Nos leemos**

**Arroz!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hola a todos espero que estén muy bien, los dejo con un nuevo capítulo :D**

**Los personajes y todo lo relacionado con Los Juegos del Hambre pertenecen a Suzanne Collins**

* * *

**Capítulo 20**

Los copos de nieve se posan sobre el cabello de Peeta, aunque aún solloza está más tranquilo y yo me alegro de por fin escuchar todo lo que guardaba su corazón, la pena, la rabia y el amor, los mismos sentimientos míos y por fin siento que Peeta es la única persona que me entiende. El viento se vuelve intenso, la tormenta se intensifica y la visión disminuya, le convenzo de que tenemos que volver, nos levantamos y caminamos rápidamente de la mano antes de que nos pille la ventisca en el bosque.

Cuando empezamos a caminar las primeras calles de La Veta, veo como Peeta juega con el cierre de su chaqueta, mirando el piso, metido en su propia discusión mental.

- ¿Qué pasa Peeta?

- Pensaba si tu… bueno ¿quieres ir a almorzar conmigo? – titubea, sus mejillas se vuelven coloradas.

- ¿Por qué estás tan nervioso?

- Por lo que acaba de pasar… siento que se me saldrá el corazón del pecho – no puedo evitar reír, a veces es tan tierno.

- Me encantaría almorzar contigo – Peeta por fin levanta su mirada y me sonríe ampliamente.

Nos ponemos a caminar rápido, la tormenta cada vez es más fuerte y la aldea de Los Vencedores esta apartada del centro, el camino esta desolado, Peeta me explica que su familia no va mucho a la casa, prefieren quedarse en la panadería y que aparte de él solo vive Haymitch ahí.

La casa de Peeta es igual a todas las demás, casas grandes de material, con chimenea y grandes ventanales, al entrar la casa tiene un hermoso piso de madera oscuro, espacios abiertos y modernos muebles, todos armoniosamente ordenados. Peeta me pide el abrigo y luego me hace pasar a la cocina. La chimenea aun esta prendida, yo pongo más astillas para avivar el fuego.

- ¿en qué te puedo ayudar? – dispuesta a poner las manos a la obra, aunque cocinar nunca ha sido mi fuerte.

- No te preocupes, no me demorare nada ¿quieres chocolate caliente? – Peeta tiene una sonrisa gigante, quizás yo estoy igual, porque vivir esta situación tan casera es todo un privilegio junto a él.

- ¿Qué es eso? – Peeta sonríe más abiertamente, de un lechero me sirve una taza y me la entrega.

- Dale, te va a gustar – doy un sorbo desconfiada, pero el sabor es dulce y exquisito y está en un punto justo de calor que me reconforta, me siento en la mesa con mi taza mientras veo como cocina.

Luego de un rato, mientras yo le asalto más chocolate caliente, Peeta termina de cocinar, lo ayuda a arreglar la mesa y él sirve dos grandes platos de estofado de cordero, la comida emite vapor por su calor y un olor tan exquisito que se me hace agua a la boca, cómo dando las gracias, sin mucha delicadeza, Peeta ríe cuando se me cae un pedazo de carne de la cuchara y no me doy ni cuenta cuando ya estoy pidiendo otro plato. De pronto noto que él está jugando con su cuchara, mirándome fijamente.

- ¿Qué te pasa Peeta?

- después de lo que paso en el bosque ¿Qué pasara entre nosotros Katniss?

- bueno a mí me quedan 3 noches con los Schwager y después una semana en el burdel – me molesta hablar de trabajos con Peeta y noto como esta pequeña burbuja en la que estábamos ahora se rompe, la realidad nos golpea en la cara.

- Luego te iras – completa Peeta.

- Luego me iré – confirmo. Un pesado silencio se instala entre nosotros, ambos absortos en nuestros pensamientos.

- Sabes, no pensemos en eso ¿Qué pasara? Nadie lo sabe, solo tenemos el presente – me sonríe Peeta, tiene razón ahora estamos juntos, ahora somos felices – te amo Katniss.

- Te amo Peeta – le digo desde el corazón.

Peeta se levanta de la mesa y me extiende una mano invitándome a que lo acompañe, en cuanto lo hago me toma bruscamente de la cadera y me besa, es intenso y profundo, nuestras bocas se abren y nuestras lenguas luchas por entrar en el terreno de la otra, un golpe de placer llega a mi vientre, miles de mariposas explotan haciéndome temblar, el hace más intenso el beso y yo le correspondo sin dudar, caminamos sin separarnos hasta que el choca en un sillón y caemos en él, solo ahí nos separamos y reímos, el vuelve a capturar mis labios y mordisquea el inferior, pasa su lengua escrutando cada rincón de mi boca, es tan delicado y tan intenso, me estoy excitando. Peeta pasa su mano sobre mi pecho sin intención, pero ese pequeño roce me tensa los músculos de mi intimidad, agarro su mano y la presiono sobre uno de mis pechos invitándolo a que los reclame como suyos, su presión cada vez es mayor, esta sediento de mis besos ¡Dios! Esto es el paraíso.

- ¡Oh Peeta donde aprendiste a besar así – lo alabo en un momento para tomar aire, ambos jadeamos de tanta adrenalina - ¿acaso te has metido con otra chica mientras estaba lejos? – le pregunto en tono de burla, pero de golpe entiendo lo que dije y como yo misma he estado con tantos hombres desde que él se fue, que no soy digna de esto ni de su amor, me levanto rápidamente del sillón poniendo distancia entre los dos.

- ¡No Katniss no! – Peeta se levanta y toma mi rostro entre sus manos – no pienses en La Agencia, ni nada de lo que ya ha pasado, él ahora es lo importante; tú, yo y nuestro amor.

- ¿Sabes cuál es el castigo por estar con un hombre que no nos ha comprado? … 50 latigazos – la boca y los ojos de Peeta se abren desmesuradamente – no puedo Peeta, no soy digna.

- ¿les tienes miedo?

- ¡No! tengo miedo a que me rechaces – Peeta besa mi coronilla, mis mejillas, mi nariz, mi mentón.

- Nunca te rechazare, para mí siempre serás …

- … la cazadora de ardillas – termino la frase riendo - Sabes, siempre recordaba esa frase para darme valor.

- Tú ya tienes bastante valor por ti misma – Peeta caricia mi mejilla mientras me abraza por la cintura – hagamos que valga - Lo empujó hacia el sillón haciéndolo caer y me gano a horcajadas sobre él.

- ¡Oh creo que he cazado algo! –me sonríe y yo ataco su cuello a besos – hagamos que valga – le susurro y el cuerpo de Peeta se estremece abajo mío.

Peeta vuelve a atacarme a besos, todos son profundos, descontrolados y apasionados, siento como sus manos llegan a mi pecho y los masajea sobre mi polera, los presiona enviando electricidad a mi intimidad, pronto sus manos bajan por mi espalda hasta llegar al fin de mi polera, siento sus dedos en mi piel para después subir mi polera para quitármela. Sus besos bajan a mi cuello y después a mi pecho, mordisquea el borde de mi sostén, yo me estoy volviendo loca, mis manos temblorosas desabotonan su camisa hasta que por fin logro dejar su pecho descubierto. Peeta vuelve a luchar con el broche de mi sostén, me rio en su cara hasta que por fin lo logra, se queda un momento para observar mis pechos.

- Son hermosos Katniss – toma uno de mis pezones, acariciándolos lentamente, no puedo evitar gemir.

Lo abrazo para atraerlo más a mis pechos, su cara este en el valle entre ellos, el los besa, los acaricia y mordisquea, él se pasa un buen rato así, noto el bulto en su entrepierna así que empiezo a moverme, rozándolo con mi sexo, los gemidos de Peeta son guturales y cada vez se hacen más intensos, nuestros movimientos son más erráticos y frenéticos. Me paro de golpe para sacarme yo misma mis pantalones y mis bragas, Peeta me sigue. Estando los dos desnudos, vuelvo a sentarme a horcajadas y acaricio su miembro vigorosamente, ahora me doy cuenta que Peeta está muy bien dotado, es tan grande que me cuesta creer que con él fue mi primera vez.

- Katniss te necesito… ahora - suplica en un gemido profundo.

No necesito más, coloco su miembro en mi entrada y me dejo caer lentamente, su pene me llena y yo me arqueo del placer de tenerlo dentro mío, de ser uno. Entiendo las palabras de Peeta, esto es tan diferente, esto sí vale. Nuestro ritmo se vuelve desenfrenado, subo y bajo volviéndome loca, gimo y grito su nombre, mi cuerpo tiembla ante el inminente orgasmo. Peeta clava sus dedos en mi cadera apurando mi cuerpo, el eleva su cadera y nuestras intimidades chocan intensamente en cada envestida.

- ¡Oh mujer eres exquisita! – Peeta vuelve a golpear mi cuerpo contra su sexo – ¡Córrete Katniss!

Y sus palabras son mi perdición, grito mientras bajo otra vez, el aprieta fuerte mi trasero, me vuelve a alzar y me deja caer otra vez, extiende su cuello para atrás y gime mi nombre mientras un placer liquido me llena mi intimidad. Yo caigo desmoronada en su pecho y apoyo mi cara en su hombro tratando de relajar nuestra respiración, pero no nos movemos, ni nos separamos. Peeta acaricia mi cabello y me besa la cien.

- Desearía poder congelar este momento, justo aquí, justo ahora, y vivir en el para siempre.

* * *

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado, por fin! Jajajaj yo ya no quería esperar más.**

**Oh! Capítulo 20 ya! muchas gracias a todas las que han llegado hasta aquí.**

**Cualquier cosa a los comentarios.**

**Nos leemos!**

**Arroz**


End file.
